Till the Bell Tolls
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: Will Naru ever come back and pick up SPR again? As for Mai, her life is slowly slipping away through the pain she is enduring from heart break and fear as she is continually being thrown into the same dream over and over again. (Complete)
1. Ears Are Ringing

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Flames are not welcome here, go bother someone else. **

**Okay, I know I have other stories that I haven't touched in a while, but I'm trying this out and seeing how people respond to it. This will be dark, and sad, but there is hope. Mai is always targeted, but gets away with barely anything happening to her, so, I'm, in my own way, making it more tragic.**

**Go away if you don't like. This is continuing on from after Naru goes back to England. Right now, i don't know where this is going, so people are going to have to somehow deal with me and my rambling. Thank you and enjoy. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I haven't really gone over this yet.**

**Till The Bell Tolls**

_Ears Are Ringing_

* * *

It wrapped around my body like a second skin and tugged me down even further than before. My head was unable to comprehend which way was which and I could feel my lips sealed as tightly as possible. My eyes stung from the intruding object as I tried to make out my blurry surroundings and I struggled, moving sluggishly through the pitch black area. My lungs began to ache and as I struggled even more, I could feel them starting to burn. Fear was gripping at my body and making me think un-comprehendible things.

_Am I really going to die like this?_

My hands grasped at my shirt, finding my chest, and with desperation, I actually clawed at it, trying to get the burning of my lungs to go away. Then, my lips unsealed themselves and I breathed. I had been expecting sweet fresh air, but instead, water rushed into my mouth and sped down my throat, like starving animals finally being introduced to food. As a reflex, I started to cough, but in the end, I sucked in more water, which rushed up my nose and followed the rest down.

I could feel the light fading from my body as I sank further and further down into the body of water, reaching for some sort of surface with my extended hand.

Abruptly, I sat up in my bed screaming my heart out, clutching at my chest and trying to breathe as tears sprung up in my vision and spilled over. Finally, with one long gasp and relief rushing through my lungs, I curled up into a ball and started sobbing my eyes out.

It had been like this for the past three months since Naru and Lin had left for England with Gene's body. Every night had been the same. I would relive that same person's death over and over again, no matter how many times I woke up and went back to sleep. I've tried herbs in lots of different teas. I've tried sleeping medicines and exercising to tire myself out, yet, nothing ever worked. It didn't help that Gene had moved on and I was left with nothing but myself when I ended up in those dreams.

Taking a deep breath, I flinched as my chest stung and leaning over to my bedside table, I flicked the lamp on. Pulling my t-shirt down, I gasped at the jagged fingernail gashes that still seeped blood from them. They started from my collarbone and went across my chest in a diagonal state.

More tears welled up and I harshly wiped them away, knowing it wasn't going to get me anywhere. My eyes then glanced over my phone before I sighed and my shoulders slumped. I needed the gashes cleaned and patched up. This was the first time I had actually hurt myself outside of the dream.

The phone started to ring once I had dialed the right number and a sleepy voice answered from the other side.

"Mai?" Ayako questioned as rustling could be heard over the phone. I took a deep breath and sighed through my nose before I closed my eyes.

"Can you please come over and…also bring a medical kit with you."

"What! Mai, what happened?" she cried on the other side of the line.

"I'll… explain when you get here…"

I was met with the line going dead and I blinked. She had hung up on me. With another sigh, I pushed myself out of bed, wincing from the gashes, and made my way to the kitchen to make myself a hot cup of tea.

"I'm so tired!" I whined out while sitting down and putting my head on the counter, waiting for the water to boil. This dream started exactly after my heart had been broken after spilling out my feelings to Naru. Exactly the same night they had left.

Large tears welled up in my eyes and I scrubbed at them, trying to tell myself to forget it. Naru was probably right, I didn't love him, but his twin. My heart wrenched as I thought that and I clenched my jaw. It's true, it's true.

My apartment door slammed open then, giving me a perfect view of a worried Ayako, who was stuffing my extra apartment key into her pocketbook. She then shut the door, locked it, and hurried over to me with wide eyes at my horrible state.

"Mai." She murmured while taking in my heart wrenching gaze and large watery tears sitting in the corners of my eyes.

"I'm alright." I simply stated, giving her a watery smile before my mask finally caved and I stared sobbing my heart out once again.

Ayako, who had become my mother figure, suddenly pulled my head into her chest, murmuring soothing words to me as she tried to calm me down.

"I- don't-know-what-to-do-anymore!" I sobbed out in pauses, trying to make sure she heard everything clearly. "I-can't-sleep-because-of-that-dream! I'm….I'm tired, and stressed, and my heart hurts!"

I could feel Ayako's, and my own shock as I was finally having a mental breakdown.

"You had that dream again…" Ayako simply stated, already knowing that I had it no matter what I did. Even a nap would bring this dream on. I pulled away from Ayako a bit after the mental breakdown and tugged my shirt off, revealing a tank top.

It was Ayako's gasp and her turning the light on brighter, that made me look down at my chest to see the gashes. There were four altogether, each taking on four of my fingers, leaving my thumb out. It went from my left collarbone and right down to the start of my right breast. They were deep and I could already see the sad look in Ayako's eyes.

"It's going to scar." I simply stated, already knowing that look she was giving me. I could see her flinch from the way my hollow voice broke from my lips. I was always bubbly and happy, but after what has been happening and being rejected by the one I apparently didn't love, just took too much out of me.

"Mai…Mai!" Ayako's voice snapped me to the present. "We need to go to the hospital. These need a really good cleaning and stitches, something I can't just do without worrying for infection."

I sighed as I got up and gathered my winter items, deciding I was already staying in my long pajama pants with the pattern of fluffy clouds. I pulled on warm socks, snow boots, a winter jacket, and finally, my teddy-bear scarf that Bou-san gave to me.

The drive to the hospital at three in the morning was horrible. I was tired and cranky and I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't, not with what always awaits me on the other side. Finally, we pulled into the parking lot and hurried into the emergency room. After talking to one of the ladies that sat at the front desk, I was taken to a room and then quickly sat down as they began to look at the gashes. Ayako sat in a chair next to the bed I was on and the Nurse looked over the gashes with worry. I watched as she pulled out cleaning solutions and winced when she started to use them, causing pain.

I hissed and the nurse apologized before continuing.

"You'll probably need at least fifty stitched in all. These are really bad and deep on such a thin area."

It was when she was finishing up on stitching the gashes, that I looked down at my right hand. My nails and fingertips were covered in flaking, dry blood.

My stomach felt queasy and I looked away, locking eyes with Ayako. By the time we finally got out of the hospital, it was six in the morning and Ayako was looking dead tired.

"Mai… do you want to visit Bou-san?" she questioned and I slightly brightened, my horrible mood lightening a bit.

"Hai!" I cried out. I haven't seen monk in about a month. Ayako smiled slightly and I looked away, hoping that I wasn't worrying her too much.

Even though I was still in my clothing for bed, I didn't seem to care as we pulled up to a nice place that looked warm and welcoming. Hopping out of the car, I smiled toward Ayako with my bubbly smile.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Bou-san waiting!" I cried cheerily. Ayako seemed to huff and roll her eyes before climbing out of the car.

"It's only six thirty in the morning. It's not like he's going to already be up…"

That statement went right over my head as I happily bounded up the stairs and to the large door. My hand turned into a small fist and I gave three sharp knocks. I could feel excitement climbing up my spine and as soon as the door started to open, I caught sight of Monk looking like I had just woke him up.

"Bou-san!" I cried, pushing the door wide open and attaching myself to his waist. I could hear Ayako laughing and Bou-san crying out in surprise at me even being there so early in the morning.

"Jou-chan!" Monk cried while hugging me even tighter, causing me to wince, but grip him even tighter. Ayako walked up the stairs and smiled at the sight as I buried my face, reveling in something warm and happy, unlike most of my life.

"Takigawa, I…no," Ayako began and both Monk and I turned to look at her. "Both Mai and I need to speak with you." I felt myself stiffen and then tears pricked at my eyes while I looked down, causing my bangs to hide my eyes. Monk gestured for us to come in and once we were seated with tea and some light snacks, Ayako cleared her throat, looking slightly uncomfortable about this whole thing.

"Mai had a dream and I ended up bringing her to the hospital today, at three in the morning. "

"What!" Monk cried out, being sent a glare by Ayako as he interrupted her.

"Takigawa!, Let me finish. As I was saying, Mai had a dream, but this dream… was the first ever to have actually caused herself to bring harm to her being."

I watched through watery eyes and Monks head whipped in my direction, asking with his eyes what I had done. Lifting up my t-shirt, I pulled the large bandage back, showing him the large four gashes that were bright red against my pale skin. Stitches littered the gashes, keeping it tightly together in hopes of healing.

"How?" Takigawa started only to stop and ponder over this.

"I don't know, but this is not good." Ayako stated while looking at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I stated with a smile, having both of them stiffen and then glare at me through narrowed eyes. Ayako sighed and then looked at Takigawa.

"Mai, know that both of us are there for you no matter what."

Monk agreed and ruffled my already messy hair while my heart felt like its spirit had been lifted slightly.

A week had passed since I had harmed myself, yet I still had that dream, constantly waking up in tears and sometimes, it was so intense, that I would wake up, unable to breathe and start clawing at my throat with my fingertips. Luckily it was winter and I could wear my scarf in school to hide the claw marks that just barely showed up on my skin.

I dug through my pocket for my key and with a sigh, I opened my door, looking into the dark and unwelcoming home that never seemed warm like other people's homes. Throwing my backpack to the ground, I shivered at the temperature, already knowing that I couldn't turn it up or I wouldn't be able to pay the heating bill. Getting into warmer clothes, I started to boil water when I heard a creaking noise.

Looking up with a start, I glanced around me, finding it odd that I heard that all of a sudden. Suddenly, my dream flashed before my eyes, and with a cry of fear, not being able to see anything for my sight went black, I stumbled, hitting something hard. It was then that I was plunged into coldness and felt the water around me wrap around my figure like a second skin.

I woke just as quickly, letting my eyes adjust and find myself passed out on my kitchen floor. The water was boiling, causing the kettle to whistle, and with hesitant moves, I got up to shut the stove off. For once, I just wanted to sleep without having the fear of drowning at night in my dreams.

Once my tea was set, I sat down at my counter and stared across my kitchen and to my small living room area.

"Why Naru… why did my dream suddenly start as soon as you broke my heart and left?" I choked out while tears leaked past my eyes and down my cheeks. With a sniff, I took a sip of the warm tea, relishing in the fact that it seemed to warm up my frozen body.

_I was running, for some reason, I needed to hurry and get somewhere really fast. I don't know why, but I needed to find something, or someone. With each foot fall, I drew closer and closer to where I needed to go, yet, at the last second, I lost my footing and went plunging into ice cold water._

_My limbs fell numb, struggling to keep me above the icy waters surface. As my head slipped under the water, I lost sight of the hole in the ice and with fear, I banged on the solid ice above my head. It was then that I sunk lower in the water from the numbness in my limbs. Fear engulfed me as bubbles escaped my nose and my vision blurred from the water. I was searching for a way out, the surface! Where was it!_

_The icy cold water wrapped around me like a second skin as I was tugged even further down into its depths. My head was unable to comprehend which way was which and I could feel that my lips were sealed as tightly as possible. My eyes stung from the intruding object as I tried to make out my blurry surroundings and I struggled, moving sluggishly through the pitch black area that was so cold. My lungs began to ache and as I struggled even more, I could feel them starting to burn. Fear was gripping at my body and making me think un-comprehendible things._

_Am I really going to die like this?_

_It was then, that I was shoved out of the drowning body and when I looked back down upon the now dead person, my breath caught in my throat as a scream tried to work its way from my lips._

"_It's me…I'm the dead body…" I whispered in horror as I stared back into my own lifeless eyes. _


	2. Bubbles are Rising

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt/ Flames unwanted, go bother other people who will care**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing Any questions will have to be held off for it would be giving away information. Unclear on what's happening, then pm me and I'll try to explain. **

**Till the Bell Tolls**

_Bubbles are Rising_

* * *

"Mai, tea."

I jolted out of my nodding off state and looked around, swearing on my life that I had just heard Naru speak. Sighing heavily and running a hand down my face, I looked at the counter in front of me with disdain. Sitting upon the counter, right in front of me, was a large coffee mug with steaming hot coffee in its glass.

I hated coffee, yet it was the last thing I could do to try and keep myself up. I hated those dreams and if nothing for sleeping worked, then I was going to stay up.

I still felt the fear coursing through my body after my last dream, having found out that it was I that had died and not someone else's memory. I just hoped to god that nothing like that would happen.

Glancing at the clock, I finally wilted, shoulders collapsing inward and my chin falling to my chest. Why was I so miserable, depressed, and filled with fear from this dream that haunted my being and from Naru leaving?

Reaching out with my right hand, I grasped the coffee mug and took a quick sip, scrunching up my face when the bitter brown liquid hit my tongue. Sugar did rarely anything for me because I could still pick up that really bitter substance.

"This is ridiculous! Why can't I fall asleep _one_ night without that dream?"

Once again I looked at the clock and sighed. I needed to get ready for school, seeing that the last three months had been doing me no good job wise. Ayako, who has been looking out for me, was paying my bills, which had taken her a great struggle to even get the information from my hands.

She kept insisting and when I had kept refusing, she took aggressive measures. I didn't want to be a burden, but she would not let me have a say in it.

I stood in the bathroom, undressed and staring at the shower with narrowed eyes. Through my dream, I had started to fear water. Flinching when I turned the faucet on, I then stepped into the hot spray of water. At least it was hot and not that icy cold water that formed to my skin in a suffocating way.

School was dragging along that day as my head kept bobbing in each class as I tried to stay awake. I was getting worried glances from friends and teachers as I tried my hardest just to pay attention. It was halfway through my English course, when my English teacher, who was very strict, stood up and called on me.

"Mai, how do you say "Learning without thinking is a dangerous thing" in English?"

Why did I take this class?

Students were looking at me with pity and I looked at the teacher, finding a smug look on her face. Something then, snapped inside of me and I felt my mind reach out, grasping at the words that I have been taught and all the homework assignments that I had to read and do by myself to catch up with this class.

"_Learning without thinking is a dangerous thing!"_ I snapped slightly, before my eyes widened as I realized that I had just spoken fluently in English. Some students murmured and glanced at me, others wore smiles on their faces and nodded in approval. I watched as the teacher scowled and finally turned back to the board.

"Pay attention Mai." Was all she could say as she continued to teach the class. Once the school day was over, I walked out of the building, feeling dead tired and knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep myself up tonight and, as a result, that dream would haunt me once again.

I had barely made it out of the school doors when a horn honked, scaring me. Looking toward the car that had honked, I instantly brightened as I found Monk-san waiting in his car. I quickly made my way over to him and bent down slightly to see what he wanted as he rolled down his window.

"I received a case and wanted to know if you would like to go? Ayako begrudgingly agreed just to keep an eye on you." He said while rubbing the back of his head at the last statement. For once, I felt warmth and delight swell in my chest as I was asked to go on this case.

It had been a little over three months since we even did a case. It wouldn't be the same without Naru and Lin, but I was willing to do anything to get out of that apartment of mine.

"I would love to go!" I cried as I quickly rushed over to the passenger's side and slid in, closing the door behind me.

"Alright, we'll stop at your place to get a bag packed. Plus, I believe Ayako already called your school to tell them that you'll be on a case." Monk stated while glancing at me out of the corner of his eye before going back to looking at the road.

As we pulled into the parking lot to my apartment, I got out with Monk-san following me. Once we entered my house, I heard Monk breathe in sharply.

"Jou-chan! How can you live in such a cold apartment!" he cried out in horror as he pulled on mittens and tightened his jacket. I smiled at his childishness and shrugged my shoulders. Ayako was paying my bills, so I was going to keep the price down on them no matter what.

I soon pulled out a black duffle bag and quickly packed the things I needed before following Monk-san out, locking the door to the lonely apartment as soon as I stepped past its threshold. No one would miss me if I wasn't home. We quickly picked up Ayako, who threw her bags into the back seat with me, one actually colliding with my head before it fell into my lap.

"Ayako! Watch where you throw things!" I cried as I rubbed my now sore forehead.

"Sorry Mai." She simply stated before sighing as she sat in the front seat. "So, what exactly is this case about?"

"Oh, right. Well, this family just bought a house and they believe that it is being haunted by a child. They don't know the reason for it, but they hear a child crying every so often, things being misplaced on purpose, hidden from them. Doors opening and closing, knocks and often times, their child, age seven, will hear footsteps following them."

Ayako seemed to ponder over it for a bit and I leaned forward slightly, wincing when the seatbelt pressed into the front of my chest and stitches.

"Anyone get hurt yet?"

Monk-san glanced back at me in the rearview mirror and nodded.

"Their daughter was almost drown three times in their pond."

My heart stopped and Ayako stiffened, having known only that my dream centered around drowning. Could this be the reason I have been dreaming of drowning? Yet, for some reason, my gut was telling me no, this was not the reason and I'd find out when the time came.

"Although, the mother said that the house is constantly filled with bubbles, just floating around and popping whenever they feel like it."

"Ey, _bubbles_?" Ayako questioned with a funny look crossing her face. My eyes brightened at the fact that I was actually going to see mystery bubbles.

"That's so cool! Bou-san, how come we never ran into a spirit like this before?" I questioned, complaining at the same time. Monk-san looked in his rearview mirror with a frown, and I sighed. It was never good if a spirit stayed in the living world. Even if it seemed harmless, there was still a reason that it was here.

"Gomenasai." I said while looking down.

"Jou-chan, we are probably dealing with a spirit of a child, so please try not to think it's absolutely harmless."

I frowned at that, finding it mean, but as Naru always told me, people's spirits change the longer that they are in the living world. They warp and are twisted through years of influence.

When we arrived at the house, I smiled brightly at the warm sensation I got from looking at it. The house was family size, not too big and not too small. There was a garden of flowers out front and a pathway to the door that was on the porch. Once we piled out, Ayako stretched, complaining about Bou-san's car seats not being comfortable. As soon as we were all out of the car, a woman appeared from inside the house with a warm face, yet worry written in her eyes.

"You must be the Monk I spoke to on the phone. Also, who do you have here?" she questioned while gazing past Monk-san and toward us. "Oh, my, I forgot my manners. I'm sorry. I'm Hisami Matsu."

I smiled while bowing toward her. "Mai Taniyama and this is Ayako Matsuzaki. She's a Priestess and I'm… well, a Latent Psychic." I stated, trying to reassure the woman that we would give some form of help with her haunting.

"Alright, please follow me." She stated while going to her front door and hesitating slightly before opening it. Once I walked through the open doorway, I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared around me at all the bubbles that floated around the room.

Many were bouncing off the walls without popping, some were just sitting on the floor, giving off a rainbow effect within themselves from how the light was reflected, and other merrily danced with one another.

"Oh, wow!" I stuttered out, having the woman look at me and smile at my reaction.

"This is the only thing that seems to be enjoyable through the haunting. We have found out that whenever the bubbles are floating about, our ghost is happy and content, but if we anger our spiritual resident, the bubbles pop and disappear until the child finishes with its tantrum."

"Alright, we will get set up and then ask you questions on the house, and possibly on who you think the child is." Ayako stated while she poked a bubble, causing it to stick to her finger and not pop.

"I want them!" I found myself saying, surprised that I had spoken that without even knowing I had even thought it.

"Come on Jou-chan, we need to get out bags and things." Monk-san stated while ruffling my hair. I turned to follow them, but froze as a presence became noticeable from the corner of the living room. It was neither happy, or angry, but I could tell that it was curious as to who we were. Maybe a cleansing was needed to be done instead of forcefully removing the kid.

We all sat around the living room table, each holding a cup of tea and taking small sips as we spoke with Hisami.

"When did the haunting begin?" Ayako questioned while looking at the older woman.

"Ah, the haunting began last year around spring time. It was warm outside, both Seri, my little girl, and I were outside when something grabbed her and pulled her into our pond. It was almost like the child was jealous that we were not paying attention to them." Hisami murmured and sighed while looking down at her tea.

"We will try our best to get the child to move on." Bou-san stated and I gave a warming smile to the small girl with pig tails and wide, bright green eyes.

As Ayako and Bou-san continued talking, both Seri and I's eyes were following a lone bubble that seemed to have separated from the larger group. When it finally came to a stop, pretty close to Seri and I, we both reeled back as two see-through eyes appeared inside the bubble.

The lights started flickering on and off as the eyes became brighter, staring both of us down. In a couple of seconds, the flickering was over and the bubble popped, causing a scratching noise to fill the air. My hands instantly slammed over my ears to stop the painful noise from entering because of my sensitive hearing.

Hisami then frantically stood up as her hand covered her mouth as horror spread through her eyes. Looking in the direction of which she was staring in, I gasped too, followed by Monk and Ayako.

Written on the wall in child like print, was our answer to the possibility of cleansing the spirit.

"No wanna go!"

Suddenly, loud banging could be heard from the kitchen and I was instantly rushing for the room, followed by Bou-san, who was calling my name.

Mai, don't run off like that!"

I shoved the kitchen door open and stood, frozen in place as I looked around the room. The table had been flipped right over, chairs were tipped, and what was most frightening was the fact that all of the kitchen knives were shoved into the wall, right up to the hilt.

"Bou-san…this case might just be a little harder to solve…" I stated with wide, brown eyes that reflected just how scared I was.


	3. Bubbles Floating

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/ and just stopping by. **

**As for Naru coming back, you'll find out soon enough :)**

* * *

**Till the Bell Tolls**

_Bubbles Floating_

Bou-san and I sighed as we flopped down onto the couch in the living room. We had taken the time to clean up the mess in the kitchen and had just finished, hence why we were so tired.

"Hey Jou-chan, aren't you heading off to bed? Ayako already called it a night to get out of the cleaning I bet."

I gave a breathless laugh and pushed myself up off the couch, getting to my feet. At the same time, I blew some of the bubbles that were in my face, away.

"Alright, night Bou-san." I mumbled, getting a goodnight in return. Once I changed into my night clothes, I crawled into bed and sighed as I begged, for once, that my dream would not come, especially in our clients home.

_Darkness surrounded me and I flinched as I tried to think of a way to wake myself up before I was tormented with that freezing cold water. I quickly slammed my eyes shut and started hitting the top of my head with my fists to see if it would work._

_A chuckle pierced the silence and I froze mid hit, letting my eyes fly open and I spun around with a start. For some reason, all I could do was stare, and stare, and well, stare. I just couldn't put it together to save my life._

"_Mai, I know I'm good looking, but you don't have to stare at me so blatantly." _

_My mouth fell open and then slammed shut as my eyes narrowed, taking in that playful look and then the sudden smile that crossed his handsome face. Instantly, I knew exactly which twin it was._

_My heart hurt, but I shoved it aside as I stormed up to him and with a glare that could rival his brothers, I smacked him across the face, leaving a rather red handprint. _

"_Where have you been Gene!" I cried out with anger, frustration, hurt, and most noticeably, betrayal. Both him and his brother had left me. Gene looked at me with surprise and wonderment as he took in my red face and teary eyes._

"_Mai…" he murmured while reaching out and trying to touch my cheek, but I pulled back, jutting my chin out with trembling lips as I tried not to burst into tears. _

"_Both of you left! I even confessed my love to your brother, and you know what he said? He simply stated that I loved you, not him! And you know what else hurts? That I realized right after he said that, that it was you all along, pretending to be your brother in my dreams!" I snapped, feeling hot tears starting to leak out._

"_Now, all of a sudden you decide to appear before me for what reason? It's definitely not because of those dreams I've been having!"_

_When I mentioned that I've been having dreams, the area around me instantly darkened and I looked up with horrified eyes as I finally took in the fact that it wasn't darkness that really surrounded me. _

_It was huge walls of ice cold water that have been kept at bay. They had slowly begun to weaken with each passing minute and when I looked down after realizing what was around me, I found myself standing ankle deep in the numbing water. _

"_Mai, what kind of dream?" Gene asked in a panic as he viewed the scene around him with worry. When our eyes locked, I watched as he reeled back with horror filled eyes as they took in my brown orbs filled with pure and utter fear and desperation._

"_I'm going to die soon, aren't I?" I questioned him. Which was exactly when the walls gave way and I was hit with stinging cold pain._

I sat upright in bed, breathing heavily and feeling the cold sweat trickle down my body. Had that been a dream, or had it truly been real and Gene was once again there to be my spirit guide?

Wiping the sheen of sweat off my forehead, I stood and walked to the bathroom that was connected to Ayako's and I's room. Turning the faucet on, I washed my face and dried it with a towel before turning the taps off. Looking up into the mirror, I sighed at the dark bags that were forming underneath my eyes.

It felt like I was an insomniac with how little I've been sleeping these past three months. I soon climbed back into bed, realizing it was four in the morning and I wasn't going to be falling asleep once again.

I found myself sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee, having gotten slightly use to the bitterness that came from it. With a sigh, I took a large gulp, almost spitting it out when Bou-san and Ayako walked into the room, bickering away as usual.

"Did you have to wake me up so early? I need my beauty sleep!" Ayako shot at Bou-san and he laughed while holding his sides slightly.

"For what beauty?"

Instantly, Ayako was on Bou-san like a bloodhound picking up a trail. I sat, watching with some amusement as the fiery redhead hit the Monk, who ducked and booked out of the room. The kitchen door soon slammed shut, leaving me alone with my coffee mug.

"What are you doing miss?"

Startled, I looked up and found Seri on her tiptoes, staring at me over the counter. She was pretty small for her age, so her head just reached the countertop.

"Enjoying some coffee." I replied with a happy smile on my face. The little girl continued to watch me and frowned when she looked at the mug.

"Papa always drinks that, but I don't see him much. Mama says he's got work to do."

I smiled down at the girl and then gestured for her to sit next to me. She quickly scrambled into the high chair that was for the counter and she stared out across the kitchen from her seat.

"Do you want tea Seri-Chan?" I questioned and she tilted her head before nodding.

"I'd like to try some. Pretty please?" she murmured while looking at me with wide eyes. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face and I got up, putting the kettle on and getting her cup ready.

"Mai-Chan… that boy is scary… he tried to keep me under the water even though he knew I couldn't breathe while there…"

My head whipped around and I swore my neck just received whiplash. I could see confusion and fear swimming in her eyes, but she looked determined to tell me about that boy.

"Mama said that none of the other people who lived here had any kids like me. I'm scared. Mama said there were no kids, so why is he here? And why is he trying to hurt me?"

That last statement had my heart lurching in pain as I watched her eyes tear up. Once the kettle was whistling, I poured the water and let it steep before putting sugar and cream in it for Seri.

"Here you go. Watch out, it's still hot." I said while smiling slightly as she took a small sip. Her eyes instantly lit up and she looked at the tea and then to me.

"Mai-Chan! This is really good tea!"

Suddenly, the room seemed to darken, but before we could find out if something was about to happen, Bou-san and Ayako burst into the room again, causing the room to lighten, and the two started to dig through things to find food.

"Bou-san, Ayako, Seri told me that all the other previous owners had no kids. So something must have brought that kid here. I wonder if something happened here when no one owned the house."

The two looked thoughtful and then Bou-san murmured something before going back to his eggs that were cooking. I sighed and then stood, stretching my body before heading for the door.

"Ahh, Mai!" Ayako screeched as the knife flung from her hand and shot straight for me. I had just barely stepped back from her screeching, that the knife passed and slammed into the door, going right through it and getting stuck at the hilt.

I blinked, and something tickled my neck, causing me to reach up and rub it before I pulled my hand away and found it stained red.

"A-Ayako?" I questioned with worry in my eyes. She quickly wet a cloth and hurried to my side, putting it over the large slice that went across my neck. It wasn't deep, just a surface scratch, but it bled, a lot.

"I'm so sorry Mai! It was like something just ripped the knife away from me and went sailing through the air."

"Ayako… I'm fine."

Seri, who had been watching the whole thing, started to ball her eyes out.

"He wants you dead too!" She screeched while throwing her hands up to cover her teary eyes. Forgetting my wound, I quickly rushed to her and pulled her hands away from her face gently, avoiding getting blood on her small fingers.

"Seri-Chan, I'm alright, see?" I stated while spinning around. Bou-san, who had been quiet the whole time, walked over to the knife in the door and tugged it out, examining it.

"Mai, we can't cleanse it…" He slowly stated it, like talking to a wild animal that might explode. I was exactly like that, but for some reason, I knew that this child could not be saved. My instinct told me that he was far too gone to even consider cleansing and that was what hurt the most. A child shouldn't have so much hate in their hearts. They were supposed to be the innocent ones that were oblivious to the world's cruelty.

"I know Bou-san… I know…" I sadly replied while looking down with unshed tears. Ayako came over to me and squeezed my shoulders while smiling.

"Let's go get that cut on your neck bandaged up."

After I was all taken care of, I found myself sitting in the living room, watching bubbles just float about, not really moving .

There had been no activity since the morning and Hisami was not too happy with the door being stabbed, but she said it wasn't our fault and nothing could really be done about it. As for our ghost, we needed to find out what he was bound to and then get rid of him. It was harsh, but the truth.

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts when I heard a pitter patter of footsteps run somewhere behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I found nothing and looked forward, my body feeling stiff all of a sudden.

When everything resumed being quiet, I felt my eyelids droop and I tried to keep myself awake, but with each passing second, I was drawn deeper down into darkness.

"_i….ai….Mai!"_

_I bolted upright and let my vision clear before my eyes landed on Gene, who what looking at me with confusion._

"_Why are you back so soon? There is nothing for you to do here… then…why are you…"_

_He was suddenly cut off when water swirled around both of us, yet he stood there, not being affected by the numbing cold and tugging of the water._

"_Gene! I can't take this anymore!" I gasped as I was suddenly pulled back into that dream with an icy tomb. Water gushed into my mouth and flooded my nose before a strong hand suddenly grasped my small frozen hand. I was harshly pulled upward and my head broke the surface, letting me sputter and throw up the cold water that had so violently shoved its way into my nostrils and throat. _

"_Mai!" Gene snapped, causing me to look up at him with my terrified brown orbs. When his calm face met my eyes, I felt relief spill over me and I threw myself at him, balling into his shirt. _

"_Come on Mai… I need to show you what that kid is attached to…" he murmured, leading me to my feet and down a different path that seemed to push the cold water right to the edge of my vision._

_A flash brought us to the bathroom that was in the hallway near I's and Ayako's room. I was just about to ask him what a bathroom had to do with this when a man came from around the corner, dragging a screaming boy by his shirt. _

"_Otou-san! I'm sorry Otou-san, I won't do it again!" the little boy screamed while tears streamed down his face and his tiny hands gripped at his father's tightly clenched fingers._

"_I will not have such a disgraceful musuko in my family!" The father yelled harshly while shoving the door open to the bathroom. With that, he flung the young boy into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Screams erupted and I found my hand covering my mouth as sobs left my body. Gene's hand gently pulled me away and I looked up at him with watery eyes._

"_He killed his own son!" I cried while looking back at the bathroom door, which had blood slowly seeping from underneath it. Gene gave a sad smile and then I felt myself falling down, being engulfed into a bright light. _

I jolted awake and tears gathered around my eyes as I realized that there was never a record of the boy being here because he was murdered and simply disposed of without question. No one knew of him and he never got to live a normal life. Sobs suddenly racked my body and I could feel the bubbles floating around me like tears that were being constantly shed one after another.

That poor boy must want to hurt everyone around him for not helping him when he needed it the most.


	4. Bubbles Cascading

**I do not Own Ghost Hunt.**

**Okay, I feel like this is rushed and I'm overusing water blah! But after this one, the next couple chapters or so on will only deal with the Nightmare for water.**

**Plus I didn't want to drag with case out too long because it was just to get it moving along.**

**Thank you for the reveiws/alerts/favorites. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**OVER DRAMATIC in my opinion lol, have a good night.**

* * *

_Bubbles Cascading_

Monk and Ayako were too busy to listen to me as they started performing exorcisms in each room that they thought needed it. I don't know how many times I tried to talk to them, but each time I would let a single word slip from my lips, either Ayako or Monk would put a hand up and simply state "Not right now Mai."

Anger was bubbling beneath my skin and as I followed the two around, I finally let the heat crawl up my neck as I glared at their backs.

"Fine! Don't listen to what I have to say about which room the ghost is attached to!" I cried out rather smugly before storming off and away from their wide eyes as they tried to stop me.

Quickly, I went into Ayako's and I's room, grabbing some clothing and headed for our bathroom to take a shower. I really needed something to calm myself down. Ever since my life had been messed up, I felt like I was stressing my body and spirit beyond thin.

Quickly stripping down to nothing, I cringed as I unwrapped the cut across my neck and pulled off the large bandage that covered the gashes on my chest. Those were healing nicely, but they were still in danger of getting infected, so I had to be really careful with them. With a sigh, I opened the shower door and turned the water on hot, not wanting anything to do with cold.

Once it was a nice temperature, I stepped in and sighed as the water ran down my head, soaking into my scalp. The glass door next to me fogged up and I relaxed even more as I felt relief come off my shoulders. I didn't let my mind wander in forbidden territory, for I wanted to be free of that right now.

I quickly shampooed my hair and then conditioned it before scrubbing my body, all the way down to my toes. I was just finishing up with washing the soap off when I heard bubbles in the water popping near my feet.

Looking down, I noticed the drain was plugged and thinking it was nothing, I squatted down next to it and started to flip the switch up and down, noticing that it wasn't draining. Confusion hit me before the warm water coming from the shower head suddenly turned ice cold. I bolted upright and backed away from the spray as my breath caught in my throat. Panic hit me as soon as the water started gushing out of the shower head like a fountain.

"It's not draining!" I cried out to myself while trying to shut the water off. When the knobs wouldn't budge, I noticed then that I could see my breath and the goosebumps that crawled along my bare skin. Quickly moving through the now thigh high water, I slammed on the somehow still fogged glass door and shoved it open, only to come against a force and stumble back a tiny bit.

The door wouldn't open.

Then, much to my horror, words started to form in the fog upon the glass door.

"We both fear the same thing."

"No… No… NO!" I began at a whisper before I finally screamed that one word. I was not going to die! That little boy's father had drowned him in their other bathroom. I was not going to let him do the same thing to me or allow my dream to come true.

The waist high water had me chattering as I surged forward, under the fountain of cold water and slamming against the glass door.

"AYAKO! BOU-SAN!" I screamed as I began to panic even more as my feet finally left the floor.

Stay above water. Don't let your head go under! I kept repeating to myself, trying to get out as I pounded my fists against the glass door, which wasn't doing anything to it. I could feel the chills already making their way into my body and the cold water that swirled around my legs seemed to leave them almost fully numb.

"AYAKO!"

The door to the bathroom burst open and I could make Ayako out through the now clear glass door, followed by Bou-san. If this was anywhere near normal, I would have screeched at Bou-san for walking in on me, but right now was not that time.

"MAI!" Ayako screamed while lunging forward and tugging on the glass door.

"No!" a child's voice could be heard before Ayako was shoved back and into Bou-san's arms. Each second I was getting closer to the ceiling and I knew if it did, I would have no more air and it was only a matter of seconds before I had to breathe once again.

Gulping in a deep breath, I went under and shoved myself up against the wall before thrusting my legs forward and into the glass door. Three full kicks and nothing happened before I burst through the surface to breathe.

"Bou-san, Ayako! Help, please, help! I don't want to die!" I cried as tears finally gushed over my lids. Ayako was frantically trying to get to the door while Bou-san began chanting, but nothing seemed to be happening from it. Suddenly, Hisami appeared in the door with a metal bat, which was grabbed roughly from her hands by Bou-san.

I watched as he brought it up, swinging it as hard as he could, only to yelp as it hit an electrical barrier and knocked him back. This child held so much hatred! He was too powerful right now. Everything seemed to stop as soon as I realized my head was hitting the ceiling.

"NARU!" I screamed, not knowing why I even let him cross my mind. He told me I wasn't in love with him, but his dead brother. Yet, when I actually thought about it, why was he telling me what how I felt about him? He wasn't me and he didn't know how I felt.

Taking one last, deep breath, I found myself submerged underwater and pulling myself into a tight ball.

I don't want to die. I never felt like dying, even after mother was finally put to rest with father. I cherished every little thing in life. My life was made by two loving people and I always loved the fact that I'll have some part of my parents with me throughout the rest of my life. I don't want to die. I don't want to DIE!

Ripples suddenly began to come from my curled up body and I felt a pulse go through the water, followed quickly by another and then another. I could see Bou-san suddenly panic and began to tug a bawling and terrified Ayako out of the room with Hisami in the lead. Why were they abandoning me?

As quickly as that thought went through my head, I choked out a couple of bubbles as a large amount of power left me, slamming into the glass door and shattering it, sending the water and I out and onto the tiled floor.

A child's scream of anger could be heard before I felt fresh air hit my face, letting me take in short gasps to try and get the air flowing again. Coughing racked my small, frozen form and I could finally hear Ayako screeching in the other room as she fought to get to me.

"Mai! Mai, are you alright? Mai!" and she was suddenly wrapping me into a large blanket and dragging my frozen form out of the bathroom like we were being chased by Urado.

A shiver ran through my body when I remembered that place, but I threw it out of my mind when I looked at Ayako with large, brown eyes. It was then I started sobbing into her arms as she pulled me to her.

"You're safe Mai, you're okay. I'm here for you." She murmured into my ear as she stroked my wet hair out of my tear and water streaked face. She pulled me closer to her and I closed my eyes as she rubbed my back through the blanket. I could feel Bou-san's hovering presence, but I was quickly engulfed in blackness, finally free of that dream for now.

_General_

"How can we be so stupid!" Ayako seethed while pulling Mai closer to her form, making sure to rub the poor girl to get the chills out of her cold body. Monk shifted and was about to say something when Ayako snapped her gaze toward him.

"No, don't even! All of us, all of us know how Mai is always targeted! How can we be so _stupid_!"

Hisami, who had disappeared, returned with an electric heating blanket, shooing Monk out the door as the two woman dressed the young girl in clothes and put her under the warm blanket. Once they had everything settled, Hisami opened the door for Bou-san and she quickly rushed out to get a mop and broom with a dust pan.

"Should we have Mai leave?" Monk questioned while watching the poor girl with sad eyes. She was always targeted for some reason. Suddenly, Ayako shot up off the bed and turned fully toward Monk.

"The glass, it shattered! What did Mai do? The amount of Spiritual powers she just unleashed is almost unheard of!"

Monk seemed to remember that as soon as Ayako had started to speak about it. The girl, who originally held no psychic powers, had come a long way; including what she had just done to save herself was a quite a shock to the system.

"Ayako… do you think we should have her trained?" Monk questioned with concern. They couldn't let her continue gaining more power without it being controlled. If this continued, it would either kill someone close to her or herself if it was that dangerous.

"Train her as _what_? She is a Latent Psychic, somewhat of a medium, can Astral Project, sometimes see what might happen in the future and suddenly exhibits the potential of having P.K. or P.K.S.T. What could we possibly train her as?"

Suddenly Monk smiled while looking at Ayako and then his eyes shifted toward the brunette. "A Protector."

Ayako seemed to think about this for a second while looking down at the girl. A protector?

"Cleansing and protecting will become her strong points. She might figure out how to do offence herself, but Defense will be able to put more strain and control on her abilities to protect herself and others around her."

Ayako actually let her mouth drop open as she looked at Monk with wonderment. She didn't give him enough credit. As soon as she thought that, her face went fully red and she looked down toward Mai so Monk couldn't see her blushing cheeks.

They were suddenly interrupted as Mai started to come back to the living.

Mai

My eyes fluttered open and I found both Ayako and Bou-san leaning over me with worried looks in their eyes.

"Hey sweetie." Ayako mumbled while rubbing my arm with a loving gaze. My heart lurched and I could feel the hurt there, in the farthest reaches before I shoved it aside and smiled widely. Then, just as suddenly as I smiled, I let it drop and glared at both of them, sending them scurrying back with fright.

"I tried telling you about the boy, but no! Both of you where apparently too busy." I huffed while sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest. "Anyways, he is attached to the bathroom a couple doors down from this room."

That was all I had to say before Bou-san stormed out of the room with a dark look on his face.

"Where is he going?" I asked while blinking owlishly at Ayako, who sighed and flicked my nose quite hard.

"Ouch!"

"He is going to go and exorcise that spirit that had crossed the line and dare touch our Mai."

I felt a blush coming on and looked away. Ayako and Bou-san cared too much about me, yet that made me feel like I was actually worth something and not just someone that was worthless.

As Bou-san slammed open the door to the bathroom with harsh movements, I heard him begin to chant, causing a screech to fill the entire house and things to go crashing down from the walls. I covered my ears as the little boys voice filled my head.

"Why? I want revenge! You all leave me, not helping me! I want you all dead!"

Bubbles formed everywhere in the room, almost a suffocating amount before a painful howl was heard and all the bubbles began to cascade to the floor, bursting upon contact.

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and Ayako pulled me into another hug.

"You're too soft for your own good Mai… You selfless girl…"

I sniffled while rubbing my eyes. "I didn't even know his name Ayako! His father killed him, his family never cared and it's just not fair!"

"Mai… there is nothing that we can do. He almost Killed you for crying out loud!" Ayako snapped and I sniffled before finally sighing.

"I know… but you know how I am Ayako… when it comes to spirits that are so mad, but their life in the first place wasn't fair and they are hurt in the end."

Bou-san suddenly appeared with a scowl on his face and messed up clothing that were soaking wet.

"Damn spirit attacked me with _bubbles_!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat at the look Bou-san had on his face. He looked miserable about this whole case, but we had finished it, somehow. My eyes then flickered toward the bathroom, seeing Hisami cleaning it up and Seri helping her.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and sighed. It seemed like my dream was going to haunt me no matter where I went. I was pulled from my train of thought when Ayako and Bou-san sat in front of me.

"Mai, we have a lot to do once we are finished up here." Bou-san stated while smiling at me. I felt a blank draw up in my head and I looked at the two with questioning eyes.

"Have a lot to do? Like what?"

"We are going to have someone train you as a Protector so you can use your powers correctly." Ayako stated with a smile. I looked at both of them and a smile suddenly appeared on my face.

"Really? As in I won't be so useless anymore?"

"Mai! You were never useless in the first place!" Bou-san chided and then ruffled my hair as a genuine smile that I haven't truly had on my face since Naru broke my heart and left, appeared.


	5. Reuniting

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. Grammer and spelling are not perfect.**

**Can I actually say that I wasn't expecting so many to favorite/alert/review and all that, for this story. I am glad that many of you have found this to your Likings. Thank you so much for taking the time to veiw this story.**

**Don't forget, this is a dark fic and will be sad or too much gore, but it will have what everyone favors between our two love birds (who fight too much and are in denial- Naru)**

* * *

**Heads up about Mai: I am trying my best not to (in gaming terms) make her powers OP. She has flaws, she can not really use them for attacks. She will have weaknesses in her shields until she acutally gets use to this type of power and above all, control flaws.**

_Reuniting_

I moaned in pain as I collapsed to the ground with a huff. It had been almost a full month since Ayako, Bou-san, and I had finished that Bubble case and began my training.

So far, I had learned how to put up protective shields and do stun attacks. If that doesn't seem like a lot to them, then I was going to throw a fit. It took so much energy just to get a shield up in milliseconds.

Bou-san had told me that it would become like second nature once I was use to using my powers.

One time, Bou-san had sent an attack at me, surprising me so badly that my shield barely blocked it. That surprise led to me being so mad that in my anger, random objects such as rocks and branches were lifted off the ground and chucked at him.

Ayako, who had been in the background, started howling in laughter and clutching her sides as she bent over with tears in her eyes. That was how I had found out that I had P.K.S.T. Which I had doubted at first until I started making things float unconsciously before I learned how to control it.

Coming back to the present, I flinched as Ayako seemed to be giving me a lecture about not paying attention. Bou-san snickered as he spotted the confused look on my face and Ayako's face went slightly red as she realized that I wasn't paying attention in the first place. I flinched back and then smiled slightly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry Ayako…" I murmured while she sighed. I then caught her glance as she looked slightly down toward my chest. A sudden frown found my lips as I looked down at the puckered and still red lines. We had just gotten the stitches out and were letting them air out for now.

"How are the wounds doing?" she questioned and I shrugged while pulling my shirt slightly up, trying to cover them as best I could, seeing that I started to feel self-conscious. Before Ayako could say anything else, I jumped when a car door slammed outside, followed by two others. Turning slightly, I furrowed my brows when a knock sounded on my apartment door. Standing up, I quickly crossed the room and unlocked the door, pulling it open. What I found on the other side surprised me.

"Yasu, John, Masako! What are you guys doing here?" they all looked at one another and then back toward me, Yasu and John giving me large grins and Masako a small one.

"We thought we would stop by for a visit." Yasu stated while smiling and pushing his way into my apartment without even letting me invite him in. John and Masako looked at me and I moved aside, gesturing for them to come in, seeing that Yasu had invited his own self into my home.

Once I closed the door, I turned around, viewing everyone that was clustered around my small couch and love seat. It was like those days SPR was still open and we would all gather in the sitting room.

"Mai, where is my tea?" Yasu questioned, pushing his glasses up to cause a glint on them. I stared at him with a sour look and he then burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll come help you with the tea!" he said while starting to get up from his seat. Masako suddenly stood, stopping Yasu from getting up.

"No, I'll help Mai. I need to talk to her anyways." She said in a quiet voice.

I looked at her with surprise, but shoved it aside. In the last couple of months since Naru left, Masako and I had become so close, one could call us sisters. She knew every single detail about my dream, unlike Ayako, who only vaguely knew it.

I set the kettle on the stove and turned to Masako once the burner was on.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" I questioned while eyeing her slightly. I then caught her glance toward the scars and I flinched under her pitying look.

"Please…don't give me that look. You know I don't like that Masako-Chan."

She sighed and hid her mouth behind her kimono sleeve, which was pulled away by me, allowing me to see her full face. For some reason, I got into the habit of pulling her hand away from her mouth when she did that. At first, she had been perplexed, then went through aggravation before just getting use to it around me.

"I'm currently having some problems with getting my feelings out around John. Unlike how I use to blackmail Naru into dates, I feel that I want John to know the real me… Not some stuck up girl with a rich and famous background and willing to use information to her own advantage."

My eyes widened as I realized just what kind of information she was giving me. I then smiled and slight tears pricked in the corners of my eyes.

"Awww, Masako is in love!"

She then lunged at me, shoving her hand over my mouth and giving me a frown.

"Not so loud Mai!" she hissed while looking over her shoulder, to the kitchen doorway. We could hear the crew out in the living room being loud and she gave a sigh before letting her hand drop away from me.

"I really can't help… maybe ask him to go and eat lunch with you, spend some time with him. Get to know him, but with him being a Priest right now, he can't have a relationship with you…" I mused as I watched Masako's face seem to get sadder and sadder.

"Don't give up hope though Masako-Chan, I'm sure John will see your feelings." I chirped just as the whistling of the water could be heard. She gave a small nod with a light smile on her face.

As we were pouring the tea water and letting it steep, Masako's face suddenly became dark and a look of hate appeared in her eyes.

"I have bad news." She murmured while looking down at the floor, staring at her feet. I furrowed my eyebrows and then smiled at her.

"It can't be that bad." I simply stated, stopping as she gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. "Could it?"

"I received a phone call the other day… Naru is coming back with Lin-san to open up SPR again and he wants the regular crew there."

Silence fell between us, leaving the kitchen absolutely silent. Masako gave me a worried look and cringed when the toaster behind me started to float off the counter.

Before she could say anything at all, the toaster went flying and slammed into the wall opposite both of us, sending bread crumbs flying and the dented creation to the floor. Hurried footsteps where heard and both of us looked up at the crew that gathered in the kitchen, looking at us with worry.

"Are you two alright? What happened?" Ayako questioned while looking between us. I looked away and started to fidget as Masako took it upon herself to tell them what she told me.

"Naru is reopening SPR and he wants all of us to work for him once again."

A chorus of cries rang from the group before me and I looked at them with questioning eyes. Naru had paid us very well, so that meant more money for the whole gang. I knew that everyone was missing the cases that we would all go on and the family gatherings in the office. With SPR open, they wouldn't have to worry about having to jump at whatever job came their way.

Like Ayako said. I was too selfless for my own good.

I looked at Masako and she was watching me with calculating eyes, not letting the hurt look that crossed my face go unnoticed.

"Mai, would you be okay working there once again?" Yasu questioned while everyone watched me cautiously. They all knew what had happened before Naru had left. I had been hurt badly from him, but it also didn't help that I was being stressed to the max with this icy cold dream.

I stared at them for a couple of minutes, feeling Masako put her hand on my lower back and leading me out of the room, toward my bedroom.

Once she had me seated on my bed, I took a deep breath, grabbed my pillow and shoved my face into it while screaming my head off.

"Masako, why does it seem like he's personally haunting me? I can't get a break! Do you know how humiliating it is to tell someone you love them and then get it shoved right back into your face?"

"Mai…maybe…maybe there is a reason why he is coming back… There is no other reason for him to even come here in the first place. He found his brother and that was all he was here for originally… there must be a reason for him to decide on coming back to Japan."

I gripped my pillow, not wanting to let it go, but I then sighed and let it drop to the ground as I let a small smile form over my lips. "Maybe."

My door was thrown open and Yasu stood there with stars in his eyes while looking at both of us.

"It's a blizzard outside!"

I lunged off my bed and ran to my window, throwing open the curtains, finding it a winter wonderland outside. Masako gasped and then hurried out of my room.

"I'll be heading home before it gets even worse outside!" she called out. John instantly agree along with the rest of the crew before they all said their goodbyes and left me all alone in my small apartment. Heading to the kitchen, I realized that we had all forgotten about the tea and I walked over to it, simply looking at the brown liquid before dumping it down the sink.

I can do this. If he wants everyone back, then I can and will do this.

That decision was instantly thrown to the wolves.

"I can't do this! He hates me for telling him that I love him! That I am trying to replace Gene by using him! No, nope, Gene was my spirit guide, not Naru. Naru is alive and breathing, not Gene. I fell in love with Naru." I stated while slamming my fist down on my counter.

It took me two seconds before the pain registered and I cried out as my fist started throbbing from the impact.

Why was I such a magnet for ghosts and hurting myself?

That night, same as mostly all the nights these past few months, I stayed up with coffee being my best friend. It was eight in the morning, I was already showered and everything, seeing that I had nothing better to do, that my cellphone started to ring.

Ayako had personally seen to it that I had one, since I had no phone whatsoever. Looking at the caller I.D., I found it to be Masako. Flipping it open, I smiled brightly as I answered.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Masako-Chan."

"Mai… Naru wants us all at the SPR building by eight thirty…"

"He's already here? I thought you said…"

"Mai, I know. It's been a couple days before I informed you… I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but I didn't want you panicking and stressing yourself out even more. Both you and I know that you didn't get any sleep last night, correct?"

"Hai…"

"Now, get moving… He's probably the same as ever."

With that, she hung up and I closed my phone while looking down at it sadly. Sighing, I stood up, pulling on my winter jacket and scarf, followed by my boots.

Today I wore mostly all white, except for my boots, which were black. With that, I tucked my phone into my pocket, tugged mittens on and locked my apartment door behind me as I set off toward SPR's old building.

As my boots crunched the snow beneath my feet, I cringed as I looked ahead of me. So many questions were plaguing me, yet I couldn't make out any clear ones.

It took me a good ten minutes, which, by the time apparently on my phone, I have five minutes left before it hit eight thirty. By the cars already here, everyone was inside the building, probably waiting for me, expecting me to be late.

"Just suck it up Mai!" I told myself as I stared at SPR's door. I finally opened the door and when I stepped in, I found everyone staring at me with worry in their eyes. I quickly took my mittens off and then pulled my jacket off, leaving the scarf to keep the still puffy red scars from sight.

A tall figure caught my eye and I turned, bowing slightly while holding back the tears that might be showing through my watery vision.

"Lin-san, glad to see you again." I almost choked out. I could feel everyone's gaze on my form and I looked at Masako as she looked toward the figure standing near Lin-san. With a deep breath, I lifted my face up, jutting my chin out and looked at the one that cause me so much pain.

He still wore the same color clothing. He still had a blank face void of emotion. He still had those dark, almost navy blue eyes, and he seemed even more of a Narcissist.

Before anyone could speak, I marched up to Naru with determination swelling in my gut, and unlike with his brother's slap, I brought my fist back and swung forward, connecting it with his face.

"Your brother's punishment wasn't as bad as yours, you jackass." I spat.

"Mai!" everyone shouted, except for a few. Masako seemed to have a smirk planted on her face, seemingly out of place, but it was there. Lin wore a stunned look and when I finally found Naru's face, I couldn't help the satisfaction that swelled inside my chest as I found blood dripping from his nose.

Any other time I would have worried my head off, but this day, he deserved it and with that look he was giving me now, it was almost like he had been expecting it.


	6. Spirit Guide

**I do Not Own Ghost hunt**

**Thank you all for Reveiwing/alerts/favorites I really love seeing that people like this story. I'm still surprised that many of you do like it actually, lol.**

**Anyways, sorry for the Lul in this chapter. I didn't want to start the new case right off the bat, especially so soon since they just met again. **

* * *

_Spirit Guide_

"I didn't know you could punch Mai…" Naru simply stated, yet I could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. He was stunned, surprised, and a bit angry at what I just did.

When had it become so easy to read him?

He held the bridge of his bleeding nose and put a tissue to it once Lin reappeared with the tissue box. Naru sighed and his eyes closed, allowing his eyebrows to furrow slightly. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, Lin let a smile cross his face before words tumbled from his lips.

"You deserved that."

Naru's eyes popped open and stared at Lin with a sense of betrayal. Bou-san and Yasu burst into a fit of laughter, leaving Ayako grinning like a mad lady and as for I, I couldn't help the smug smile that came over my face.

Masako smiled slightly at me and nodded her head in appraisal while John looked really undecided on how to take to this whole situation. We all became quiet when Naru glared at everyone, mostly focus on me and my slightly bloody fist.

"Mai, go wash your hands and then make tea."

I froze when he simply stated that, seemingly ignoring the whole fact that I had just punched him in the face. Yes, he stated that he didn't know I could actually punch, but I expected a scolding, or at least being called an idiot by him.

Grumbling, I stormed past him and went to make tea.

_Naru_

Shock hit me like a ton of bricks when I saw her fist coming right at me. In my sudden state of mind, I didn't react fast enough and I felt her fist collide with my nose.

When she had first walked into the room, I felt my heart stutter as I took in the sight of her. She looked beautiful, not that I would admit it to myself, let alone anybody else. Yet, as I studied her more, I found dark half circles lingering around her lower eyelids. Did she not get enough sleep last night?

When she had reacted toward me in such a manner, I couldn't really blame her. I had been rude before I left for England. Now I was back and she probably was holding a grudge against me.

I was pissed that she had swung at me and actually landed a hit, but I never expected bubbly Mai to come out of nowhere and punch me in the first place. Luckily she didn't break my nose. As of right now, all I could do to punish her, was tell her to make me her tea. I had been craving it for the past four months.

Though, I just couldn't get the fact out of my mind that I had been punched, in the face, by a girl.

That was a blow to my Pride.

_Mai_

I set a tray of tea cups in front of everyone and smiled as they all took their glasses. As for me, I held a cup of coffee in my hands and took slow, tentative sips, trying to make myself take the time to enjoy a cup of energy.

Naru, whose nose was turning an off color, probably from bruising, sat down on the chair, farthest away from me. I could literally feel the icy glares from him, yet I ignored it, occupying myself with my red and white cup that had small hearts all over it.

"Mai… you mentioned my brother…" Naru called out and I froze. I did? Huh, might have been when I was feeling all that satisfaction.

"Gene is still my Spirit Guide. Don't ask me why. Both of us don't know the answer."

Naru seemed to narrow his eyes even more at me and I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he dabbed away some more blood that was slowly leaking out of his left nostril. He looked none too pleased.

"I called you all here because I have accepted a case. If you wish to go, we will be leaving Saturday morning, six sharp."

I felt a pointed look come my way and I flinched. Of course he would be looking at me for making them run late. With that stated, he went to get up before Bou-san glanced my way and interrupted him.

"Naru-bou, what exactly is this case about?"

Naru sent Monk a glance and then looked at me with his cool, calculating gaze before I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"I do not know yet. The clients came in and begged for us to take the case. Already, there has been a death and many injured at this place and they are adamant that it is paranormal activity. It is a hotel, if that helps any."

He was being vague and it was grating on my nerves, but I didn't let it show. It was obvious that he knew things to some extent or he wouldn't have accepted this case in the first place. With that, everyone stood up and we began to head for the door while Lin and Naru were staying.

"Oh, and Mai." Naru called out. Everyone stopped and turned to see what was going to happen as I stiffened and let my gaze lock with his hard stare. "Refrain from hitting your Boss if you wish to keep your job."

My face heated up and turned a brilliant red as Ayako and Bou-san lunged forward and held me back as I tried storming over to him. My orbs held a fiery glare and I was fuming as the Priestess and Monk dragged me out of the building. I could also feel my powers starting to lick at objects and Ayako smacked the back of my head, resulting in me reeling that chaos back inside.

"That, that no good for nothing tea loving narcissist!" I cried out, not being able to think of anything more fancier to say than that.

Yasuhara actually snorted as he doubled over in laughter. "Mai! I'm going to have to teach you a wider range of vocabulary!"

My harsh glare that I sent him, shut him up and he started fidgeting with an innocent look on his face.

"Bou-san! My love, please save me from the evil wrath of Mai! I don't think I can handle the pain of a broken nose!" Yasuhara cried out while latching to Bou-san's arm.

Snickers where heard and I glowered while my face went red once again.

"Yasuhara, get off me!" Monk cried while trying to pull his arm away from the teen. Said teen whined and started complaining about how Monk didn't show him his love very well. Monk gave him a horrified look and ended up trying to shove Yasu away with his hand shoved into the teens face.

"You wound my heart Takigawa-san!" Yasu chided while pulling away and pretending to pout. I watched in amusement, anger toward Yasu fully forgotten as I enjoyed these two before me.

Subconsciously, I began to rub at my still healing wounds on my chest for they had begun to itch beyond belief. Ayako, who had been standing nearby, shot her hand out and hissed at me.

"I should bring you back inside to check those out…" she murmured to me and I felt my neck protest as I looked at her quickly.

"Not here!" I cried and she glowered at me.

"Mai, he's going to notice the scars with the way most of your shirts seem to show a bit of your chest…"

I didn't reply, and as she went to drag me inside, I tugged away, giving her a pleading look. Ayako suddenly caved and shook her head at my stubbornness.

"On my own time and if I'm in the mood, then I'll tell him." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone started to leave and I was left alone, standing outside SPR's building. I scowled as I looked at the large snow piles and then I looked at my boots, scuffing the right one on the snow covered ground. Looks like I'll be walking home once again.

When I finally opened the door to my apartment, I stared into the darkness with a sudden feeling of fear. It was almost as bad as my dream. I had specifically left my window curtains open, to let the light flow into the living room, which was in sight from the apartment door. Those curtains were closed. My breath hitched as I spotted a shadow move and when I looked again, it was gone.

Maybe I had left my curtains closed by accident? No, I definitely did not leave my curtains closed. Being up all night, I had opened them first thing in the morning to watch the sun rise. None of my friends, other than Masako, had a key to my house.

I took a step back from my open door, letting myself peer into the darkness that haunted my dreams. It was probably be just as cold. My hand instantly pulled out my cell phone and I dialed said friends name.

"Mai?" Masako questioned as I continued to let my eyes scan what I could of my apartment.

"Masako-Chan, do you still have my apartment key?"

I heard some shuffling on her side of the phone and then her voice next.

"Yes, I have it here. Why, did you lose your key?"

"Masako-Chan… Only you and I have a key, other than the land lord, who wouldn't go into my apartment personally. My door was locked when I got home; I had locked it before I had left this morning also. Yet, its pitch black and my curtains, that I _always _open, every single morning, are closed."

I was just about to continue on talking when a hand materialized out of nowhere and pulled me into my apartment. I let a scream rip out of my throat and I swung blindly, noticing that, one, it was bright as day in my apartment, two, nothing was before me, and three, Masako was calling my name on my phone, worried.

"Mai! Is everything alright?"

I made a small, awkward sound in the back of my throat as Gene's spirit sudden appeared before me with a large, satisfied grin on his face.

"That's for slapping me." And he was gone. That bastard had scared the living hell out of me!

Finally, I noticed my phone and I put it to my ear, hearing Masako calling out frantically.

"Hey… Masako-Chan… Gene…just pulled a prank…"

It was un-natural for Masako to laugh like she was currently laughing. Yet I really couldn't say anything because I was still freaked out that Gene had actually scared me. I had thought someone had somehow gotten into my apartment, only to find out it was my Spirit Guide that set everything up to make my nerves all jumpy.

Glaring around the house, hoping I was somehow directing my glare toward Gene, I said goodbye to Masako and slammed my apartment door shut, bolting it. I then found myself glaring at the curtains Gene had opened back up, letting the gray light from outside filter in.

It was early winter, but even so, we've had so much snow already that it was getting to be too much. As I looked outside, I let a small smile grace my lips as I watched snowflakes fall from the sky. I loved when it snowed.

Time passed by slowly, seeing it was only the afternoon and I came to find myself digging through a dusty closet that I had stuffed most of my things in after I first got settled in here. Old pictures of my mother, father and I were found, along with some belonging from both my parents.

It was further back that I stopped all movements as my eyes fell onto a large case, almost taller than me. Walking over to it, I hefted it up by the straps and pulled it onto my back, finding it slightly lighter than I expected.

Once I was out of the closet, I looked at the case and tears threatened my vision as I unclasped the locks on one side. As soon as I had the lid open, I felt the gushing of tears down my cheeks and a large smile found its way to my face.

"I forgot I had you…" I cooed while stroking the beautiful wood to my mother's Cello. With delicate hands, I removed it from its case and sat down in a chair that was to my desk. I found the bow and pulled it out, tightening the strings and putting rosin upon the bow.

My mother had taught me to play Cello before she joined father and ever since that day, I had put it away, not wanting anything to do with it because it reminded me of her so much. Now that I think about it, this actually might, in a way, help me pass the time and relieve myself of stressful, and sleepless nights.

Actually being quite jittery about finding my Mothers Cello, which was now mine in a way, I brought it out to the living room and dragged my chair with me. First, I had to tune the instrument. And boy, let me tell you, I've never heard such an out of tune Cello before.

Once it was all set, I drew my bow across the strings before diving head first into scales that would get me back into the groove of playing.

It was difficult, at first, getting use to the fact that my fingers were a lot longer than that of a child's and I hadn't played for a couple of years. I smiled softly as I gazed at the Cello with a warm heart. My mother was still here. She taught me something that could be passed down and I could actually say that I was proud to have known her and had been her daughter.

That night, a usual sleepless night, was filled with scales from the Cello and a relaxed body as I let my stiffened body go. My parents would always be watching over me, that's all I needed to know.


	7. Three Blind Mice

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Sorry for the delay, I had a Violin concert and needed to practice like no tomorrow. So here is the next chapter and hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for Reviews/favorites/and all that lovely stuff :D**

* * *

_Three Blind Mice_

I was packed and ready by five in the morning, already having drunk five cups of coffee with lots of sugar added, to see if it would do anything to me in the first place. Hopefully I don't have a crash later on during the day. I looked at my small bag, knowing that it was full of everything I needed, which wasn't much, then my gaze went to my Cello.

I had played it for over five hours, letting all my mother's lessons come back to the forefront of my mind. Did I want to bring it on this case? My eyebrows furrowed and then I sighed. Naru would just complain it was in the way. Looking at the clock, I found it to be five twenty and glared even harder at the ticking hands. Why was it that the time seemed to go by so quickly?

I averted my gaze and grabbed my red checkered scarf today, tying it around my neck and letting the ends hang down in front of my chest. I pulled my winter things on and then thought about the earmuffs that Masako had bought me.

They were black and fuzzy, and with a sigh, I ran to my room and dug through some things on my desk before I found them. I quickly pulled them on, making sure I had my cell, and then grabbed my bag, locking up the apartment.

The street lights were still on, seeing that it was still pitch black out and I cringed at the bitter cold hitting my cheeks and nose. I walked as quickly as possible and once I came into view of the SPR building, I found that the lights were on inside and only Bou-san's car and the van were in the parking lot.

Rubbing my eyes from being tired and getting no sleep, I walked into the building, cursing at the stairs that I needed to climb just to get to everyone else. Why we didn't have the office on the lower level confused me. Shoving the door open, I was greeted with a sleepy looking Bou-san, and two stoic men.

Bou-san sent a wave toward me, not at all surprised that I was here this early while I got odd looks from the two emotionless males.

"Mai, tea."

Just like usual. With a huff, I shut the door and pulled off most of my winter things, expect my scarf before heading for the kitchen. Once I was done with making the tea, I handed the three in the room their cups and sat down next to Bou-san with a huff. I slouched on the couch, letting my head lean back and let my eyes drift shut for a couple of seconds. A frown soon found its way to my face and I grumbled something under my breath.

Ney, Jou-chan, you doing alright?" Monk asked me and I lifted an eyelid at him, eyeing him out of the corner of my vision. I knew what he was talking about and it was quite obvious for he was looking worriedly at me. I let my eyes open fully and I stared at the ceiling with a deeper frown.

"I'm fine Bou-san, just beyond tired." I whispered and felt my eyes drooping, but not allowing myself to fall asleep. It was almost like my body was denying me sleep now that it knew itself why I was trying to avoid sleep.

Monk frowned, from what I could tell and I was about to ask him something when the door to SPR slammed open and Yasuhara came treading in with snow covering him.

"I can't believe how much it's been snowing out lately." He stated as his glasses fogged up and left him blind as a bat. I found myself snickering at him and Bou-san laughed as he stood up and made two swipes across Yasu's glasses himself.

"Bou-san! You probably just smudged them!" Yasu cried while pulling his glasses away from his face and cleaning them.

It was almost six and everyone had filtered into the room, looking sleepy and just dead tired. I couldn't blame them, waking at an ungodly time when they weren't use to it. Even Masako, who was always busy, never got up before six unless she needed to fly to a movie shoot.

As everyone sat around the table in the main office area, I brought out another tray of Tea and let them take the cups with grateful responses, especially since it was cold and snowing once again. We were all talking about what kind of case this could be when Naru stepped out of his office and stopped near all of us with a scowl on his face.

"Lin and I packed the van last night so it is all set for us to leave. Gather your things and we'll be leaving now." And he turned and walked out of the SPR building, quickly followed by Lin, who had somehow joined him unnoticed.

We all grabbed our things and I pulled my pack on, adjusted my earmuffs for outside and buttoned up my jacket. Once everyone was out of the building, I made sure the lights were off and doors locked with a sign saying we were away on business. When I joined everyone in the semi heavy snow falling from the sky, I realized that we would all be carpooling once again, but this time, I knew Masako would be going with Bou-san and the rest, seeing that she had feelings for the Priest.

I looked longingly at the laughing group and rubbed at the red, puckered scars on my chest with a sad smile. It was becoming a habit, the rubbing of the scars, and for some reason I didn't even realize that I was doing it before it registered in my brain.

"Come on Mai, you're going to make us late." Naru monotonously called out to me and my head whipped around toward him, which caused me to slightly hurt my neck.

By the time it was eight A.M, I could feel myself starting to get sleepy, but I refrained from letting my head lean back. I was squished between Lin, who was driving and Naru, who was reading a book in the car. I would have already been car sick if I had been reading as long as him. I could read a bit, but only for about maybe an hour.

As for the car ride, we had about three more hours of driving and I just couldn't continue sitting here. My legs were getting cramped and I could feel my body getting stiff from not having a lot of room to move between the two.

With a frown, I glanced at Naru, who was currently still engaged with his book and I already knew Lin was focused on the road. Looking away, I let my leg next to Naru, slip onto his side of the car and I stretched it out, ignoring his glance that he sent my way.

At least I was wearing black skinny jeans instead of a skirt. I definitely wasn't going to wear one of those during the winter. I was lost in my train of thought when I felt my foot being nudged. Glancing down, I found Naru's foot next to mine and I looked at him, seeing his eyes going back and forth over the page he was reading. Looking forward once more, I twitched as I felt my foot being nudged again. Seems he wants it out of his space.

With a small smirk, and thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to annoy him, I nudged him back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his usual emotionless face grimace and then go back to normal. I was left alone after a couple of nudges back, which were seemingly getting a lot harder than just a simple nudge.

The rest of the car ride was boring to say the least. For some reason, I wished that Masako still harbored a crush on Naru, so I could have road in the car with the others. Once we were off the highway, I watched out the window as we passed by large estates that put my apartment to shame.

To think that such places existed and I lived in something so much tinier. It was like a punch to the gut when I actually thought about it.

Another half an hour passed by the time we got off the highway and we slowed down, pulling into a long driveway. As we followed it, we came to an opening and found many cars in the parking lot and beyond that, a beautiful hotel that was styled like a large Japanese family estate.

"This is the hotel?" I breathed and Naru gave me an odd look.

"Idiot." He murmured while snapping his book shut and putting it away. I felt my face burn with embarrassment and looked down, feeling really stupid right there.

Once we were parked, Lin was the first to get out, and with much experience, I unlocked my seatbelt and bolted out Lin's door, surprising him.

"Mai-Chan! You're alive! I thought we would never see that beautiful face again!" Yasuhara shouted as the gangs car came pulling into the parking lot. I smiled as I heard Ayako shouting about the cold weather and the fact that windows are supposed to be closed during that time. Yasuhara grinned at her and kept putting the window down until Bou-san finally pulled into the parking space next to us.

"Lin, Mai, with me. We are going to go and speak with the owners while Takigawa-san, Yasuhara, and John help carry the equipment in and Ayako, with Hara-san can look around the place to see if they find anything."

I looked over toward Naru and sighed. Same workaholic as usual.

When we arrived at the entrance of the hotel/estate, I couldn't help but gasp at the sheer beauty of this place. It was absolutely gorgeous and I wouldn't want to know how much just one room would cost for the night. It was probably so far out of my money range that I'd be jealous of everyone that actually had money for these things.

As soon as we stepped foot onto the stairs leading to the estates doors, two people came out with an air of royalty. I wanted to sneer and stick my tongue out childishly at them, but I just couldn't.

"You must be Shibuya Psychic Research. I'm so sorry to have you coming so far out, but we really must have this taken care of. Its scaring away our customers and we can't have that with this business that we run." Spoke an older woman, face painted like a geisha and hair all fancy too.

She wore a geisha kimono and one could tell that she had been beautiful in her previous younger years of life. Her husband stood next to her, wearing older clothing that went along with his wife's outfit. He was balding and didn't look too happy to see us, but he seemed to accept and come to terms that this was the only way they could get business going again.

"This is my Husband, Kyoto Ryuga and I am Kyoto Shizune." She stated, bowing and her husband gave a jerky bow too, not saying anything.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya and these are my assistance, Koujo Lin, and Taniyama Mai."

The woman suddenly chuckled and then looked at Naru with a smile on her lips.

"So young to be running this, but who am I to judge? We have owned and have had the hotel open since we were about the same age."

I could tell that Shizune-san was smiling at my suddenly surprised face, but Naru was the first to interrupt.

"I would like for you to show us our work space along with our rooms and we shall begin as soon as everything is ready."

"Ah, the rooms. Yes, I do recall the work space, but rooms, I must have forgotten them in my old age. Well, I'll have them ready for you in a couple of seconds, once I know how many of you are staying."

Naru seemed to be getting slightly frustrated and he answered with a clipped tone as I looked between the two. That woman was up to something.

"There are Three women and Five men. Two to each room if possible."

I then felt a chill go down my spine as the woman's and I's eyes locked on one another before she gave me a creepy smile and looked back at Naru.

"I'll be handing each of you your own key, just to make it fun on who gets who for a roommate. Also, I must see the crew before giving them out."

I felt my jaw drop at how bluntly she was speaking and then it clicked in my brain that she wasn't just going to give us the keys, but partnering us up with someone on our team without our say. I was about to say something when I felt an elbow meet the side of my ribs.

I inhaled painfully and glared at Naru as we followed Shizune into the enormous estate. The hallways were long with shoji doors leading to each room and when you actually got to look at this place, the halls were actually outside, like a large porch. The main building, which was where everyone ate, was on the inside of the halls and rooms, surrounded by them like a border.

I could feel wonderment fill my being as I followed close to everyone, and when we came to a stop outside some shoji doors, I realized that this was probably our base.

Once we had everything ready, our clients sat down at a table with Naru and Lin, who had his computer open for notes.

"Shall we tell you what has been going on then?" Shizune suggested while looking at Naru and then I, who had taken a stand slightly off to Naru's left side so I could know what was going on without being too far to hear her.

"Whenever you are ready, Kyoto-san." Naru said while folding his hands and leaning them against his lips.

"Well, not too long ago, one of our guests had been brutally killed. That's what caused us to close this place for a while. Before, it was innocent things that would happen, like missing suitcases that would show up, missing purses, jewelry and other trinkets. Some unknown force pushing us in the halls, doors opening, whispers being heard. Though, one day it all changed for the worse. One of our guests decided to head to her room early and when she went to open the door, she told us that it opened by itself and being perplexed, she went to grab the door, but it slammed closed on her fingers. She's even lucky to have her fingers. It had slammed on them so hard that it cut deeply into her skin, right to the bone."

Ryuga suddenly spoke up, having a slight rasp to his voice in his old age and a frown marred his unhappy face.

"Another incident that happened was a couple had come to stay for the weekend and when they were walking the halls, two men, in their mid twenties were fighting, only to vanish into thin air. Along with everything, people have been hurt in random ways, tripping, hitting limbs, cutting themselves on something that obviously wouldn't cause a cut in the first place, objects falling from the walls, you name it."

His wife butted in after that, her makeup making her face look ghostlike.

"And it didn't stop there. Other people claimed to have seen these men, along with another one that kept a distance from the fighting ones. Every person has had an odd experience while here. Either it be just simple, or dangerous. As for the death, I'm sorry to say that a woman was brutally beaten, raped, and hung up like a gutted pig in the freezer section that we keep stored meat in. It was… terrifying to say the least, for the freezer is always locked unless we are in there ourselves to get the meat. Other than that, it is kept off limits to guests." Shizune said with a shudder as she told us about the death.

I felt my body go cold with horror as I heard this. Maybe we were in over our heads with this case.


	8. Three Blind Mice Two

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**__

**Thank you for reviews/favorites/ and more. Reviews are like candy to me :D, just so all of you know :)**

**I'm not too proud of this chapter, but then again, I'm always picky on my writing. Enjoy and I'm starting the next one right now, so either it'll be out soon or tomorrow. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

_Three Blind Mice_

That night, I found Ayako and Masako sitting in the hallway, upon the edge, letting their feet dangle. We had all just finished setting up cameras, taking the temperatures, and as for the two before me, finished their information gathering.

"You can feel the anger in the air… almost like they hate something or someone. I cannot tell, but their anger… is so intense." Masako murmured while I sat next to them, bundled up because of the bitter cold. I leaned forward and the two caught sight of me, turning their heads in my direction as I waved and said hello.

"Naru finally let you catch a break?" Ayako questioned with an eyebrow raised. My already red cheeks from the cold, turned even redder as I looked away.

"No…I, uh, escaped when they were all busy talking to one another." I murmured and both the girls chuckled. We all stopped talking as we heard footsteps heading toward us and we turned to in that direction, finding Shizune with a handful of keys.

She spotted our three forms and quickly maneuvered to us while keeping hold of the keys.

"Ah, here, I'll give you all your keys before I find the men…" she stated while pulling out three for us. "Yes, they are shoji doors, they slide, but for customer privacy, we are able to lock them." She murmured while bowing toward us with a bright smile.

With a nod from all of us, she turned and went into the base. It was then that all of us looked down at our keys, finding our own little wooden block attached to a chain. Picking mine up and spinning the small cube in my fingers, I spotted the number One hundred and twelve.

"Hey, Ayako, Masako, what numbers do you guys have?" I questioned with curiosity as I finally let the small cube fall from my fingers.

"Fifty." Masako responded.

"Twenty three…" Ayako said while looking at hers.

"Well…if these are the room numbers, why are we all so spaced out? If I'm not mistaken, aren't we all going to be in different sections of the estate?" I asked them both, worried on why we were so separated. Ayako's eyebrows seemed to furrow and she looked at her cube again before shrugging. It was our silence that we all realized something.

"Eh, Masako, Ayako… if neither of us have one or the other, does that leave us with our partner being one of the guys?"

All our faces turned red as we looked at one another. Usually, whenever we would all go on a case, there would be a male's room and a woman's room. Seems this time we had been expecting the same thing without realizing it.

We all turned when Shizune came out of the base with a perplexed expression on her face. She looked at us with slight confusion before shutting the door behind her.

"Aren't they a handful?" she questioned while gazing over our heads and out along the winter wonderland.

We all smiled and then shrugged as she walked away with that same expression. One just seemed to get use to everyone once they were around them long enough.

"I'm going to call it a night…" I murmured, standing up with a yawn and heading for the base to get my luggage. As I stepped foot into the room, I was suddenly tackled by Yasu, who had fake tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Mai! Save me from Lin-san! Why do I have to room with him and not my lover?" he whined while Bou-san scoffed and hit him upside the head.

"I'm not your lover! Anyways Jou-Chan, what room number do you have?"

I looked down at the cube again and then simply smiled while stuffing it into my pocket.

"You'll just have to find out yourself." And I grabbed my bag, telling everyone that I was heading for bed. Before I could be stopped, I was already out the door and walking toward my room , which was probably five halls away, seeing that our base was room eighty.

Once I found room number One hundred and Twelve, I put the key into the lock and turned it, sliding the key out and opening the shoji door. I stepped into the doorway, flicking on the light and looked around with wide eyes. The room was focused on milky white colors with golden trim.

The floors were wooden and well taken care of. There was a king sized bed with plush looking pillows and beautiful red roses that sat on the table a couple of feet away from the bed. It was probably used if someone called for room service.

I quickly shut the door behind me and then set my luggage near the leg of the table. I then pulled a chair from the table and sat down, opening my bag and finding myself some pajamas, which were short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. As for the temperature of the room, it was warm and cozy, so I stripped down to my underwear and quickly pulled on my night clothes.

Luckily there was a small kitchenette on the other side of the room, so I could make coffee. Hopefully my rooming buddy was Bou-san, seeing that I didn't have either one of the girls. The only available people, from Yasuhara's complaint, was Bou-san, Naru, or John. I would gladly take the first or the last suggestion, not the middle one.

Standing up, I walked to the kitchenette and went through the process of brewing coffee. As soon as it started to fill the pot beneath the spout, the shoji door opened. My back was turned to the door and I didn't want to see who it was just yet, but that didn't work, seeing that the person spoke directly to me.

"Why are you making coffee at eleven thirty at night?"

I felt my limbs stiffen and I turned with horror clouding my eyes. How did I end up getting Naru out of the whole group? My luck was horrible.

"Mai I don't-"

"It's none of your business." I snapped, surprising us both. I didn't expect myself to snap at him like that. He was being nosy in my opinion anyways.

My bare foot tapped on the floor as I leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee to be done. Naru had already gone to the bathroom to change and was in light blue pajamas, just like the time I had seen him during that night I had a dream on the Urado case. He was seated on the king sized bed and I felt my insides freeze as I realized that there was exactly one bed, not two, but one. Not like I was going to be sleeping anyways.

Naru didn't need to know that though.

The coffee machine beeped, telling me that it was ready and I pulled the coffee pot from under the brewer, pouring myself a cup full of energy. It also seemed that the sugar from earlier this morning was doing me well, seeing that I've been up this late without a crash.

As soon as I finished making my cup, I sat down at the small table, holding the cup in between my hands, letting them soak in the warmth. I glanced over at Naru and sighed, realizing he was reading over the case files.

"Have you found anything yet?" I questioned while looking toward the Shoji door, which was locked from what I could tell. I felt Naru's gaze before it turned back to the papers in his hands.

"As you can tell, this use to be one large family estate, meaning that it was not used as a hotel back then. We have yet to get any leads on the people who owned the family estate before it was turned into a hotel."

My right eyebrow raised, surprised that he had even gone so far as to tell me anything. Usually he would have just shoved me to the side, but I guess sharing a room sort of has its ups and downs.

Naru all of a sudden put the case file down as he looked up, his dark blue eyes staring at me from the bed with some kind of emotion that I couldn't identify.

"Why are you drinking coffee, Mai? You already look like you don't get much sleep as it is." He mentioned. I just stared at him with wonder and curiosity as to why he was all of a sudden interested in my need to drink coffee and stated that I looked sleep deprived.

"I like coffee." I muttered, avoiding his hard stare as my face flared under that intense gaze. His eyes narrowed and I could tell instantly that he was not buying it.

I sighed and put the coffee mug down, which had been resting in my hands the whole time. I could tell Naru was about to say something else to me, but I furrowed my eyebrows when my vision started to blur together. My thoughts suddenly became muddled and I shoved my coffee cup to the farther side of the table, just as my vision went black.

_A hand shot out and grasped my own, which was flailing about in the cold water. Once I was pulled out, I found Gene looking at me with sorrow in his eyes and a small frown upon his face._

"_How many times do I have to pull you out of that dream just to show you information?" _

_I scowled and turned my nose the other way. His grasp on my hand tightened and I was pulled forward with Gene leading the way._

"_Mai, you have to be really careful on this case, alright? These three ghosts will not hesitate to do what they did to that poor girl found in the freezer."_

_I shuddered and then looked ahead, spotting three late teens sitting around a dinner table with their parents. They all looked exactly the same. Hair up like in the Edo area, to their almond shaped eyes and strong jaws. They weren't built heavily with muscle, so they weren't warriors._

"_Triplets." Gene stated, answering my unasked question. They weren't doing anything other than eating supper, but as I continued to watch, I noticed the slight boxy movements from each of the teens. How they hesitated before reaching forward, slightly feeling around before either of them found their drink, to going back to looking for their silverware. It was not really noticeable, but I spotted it. I then looked at the parents, finding them staring at one another with hidden feelings flickering through their eyes._

"_They're blind!" I cried out with sudden realization. It took me a minute before I looked at Gene with utter confusion. "The three brothers were blind… and they still haunt this place…" _

_Gene nodded before looking off into the distance. "Time to wake up Mai."_

_And I was whisked away without another word, my surroundings turning black once more. _

I jolted awake and quickly sat up, finding myself in the king sized bed and no lights on in the room. Sighing, I pulled my legs out from under the blanket, being careful not to wake Naru up, which caused a blush to appear on my face as I realized Naru was actually sleeping next to me. Once my feet touched the ground, I pulled them back up with a silent gasp. It was freezing cold to my toes.

Where were my socks?

I then started to pat the side of the bed I was on and I frowned when nothing came up. Shoving my hand under the blankets, I felt toward the end of the bed and my hand bumped into a soft object. A smile lit my face as I realized it was one of my socks. Pulling it out, I then set off to find the other one, with a little more difficulty seeing that it was stuck under Naru's leg.

Once I had my socks on, I got up and went over to the coffee maker, finding that the coffee pot was being kept warm by the heater underneath it. A small smile found my face as I pulled out a new cup and went through the process of making myself a cup once again.

I kept as quiet as possible, watching Naru shift around in the bed for a bit before he would still. Finding the chair I was in earlier, I sat down with the cup to my lips, letting my warm brown eyes scan the dark room around me.

My attention was moving from one object to another when I felt a cold gust come out of nowhere. My head whipped around toward the door and my eyes widened as a fog seemed to seep out from underneath the door. As that started, the door began to rattle as ice began to encase the outer frame.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt what little control I had over my powers, slip, causing the second chair next to me to skid backwards, slamming into the edge of the bed and tipping sideways, onto the floor.

Naru, who had been jolted awake from the chair slamming into the bottom of the bed, sat up quickly and I could tell that he was looking at me with a slightly confused face before he followed my intense gaze.

I then heard Naru quickly climbing out of bed as I watched the ice spread to the walls around the door. Just as it seemed to want to continue, it suddenly stopped and disappeared, along with the cold and rattling of the door.

"They are not happy that we are here." I murmured, knowing Naru was looking at me with a look that said 'explain'.


	9. Three Blind Mice Three

**I do not Own Ghost Hunt**

**Thank you for your Reveiws and so on. I do love them, they make my day, knowing people enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy :D**

**WARNING: Epic Drama...(even though I'm not a fan of it) And I'm sorry ahead of time if anyone seems to be OOC, drama does that to people if its in that area..**

* * *

_Three Blind Mice_

Everyone at base seemed to bore holes into the back of Naru's head and mine as well. I couldn't tell you how many times I sent glares at the others, but they seemed to not get the point of those looks in the first place.

When dawn first broke the horizon, Naru and I had gotten ready, and once at base, everyone heard our story about what happened, well, other than me losing control over my P.K.S.T and sending a chair into the edge of the bed. Naru didn't need to know about that as of right now.

With a heavy sigh, I put my forehead in my hands and glared at the table I was sitting at.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako suddenly asked, appearing at my side, sitting in the chair next to me as her hand came up to rub my back in soothing circles. I mumbled incoherent words and just shrugged my shoulders.

I was slowly getting use to the fact that I was barely getting any sleep, but it was definitely taking a toll on my body. I could tell one thing that changed almost instantly, I wasn't as energetic as usual.

"Mai, tea." Came Naru's voice from over near all the monitoring equipment. Another sigh escaped my lips and I glared at all the monitors, expecting to see Naru over one. Ayako stiffened and then shot a scathing look in his direction.

"I'll go with her." Masako said, her hand coming up to cover her mouth with that kimono sleeve. Since she was close to me, my hand automatically snapped out and pulled it down, causing everyone in the room to freeze in surprise.

Seemed even Ayako and Bou-san didn't even realize just how close us two girls had become. I stood from my chair in a hurry, causing the poor thing to slam to the ground and both Masako and I were out the door before anyone could ask what had happened.

"Sorry…Masako-Chan, I didn't think it would become that much of a habit." I stated as we both walked down the halls. Masako sent a smile at me, her eyes squinting toward me with a bright smile in them themselves.

"It's alright Mai-Chan. I'm use to it." She murmured and then her face suddenly turned a brilliant shade of red. "Also…John and I are rooming together…"

I couldn't help that my lips lifted at the edges and I turned toward her, still walking the halls, heading for the kitchen. "I'm rooming with Naru…though Gene pulled me into another dream, as I already told everyone, so I didn't actually go to bed…"

Masako frowned and she hid it behind her kimono sleeve, causing my hand to twitch, yet I stopped it before it lifted even an inch.

"Three blind brothers…doesn't that remind you of that nursery rhyme, um… The Three Blind Mice?"

I blinked as she stated that and words suddenly filled my mind, which caused both Masako and I to recite the rhyme.

"Three blind mice, Three blind mice,

See how they run, See how they run,

They all ran after the farmer's wife,

Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,

Did you ever see such a thing in your life,

As Three blind mice?"

A cold wind hit both of us as we finished saying the rhyme and we looked at one another before laughter bubbled from our mouths.

"It's just a rhyme Masako. It couldn't relate to the haunting. I think it's a gut feeling…yet…"

She nodded her head, trusting my gut, seeing that it had saved me and everyone else during a lot of cases. Yet both of us looked at one another with self doubt, knowing some part of that rhyme might actually be somewhat true.

Once we were finally in the kitchen, we found Shizune pouring a cup of steaming hot water into a porcelain tea cup. She smiled at us before putting the kettle down and letting me get to its contents. Pouring the tea water, I let it steep before turning to see Masako and Shizune starting a conversation.

"Shizune-san, is it possible that you would have any information on three noblemen from this estate?" Masako questioned while looking at her with slight interest before her eyes lit up.

"Oh, the three noblemen that died mysteriously one after another? Well, all I know is that they use to live here and even though they were brothers, they plotted against each other so one of them could gain the estate after their father died. Sadly enough, all of the brothers died, leaving the mother and father childless and in grief, so, they sold the estate."

"Thank you Shizune-san."

When she walked out, both Masako and I looked at one another in confusion. She had known about the brothers, yet didn't put two and two together?

Two fighting ghosts, one standing off to the side. That had to be the three brothers, probably still arguing over who is going to fall into the fortune of getting the estate. They must see all these visitors as possible threats to their ownership.

I finished getting the tea ready and Masako and I left, walking quickly to the base with questions swimming in our heads.

"I want Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, and John to perform exorcisms in all the hallways. From there, we will do the freezer together."

My eyebrows furrowed as I walked in on Naru already telling the others that they were going to start so early. I could see Bou-san mumbling about it being too early in the morning, but everyone ignored it as they set off to get ready. As everyone walked by me, other than Lin-san, Naru, and Masako-Chan, I blinked and shrugged before setting the tea cup in front of Naru. I watch him eye it before picking it up and drinking some.

Turning, I went to the table and sat down next to Masako with a gloomy expression. My head hurt and I was starting to feel cranky from not sleeping. Sooner or later I was going to crack if I couldn't figure out what was causing me to have those dreams.

"Naru." Masako called, causing him to look up at her.

"Yes Hara-san?"

And Masako dove into the detailed explanation of what Shizune told us. When she was done, I found Naru frowning and Lin-san already typing things into is laptop, probably trying to find some information on this.

"Hey, where is Yasu?" I questioned with curiosity while looking around.

"He is researching at the local Library." Naru stated bluntly. I scowled, like I would know that, it's not like I live in this area anyways. My glare was interrupted as Masako elbowed me in the side, sending a slight scowl my way.

As she had once said when we were getting closer over the three months of Naru leaving, "That look is going to be stuck on your face if you don't remove it." And things like it causing wrinkles at a young age.

I had snorted and told her not to worry about it, which got me a stuck up nose from Masako as she stormed out of my apartment.

My sudden wandering mind snapped back to the present as I grinned at Masako.

"So am I still going to get wrinkles?" I asked with an innocent face falling into place. Masako stiffened and instantly her eyes narrowed before she 'hrmphed' at me and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Aw, Masako-Chan! I didn't mean to make you upset!"

I could see the corner of her lip twitching and I knew right there that I got her. I was about to continue when I felt Naru's eyes on my figure, staring with a slight bit of curiosity as to why we were acting so friendly.

Finally, after half an hour, the rest of the team walked in, ready to try and do the exorcisms. I listened to Naru tell them where he wanted them to specifically go and I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to work whatsoever. If anything, it might be a bad idea for them to even consider doing this.

I was about to state my thoughts when Ayako grabbed Bou-san and John, pulling them out of the room to go and finish the task that they were handed.

Standing up, I moved over to Lin-san's side and sat down next to him, watching the three make their way down the hall, coming to a stop when they reached their first destination.

Bou-san was the first to try it, and when he received nothing but the cool wind from the open side of the hallway, they continued on, letting each try their hand at their task, to see if either of them had any effect.

By the time they reached the freezer, I felt my gut fall to the ground and I stood up, surprising the three people in the same room as me.

"It doesn't feel right. I don't think they should go in there." I stated with a dead serious tone and haunted expression.

Almost exactly as I said that, Masako grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Naru's hand.

"Stop! Mai says it's a bad idea to go in there!"

"Hara-san… they will proceed." Naru stated while grabbing the communication device from her. I could see the looks of confusion and hesitation. Ayako and Bou-san the most, for they had learned to trust me on these things when we were Ghost Hunting with just the three of us.

My aura darkened dangerously and Masako's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Mai! No!" she cried out while I watched the freezer door with a dark gaze.

"They should not go in there." I growled out, letting my eyes focus on Naru, who looked bewildered as to why I was acting so strangely.

Lin seemed to sense something from me and he suddenly stood up, backing away as Masako continued to plead with me.

"Mai-Chan, it's alright, they aren't going to go in there!"

"Yes they are. We need to exorcise the area." Naru stated with a colder voice, not backing down from his decision.

As for me, my gut was telling me that if they went in, we would never see them again. That those doors would never open until it was long enough for them to freeze from the inside out.

"They. Will. Not. Be. Going. In. There." I snarled, wondering on the inside what was happening to me to cause such a remarkable reaction. Why was I even acting this way?

I was so use to my bubbly side, my energetic aura that everyone seemed to love and adore, yet, things were changing as I felt myself suffocating in that darkness that filled my heart. So that dream _did _still affect me outside my dreaming state. It must be the fact that I'm suffering from my insomnia and not allowing my body and mind to rest.

Naru and I were currently in a heated glare, causing Masako to become quiet and back up, standing slightly behind Lin-san, who looked slightly frightened at my responses.

"They will proc-"

"No one is stepping foot inside that freezer!" I cried out, finally having tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. Soon, I felt hot trails running down my face as I continued to lock eyes with him.

"No one!"

And everything shattered inside of me. My heart breaking from Naru telling me that I didn't love him. My heart drowning in that sea of dark, cold water, waking up at night with no one there to console me and tell me it was really all just a dream. The stress of not being able to sleep without fear.

Tears came pouring down my cheeks and I could hear Masako gasp as she went to rush forward, yet was restrained from Lin-san grabbing her arm.

"No one…" I whispered as my emotions hit a higher level and the lights above me shattered, raining glass down upon us and sending me into a blissful darkness.

_Ayako_

I could hear Mai screaming over the mic, and I looked at Bou-san with worry as she continued to stick to her word, her _instinct_.

"Monk…"

"We've listened to her before and both of us know that she is _always _right about these things."

With that, I rushed toward the base, being followed by the other two. When we were in the hall to the base, I found myself in a panic as I heard glass pop and shatter. Slamming the shoji door open, I felt tears well in my eyes as I spotted a hysterical Mai before she collapsed. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Bou-san, call the hospital!" I cried out while running over the glass, glad to have shoes on, and picked her up while Masako joined me at my side.

When I laid Mai down on the couch, I felt my heart lurch in pain as I found her fingers starting to claw at her chest again.

"Oh Mai…"

Even if she was sleeping because of blacking out from stress, she was still receiving that dream.

I then let my attention land on Naru with a look of hatred.

"Oliver Davis!" I snapped, causing everyone in that room to suddenly go quiet. Naru let his cool, calculating gaze land on me and I let myself puff up, trying to intimidate him.

"You have no right, No Right, to tell us to continue if Mai says that she has a bad feeling about your decision. Over the past four months since you've been gone, we've continued cases, Monk-san, Mai, and I. What we've all learned the hard way, was never, never doubt Mai when it comes to her instincts." I sneered while looking down my nose at him, and trying to make a final blow, I picked Mai up and turned away.

"Even you should know that."


	10. Three Blind Mice Four

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Thank you for reveiws and so on. I am sorry for the late update, I've been quite busy, but I had to get this out.**

**Reveiw please, i'ts candy to my soul :D**

* * *

_Three Blind Mice_

The sterile smell around me seemed to be the first thing that penetrated my senses. My eyelids felt heavy and I could barely move a finger, let alone a limb. My tongue felt like led, dry and in need of a drink because of how little saliva I was making. I tried moving again, but was met with nothing in return.

Suddenly, my struggling ceased as I heard movement next to me and then a door opening and closing.

"How is she?"

Lin-san? What was he doing here? And if my nose gave away the clean smell of the room, I was most definitely in the hospital, especially since I can hear that beeping sound that belonged to a heart monitor.

"She hasn't woken up yet… No movement either. Lin, did you noticed anything about Mai's demeanor? I regret how I acted towards her and her ability, but she changed in mere seconds. Also, the lights above us shattered, which had to have been caused by her, but how?"

Naru? He was the one sitting next to me? I felt something bubbling underneath my skin, but I shoved it away as I let his words sink in. He regretted on how he acted towards me. That thought alone caused tears to prick at my dry and heavy eyes.

Instantly, my throat tightened and I was sent into a coughing fit, jolting myself and upsetting wires that were all of a sudden connected to me. How come I didn't notice those earlier?

"Mai!" Naru called, helping me sit up with some difficulty. My eyes peeled open and I found a cup being shoved to my lips and tilted carefully, letting the cool liquid of water hit my dry lips, soon filling my mouth.

It felt wonderful and refreshing.

After I calmed down and my throat was soothed, I rubbed the crust out of my eyes and noticed both Lin and Naru sitting on either side of me, looking slightly guilty, Naru all the more.

"Mai…I'm sorry." Naru said, locking his gaze with mine. Both Lin and I looked at him with shock and I felt tears bubble up in my eyes, but nothing fell as anger replaced my shock.

"You stupid Idiot Scientist!" I snapped, causing him to flinch and look away with no emotion on his face, but I could see it rushing around in his eyes. I breathed out a sigh and let my eyes look down at my fingers, which were playing with the edge of the blanket.

Our silence was interrupted as Ayako walked in, followed by Bou-san and Yasuhara.

"Our Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Yasuhara cried out in relief, yet a playful tone. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face and I greeted the gang.

"I can't believe that I also missed our Mai yelling at the Boss…" Yasu murmured with a slightly hurt look. I let a bout of laughter leave my lips and I just shrugged my shoulders.

My room fell silent then, almost like no one had anything to say, or they didn't know what to say in the first place. I started to fidget, and not wanting to deal with such a quiet atmosphere, I blurted out what came to the front of my mind.

"So what's happening with the case?"

Everyone looked at me with surprise and then glanced away, pretending to have not heard me. Naru finally sighed and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"It would be best if we had you there. Your Instinct's are far better than ours and we will not take the chances of someone getting hurt, or worse."

One look at everybody and I knew, right then and there, that they had remained silent on purpose. They had all wanted Naru to speak to me. I blinked owlishly at them, and then a questioned popped up in my mind.

"Yasu, did you find any information on the Triplets?"

Yasuhara's face went blank before it turned serious. He pushed his glasses up, causing them to hit the light before they went back to normal.

"Actually, yes. The family name was Ishida. They lived in that estate ever since their parents bought the house. They were all well known in the Edo Era, even if their sons were blind. Many believed that it was a message, but others thought it just misfortune." Yasu stated looking miffed before continuing.

"It was the Triplets twentieth birthday when they found out that one of them was going to be gaining the estate when their father passed away. Not much was said about it, yet, one by one they died, leaving the mother and father the only ones left out of the Ishida family."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at Yasu with interest.

"Are you saying that the three Noblemen, who were brothers, triplets for crying out loud, killed one another just to get the family estate?"

"Well…that's what they say." Yasuhara confirmed. Why would someone go to such lengths to own something so big and empty. The building itself was just an empty place without any real purpose.

If it was the Edo period, then the most that ever came out of this place was important meetings. I looked down at the white sheets and just scowled. There had to be more to their deaths than this, I just felt it.

"Taniyama Mai, I wish to speak with my patient alone, please." A Doctor stated while walking into the place with his eyes on a clipboard. I watched as Ayako went to protest, but Bou-san pulled her out with Yasuhara grinning behind them. Naru seemed to rise from his seat with a defiant air surrounding him and I almost snorted. It was Lin-san that was getting up, when I blurted out my request before I could even register what I was thinking.

"Can Lin-san stay, please?"

Surprise flickered through Lin's eyes and slightly over his face while Naru's calculating eyes landing on my form. The Doctor looked up and watched us with interest before nodding his consent.

"If that is what you wish Taniyama-san."

Naru seemed hesitant, but he finally left the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Lin-san sat back down in his chair while putting his blank face back on.

I didn't know why I had asked him to stay, but for some reason I felt like he should know.

"Taniyama-san, it seems that your test results that we did on you have come back with a very unhealthy stress level." The Doctor stated while furrowing his eyebrows. "Also, the results of your brain activity is at constant activity, you barely even hit NREM before doing a turnaround and going back to Non-REM sleep…"

I stared blankly at him before I finally registered what he was saying. I could see that Lin-san was looking back and forth with curiosity, probably wondering why I was not sleeping correctly.

"If I may ask, when was the last time that you have gotten a good nights sleep?" The Doctor asked and my facial expression darkened while I glared at the sheets on me. I licked my lips and closed my eyes while taking a deep breath and sighing.

"I haven't been able to sleep right since four months ago."

Lin-san shifted in his seat with a serious face on while the Doctor before me scowled.

"If this continues, then your body might start to fail you, you know that Taniyama-san, right?"

I looked at the Doctor with a sad smile. "Of course. I've known that before I started to have my sleeping problem.

"There isn't anything we can do, other than give you sleep medication. As for another reason I am before you, the Priestess outside wished for me to look at your scars."

"Scars?" Lin-san murmured before turning his attention toward me with confusion written on his face. I couldn't look him in the eye as I pulled down the top of my hospital outfit, only revealing the scarred area.

"Mai-san!" Lin cried out, surprising me with the horror written on his face as his eyes took in the four long gashes that had left pink, puckered scarred skin in return.

"Please…don't tell Naru yet." I murmured while looking away as the doctor nodded his head and wrote something down before leaving the room.

"How did this happen? What has happened since we left, Mai-san?" he breathed out, his voice slightly breathless as he watched me with narrowed eyes and worry.

I glared down at the blankets with sad eyes and then looked at Lin with a sorrowful smile. "You must know by now that I confessed to Naru and he rejected me…After you two left, I was swallowed by just one Nightmare… more like Night terror. It made me cause self induced wounds. This," I stated, touching my chest wounds, "was caused about a month ago."

Lin went quiet and I could tell that he was angry. Just that smoldering look in his eyes told me he was really pissed.

"I haven't slept right in four months, dealing with insomnia and purposely keeping myself up to stay away from the night terror and pain."

We were interrupted when my room door was opened and the group pushed their way in, followed by an annoyed Narcissist.

"Come on, the Doctor said you could sign out. We need to finish this case by tomorrow." Naru stated, eyeing Lin-san, trying to see if he would give any information away. When he found nothing, his gaze went back to me, eyes flickering from my face and then down, trying to see if anything was out of place.

My cheeks suddenly flushed and I looked away from the group while trying to act normal. My fingers began to fidget and I took a deep breath, trying to regain my sudden embarrassment for some reason.

"My clothes…" I mumbled, getting a chuckle from Ayako as she pulled a bag from behind her.

"Right here Kiddo." She stated with a toothy grin.

Once everyone was out and I got dressed, I signed out, grudgingly taking the sleep medication from the doctor and joined the gang, who were waiting in the waiting room for me.

As soon as we got back to base, I found Masako and John both watching the monitors with boredom in their eyes, probably from having to sit there so long under Naru's demand. Masako was the first to greet me with lit up eyes and John seemed to be relieved that I was alright. As we started to get comfortable, the door burst open and Shizune came rushing in with fear in her eyes.

"One of my maids has disappeared! I told her not to come, but I couldn't convince her and now she's missing!" she cried out and I flinched as her piercing eyes locked with mine. "Please, you must find her!"

Naru stood up and began to go through the footage with John and Lin while we stood around, not really knowing what to do. With a sigh, I stood up and went to make tea for Shizune, noticing that Masako was instantly by my side in a heartbeat.

"A maid missing… you don't think she'll be hung up in the freezer, do you?" Masako muttered, looking green in the face as she asked that question. I mulled over that question and when my gut didn't protest, I shook my head.

"No…I don't think she will end up there."

Masako sighed in relief and put her arms in opposite kimono sleeves, making them look like one.

"_This way!"_ a voice called from the left of us and both Masako and I spun, looking wide eyed at a woman with long black hair and grey eyes staring at us. She wore a simple dress with an apron on and tights with flats. She was tall, from what we could tell, and as we both glanced at one another, that same voice filtered through our ears again.

"_This way!" _

As soon as she let those words tumble from her lips, both Masako and I were after her, running down the hall. The woman, who was the one to speak to us, turned on her heel and began retreating.

"Wait! We just want to talk!" I called out, breathing slightly harder as both us girls tried to keep up with the woman. Growling in frustration, Masako and I lengthened our strides, only to fly around a corner and be blasted off our feet by a bone freezing wind.

Scrambling to get up, Masako let a gasp leave her lips as her body began to tremble with fear.

"Mai-Chan, they are all here!" she cried out before a wind slammed into my stomach, almost like someone had used their knee. My eyes widened and I felt the air in me leave harshly with spittle flying from my lips. A cry of pain left me and I collapsed to the floor, curling instinctively.

"Mai-Chan!" Masako cried in worry before she was attacked the same way I was, only her head snapped to the side and her cheek reddened as blood slid down from between her lips. She instantly cradled her cheek with wide eyes and tears began to gather as I was attacked with another assault.

Since I had been on my side, curled up, I was harshly shoved to my knees and before I could cry out in pain, my neck was grabbed harshly and my mind went blank as I watched the ground come speeding up toward my face. A sharp pain slammed through my head and my sight became spotted black, but I fought with the darkness, refusing to leave Masako alone and afraid with these spirits.

Instantly, I felt the tall tale sign of my powers spiking and with a burst of power, fueled by my need to protect my friend, I slammed my fist into the ground, crying out as it split skin, yet released a powerful wave, which wrapped around us like a mother comforting her children.

What met with my shield, taught by Ayako and Bou-san, was bright, sharp lights as the ghosts on the other side demanded entrance, to continue their attack.

The woman before, appeared from around the corner with a frown and both Masako and I realized right then and there, that she was possessed.

"_Why do you fight? You should just give up. It is futile. All those that come here to take away our estate, shall die." _

I found my voice, yet kept the shield strong, trying to sustain it long enough for the others to come looking for us.

"Why do you stay? You are all dead, blinded by rage at the fact that your father was willing to pick only one out of you three to get this place! You have to realize that hurting each other was wrong and that no matter what you do now, you'll never own this place because you killed each other."

Silence met me and then confused voices hit our ears as they filtered over the shield.

"_She thinks we killed one another?"_

"_Why would we do that?" _replied another one.

"_Did our story not make it out to the public?" _a softer, more timid voice hit the air.

"_Haha! They think we killed each other! Mikoto, Rai, she thinks we killed one another!"_

"_It would appear so, Taishi." _ A cool voice of the middle one replied.

Both Masako and I looked at one another with fear in our eyes.

They were working together to kill those that wanted to spend some time in the hotel. They were not fighting one another and from what we just gathered, they never plotted against each other.

Then who killed them and why are they haunting this place?


	11. Three Blind Mice Fine

**Of course I don't Own Ghost Hunt, I wouldn't have to write this then.**

Thank you for all the reviews and what not.

I'm sorry this is late, but I made it longer too :D

Drama! YAY- not... but anyways, enjoy.

Reviews are much welcomed and loved :)

**Fine-** music term, means 'Finish'- so here is the end of Three Blind Mice, and moving on to something else :D

* * *

_Three Blind Mice  
_

Masako and I continued with bated breath as the Three brothers continued to laugh at what we dared to imply. I cringed when another strike landed on my shield and it started to falter. My eyes widened and my hair slid messily in front of my face as my head hung low, teeth clenched together with my eyes squinting to sustain enough energy.

"_Look, the little duck is withering at our feet. She's not strong enough to protect herself and her friend. She should be taken out first, a weak link always needs to be taken out first."_

"I'm _not_ a weak link!" I snarled out, letting the anger fuel my body and strengthen my hold. Masako was panicking and I could tell she was about to book it if I didn't do something soon. I couldn't let harm come to someone that I saw as a sister.

"Masako! Get a hold of yourself!" I cried out as another strike slammed against my shield. Masako whimpered behind her Kimono sleeve and her watery eyes glazed over as she looked at me with horror.

"What?" I gasped out as I held my ground against four more hits. She then shakily pointed her finger towards empty air and the maid that was standing there, looking like nothing wrong was happening.

"They're all frozen! Bloody, and blue, and icy! They all died in the freezer!"

That was enough to cause her to fully lose her resolve. Masako instantly stood and my heart felt like it was about to explode from the sheer fear that hit it. She ran.

Her feet hit the ground outside of my shield and my stomach flipped, rolled, and somersaulted as I felt my body trying to keep up with my mind. I had to protect her, this is, and was, the reason why I gained these powers. I couldn't protect more than one person, but as a whole.

If everyone was gathered near, or around me, I could cast a big enough shield, but Masako was one person, and I was also a single person. I couldn't do _two_ shields yet.

I had seconds to react and I did just what I needed to do, not regretting the fact that I was risking my life for hers. My shield fell from around me and I collapsed as I literally sent my energy traveling through the air and around her, forming an almost skin tight shield.

As soon as she was out of sight, I let it drop as I lay, panting for air and exhausted. If I lived long enough, I needed to learn to do that without this side effect.

"_So the little duck is stronger than what we gave her credit for. She'll be the first to crack." _

I felt my body being lifted off the ground and my heavy eyes took in the woman that held a blank look, nothing indicating that she was aware of what she was doing.

As I was being carried down the hallway, I felt myself floating in my own body, almost like it wasn't my body to begin with.

"You're that maid…that went missing." I found myself saying, not really understanding that I was actually talking in the first place. This side effect was a lot worse than I thought it would have been. I felt like I had stretched myself far too much, like I was spread thin and not my usually large mass.

Chuckling could be heard behind me and I moved my head sluggishly, looking behind us, finding nothing but shimmering air.

"_Women are nothing but bitches. Used to Pleasure and Breed." _

"_That's your way of thinking Mikoto… I believe that they are all too much of a burden, having to live off our money that we make."_

"_Taishi! Mikoto! It wasn't mothers fault! We don't have to kill her just because her spirit resembles mothers!"_

"_Shut it Rai! It was Mothers fault for killing us! She couldn't stand us in the first place, having three blind children to begin with! It was she that killed all of us, using servants to help her succeed! If only we could have exposed the truth to the village before she had finished us off!"_

"_Taishi! Please! You must understand that mother was embarrassed to have one of her blind children succeed the house after our fathers time was up! No one else!"_

"_Rai! Everyone who comes here will die by our hands. So mother can realize that she had created monsters!"_

My mind was spinning with information. They were killing just to prove to their mother that they were capable of this mass destruction, even for being blind. They wanted to make everyone suffer like how their mother had made them suffer.

It was too much for my brain to fully comprehend as of right now. My head lolled around and I found myself watching the kitchen pass by upside down. My throat felt like it was raw and my head was pounding from using my energy so fast and having never done it before.

I heard a door open and then a rush of freezing air hit my face, causing my sluggish body to jolt and attempt to get itself moving again.

'The freezer! Oh, no, no, no!' I cried to myself inside my mind, looking panicked as I tried to struggle out of the hold of the maid. It was useless though, seeing as to how my body would just jerk as my muscles twitched wildly.

"Please, I don't want to die!" I cried out, causing the maid to teeter in her pace, eyes flashing with emotion, before she continued on without a second thought.

Dead animals hung up within the freezer greeted my eyes and I looked away, focusing on the ceiling with tears in my eyes. I felt myself being placed on the ground before my shirt was suddenly tugged over my head and my jeans, along with my socks and shoes, followed.

I was barely clad in anything, just my bra and panties, when I felt myself being picked back up by ghostly hands. With quick movements, my hands were tied behind my back and I cried out in pain as cold hooks were slipped right under my armpits. My weight was on the curve of the hook, luckily not on the points.

I flinched at the cold biting my skin and I couldn't help but watch as the maid disappeared out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Was I going to die, hung up like a gutted animal?

I could already feel the shivers lining my body.

_Masako_

Numbing fear ate at my nerves as I slowed down at least three hallways away from where I had been attacked. I just couldn't get the sight of three, frozen ghost with bloody skin and frozen icy bloody rivers flowing down their bodies. This was beyond my skill to deal with alone and I couldn't figure out why I felt like I had left something behind in that fear.

A sharp gasp left my lips when I realized I had fled, I had ran away, without Mai.

"Shit!" I found myself cursing, covering my mouth with my kimono sleeve in an attempt to pretend that I didn't swear at all. Without even a second thought, I raced back to the hallway we were attacked in and I felt my throat constrict as tears gathered at the edges of my eyes.

"I left Mai… I left Mai with those ghosts…How could I leave Mai with them?" I cried out, letting my voice rise in absolute horror.

"How could I!" I finally cracked, letting tears streak down my face as I bolted for the base. If felt like I was swimming in molasses as I made my way to base. I felt like I was taking baby steps and getting nowhere near the others. The tears were coming faster and I couldn't help but cry in pure relief when I saw the door.

Slamming it open, I rushed in and slammed the door shut just as fast as I had opened it. My shoulders began to relax from their stiff state, only to start shaking when I really let my emotions take over.

"Masako?"

I heard my name, but I couldn't react. I just couldn't think, right now. All I could picture was me, running away from Mai, who had finally opened up to me and shoved our differences aside just to become friends, with me, of all people.

Finally, a hand fell on top of my shoulder and I spun around with wide, teary eyes and tears gushed before I started sobbing out loud with words tumbling from my lips.

"I- left- Mai-! The- fear! Mai- I left –her- there! She's gone!" I was going hysterical, something my professional side would have gawked at and started going haywire about, but right now, I knew that I couldn't handle it. It felt like the first time I had seen a ghost, before I became rich, famous, well known.

When I had seen my first ghost, I had cried so hard, fear had almost sent me over the edge, until I was trained to be a Medium.

Everyone in the room was tense and I could see that they were looking at one another with worry, trying to figure out what to do. My resolve cracked even more and I pointed toward the door in a frenzy.

"The Three Brothers have Mai!"

That was all that needed to be said before everyone was rushing out of the room in a hurry.

Bou-san was calling out to the others about being ready for any kind of attack. John was pulling out his Holy water, Cross, and Bible. Lin-san seemed ready to alert his Shiki, and Ayako was cursing up a storm.

It was then that my gaze locked with Naru and I felt my blood run cold. He looked beyond livid, worried, and most of all, anxious.

_Mai_

It felt like hours had passed by since I had first been hung up. My toes were feeling numb and my fingers were aching because of the cold. My body was shivering in tremendous shakes, teeth chattering and gooseflesh everywhere.

My scars were itching because of the cold, which was causing them to go a nasty shade of red. My nose was already without feeling, my cheeks probably rosy red and getting redder by the second. Frostbite was definitely going to be setting in soon.

A sudden colder breeze ghosted over my arm and I flinched as my mind registered that I couldn't do the Nine Cuts without my hands being free. Another ghostly feeling touched my arm and I seethed, letting my shield flash, causing whoever was near me, to back off in a hiss.

"_She can still protect herself!" _

I could feel pride swelling in my chest, but it stopped short when I felt something warm and thick run down, over my lips and chin. Something dripped and I let my head tilt downward, watching as a droplet of blood hit the ground and splattered.

My nose was bleeding. Horror struck me. It must be because I pulled that stunt from earlier. I watched in sick fascination as my blood started to drip in a steady flow.

"_The duckling brought harm to itself."_ Came a smug sounding, dark voice.

I needed help, and fast. If my nose bleed didn't stop soon, then there would be trouble, along with the fact that I might freeze to death by hanging here.

"Why don't you just move on!" I cried out, tears starting to fall down my cheeks, the bitter cold already making my tears start to freeze. "You're dead! You can't prove your mother anything! She's gone too! She's not here anymore!" I screeched, causing the air to suddenly start moving and hit my body with force that it sent me swinging.

"Ouch!" I screamed as the cold, metal hooks that had froze around the skin it was touching, tugged painfully and ripped, making blood slide over the metal hooks and my arms.

"_It hurts, doesn't it? Oh, you'll suffer, just the way we would make our mother suffer."_

I felt like a light had been shoved into my brain. They were making people suffer so they could mentally replace that person with their mother.

"You three disgust me! Making people suffer, only replacing their faces with your mothers! That's just uncalled for, disgraceful and utterly degrading!" I snarled as a crack filled the room, leaving my head shoved to one side and a handprint on my cheek.

"_Quit your quacking!" _

"I'm not a Duck, and this isn't a game Bastard!"

I felt like my world was about to get a hell of a lot worse once I said that, but the sudden pounding on the freezer door caused the room to still.

"Mai!" came muffled shouts and tears sprung up in my eyes. Blood was getting in my mouth from my bleeding nose, but I couldn't care less.

"I'm here! Please, I'm here!" I cried, my heart lurching in utter relief and worry. Yet, when the door remained closed, I felt dread seep into my body. I really was going to die.

"_You'll be the first, and once they are in here, they will be next."_

Almost instantly, I felt that same power that had built up when I first used my powers. The air thickened and I swear that I could almost taste it.

It got stronger, and I could feel the brothers hesitating. They had not seen power like this. My anger rose with my power and I could almost feel heat coming from the friction of my energy and anger clashing against one another.

"I will not be your toy. I will not be a _mouse _to be played with, and I will not be the one to replace your mother just for you three to satisfy your hate on!"

It felt like they were cowering down to superior power, yet with one last pulse, my energy left me and screams of three older men could be heard throughout the whole place as they were ripped to shreds.

Instantly I felt horror consume me as I realize just what my power had done. I had hurt them, I had gotten rid of them instead of helping them move on. Yet, I was yelling at myself inside my head, convincing myself that it had to be done or I would have been killed. It was them, or me, and I had chose myself.

Suddenly, a large pulse of power came from the other side of the door and I watched in horror as it cracked underneath the power before breaking away from the wall and shooting away from whoever was on the other side, right past me.

"Watch it!" I cried out in rage, an angry vein appearing above my brow. Before anyone could enter, I suddenly cried out. "Matte! You'll need a ladder!" I stuttered out, feeling the cold finally settling into my bones.

Shuffling could be heard and then I found myself looking down with weary eyes and an exhausted expression, letting my body sag, even if it hurt my under arms.

"Mai!" Ayako screamed in fright as she was the first to spot me. Her gag was also heard, having taken in how cold and bloody I must have looked to her.

"Mai-Chan!" Masako gasped and I looked up with worry before relief filled me. She wasn't hurt. "I can't believe I left you!" she sobbed while tears started coursing down her cheeks. "I am so sorry! So, so, so Sorry!"

John was standing behind Masako with a light blush covering his cheeks, but he undoubtedly looked worried and frightened for my health.

"We got the ladder!" Bou-san called, making my shoulders start to shake as sobs started to wrack my body. Ayako and Masako looked like they wanted to take me away and hide me from the world, while John looked broken, almost blaming himself for what happened.

When Bou-san, Lin-san, and Naru came into view, I couldn't help but full out sob, harsh breaths passing my lips, tears mingling with the blood still coming from my nose.

Relief, that's the strongest feeling I felt.

_Naru_

My body froze up and I stopped walking. My breath came in harshly and my eyes narrowed as they landed on a barely clad Mai, who was starting to show signs of frostbite and blue lips. My heart leapt in fear and I became agonizingly aware of how worried I was for her.

She looked a mess, hurt, wounded, something that needed to be taken care of like porcelain.

"Mai…" I spoke, causing everyone to go silent as my eyes landed on her chest, focusing on four large scars that looked painfully red. I felt my eyes flicker to her bloody face, then to her chapped lips from being in here for so long, to the ripped skin underneath her arms.

It was my fault, for letting the two of them leave the room right after we got back from the hospital. I scowled and watched as Lin helped Mai down, causing her to cry out as her skin ripped once again because the blood had froze to the hooks.

As soon as she reached ground level, I felt myself moving forward and pulling her into a hug while wrapping my jacket, that had somehow came off, around her freezing body.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, warmed, and a glass of hot chocolate." I murmured, trying to be as kind as possible.

Large eyes looked up at me with tears and I couldn't help but be painfully aware that everyone was watching us with worry and wonder.

A sudden smile fell over Mai's bloody face and my heart lurched in a painful way, having the knowledge of the fact that she had been hurt. It would take time to heal what had happened to her, but she would bounce back.

Mai Taniyama always bounces back.


	12. Caution

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Sorry for being late, this is somewhat of a filler, but still follows everything.

Reviews are much loved as usual. Thank you for all those that have fav/and so much more :)

* * *

_Caution  
_

The Hotel horror had been solved (in my mind) and Shizune had broken down into tears of relief when she found out that I and her maid were alright.

As for me, I watched everyone around me packing up the base as I sat, huddled on the couch with an electric heating blanket. Tissues were stuffed up my nose, which was slowing down, and my purplish blue lips were gaining color again.

My underarms had been cleaned and covered in ointment before bandages blocked them from rubbing against my body. Masako had given me some chap stick, having not left my side since I came out of the freezer.

As for Yasuhara, he was currently complaining about always missing something important. He had been at the library and when he learned about everything, he suddenly was fussy over me and cursing about always being the one to gather information.

A cup of hot chocolate suddenly appeared in front of my face and I backed up slightly, looking up and finding Naru with a scowl on his perfect face. Blood rushed to my head and I felt my nose start to bleed a bit heavier, making Masako squeal in disgust before balling up more tissue and helping me change the dirtied ones.

I hope to high heavens that I did not just get a nose bleed because of Naru.

Finally fixing the last tissue into place, I took the cup and sighed in relief as the warmth from it washed over my hands and the steam fluttered over my face.

"Thank you." I murmured, finding my voice sounding funny because of my nose being clogged up. Taking a sip, I relished in the fact that it was warm and my shivers were slowly but surely going away.

Once I was done with my hot chocolate, I pulled the blanket tighter around my body, my large t-shirt getting wrinkled because of it. I also had on large sweatpants with bright pink socks.

I had already explained to the group why the Triplets had attacked everyone, and when Naru told everyone to search the house to find them, I felt myself freeze up as I watched them, feeling like I was freezing once again.

"Ney, Naru… They're gone. I already mentioned that, right?" Was all I had gotten out, and with his sharp gaze, he then sighed and motioned for everyone to just continue to pack up.

That was the reason we were packing in the first place, but Naru almost seemed hesitant on believing they were gone. Almost like he wanted them back so he himself could get rid of them.

"Mai, you'll explain later." Was all I got from him.

As everyone was saying goodbye, Ayako and Masako helped me stand up after putting my boots on and with slow movements, I was led to the van where Lin-san and Naru were both waiting.

It took a couple of tries before I was able to get in the van and in a comfortable position, but I was glad to be leaving this place once and for all. Once we were pulling out of the driveway, I became still as I tightened my jacket, along with the blanket, around my form.

"Ma-"

"Please Naru, just drop it." I whispered, knowing that he had heard me in the first place. Letting my head tilt forward and my hair spill around my face, I glanced out of the corner of my eye and flinched when I found his hands clenched tightly around a book that he had been reading. I knew that his curiosity would be the death of me.

I then found myself looking away from Naru and my eyes landed on Lin.

Lin's hands tightened around the steering wheel and I blinked as I watched his knuckles go white.

Instantly, my vision blacked out and I found myself standing in a snowy field, looking at the falling snowflakes.

White flurries danced around my form and I couldn't help but stick my tongue out and try to catch them. My boots crunched in the snow, leaving footprints and I smiled widely as I let my arms open as I spun in a circle. Just as I was about to let a laugh bubble out of my throat, a twig snapped and I froze on the spot.

Fear engulfed me when heavy footsteps reached my ears and they quickened, knowing that I knew there was someone behind me. Spinning around, my eyes widened as a large shadowed figure swept across the clearing, coming for me.

It took three seconds for my brain to register what to do and I found myself running, fear swallowing me with each breath I took.

I soon found myself slipping in my sprint and I fell to the ground before a large crack hit the silent air. Looking down at my gloved hands, I blinked as spider cracks appeared around them and looking past all that, I found dark water reaching for me.

Ice. I was on a lake.

Looking behind me, I found the shadow coming closer and in a panic, I got up and attempted to run, grunting when the ice cracked under my feet, sending me plunging into the cold, icy water.

"Naru!" Someone screamed, causing my panicked mind to look to the other side of the lake. There, standing on the bank was none other than me, Mai Taniyama, who looked horrified as I finally sunk below the surface.

I jolted slightly, having my vision come back and I found that everything was as it was before. Nothing had changed. Confusion hit me and I found that I had only blacked out for about two minutes. My brows furrowed and I sucked in a breath when my double came to mind.

'_Was I dreaming of the future? No, that's not possible… but… That was me standing on the bank, but…who was in the water?'_ I thought, rubbing my temples as I just sighed out loud.

Looks like sleeping isn't going to keep away these dreams either.

Can't I just get a break?

When we finally arrived back at the office, Naru called it a day and everyone headed home. I walked with my small bag on my back and once I got to my apartment, I sighed when I found that the light switch wouldn't turn on my lights. Going over to my kitchen, I checked the fridge and freezer, finding everything shut off, including the heat.

"Great!" I cried out while shuffling my feet. With a huff, I pulled out my cell and dialed Ayako's number.

"Hello?"

"Ayako, I understand that you pay for my apartment now, but really… If you're going to be late on it, then please tell me?"

Silence greeted me after that and I heard shuffling on the other side of the phone before a 'ah-ha' was heard.

"Mai, I paid everything."

I blinked and then walked over to the light switch with the phone still to my ear. Flicking the light switch a couple of times, I narrowed my eyes. Nothing.

"Nope. It's freezing cold in here and I'm getting nothing."

"You're kidding me. I paid the damned bill!" she shrieked before sighing. "Pack some stuff and I'll pick you up. Bou-san…invited me over for supper, so I'll bring you with me." She murmured.

I blinked once again with a dumbfounded expression and then a grin broke out across my face. "Oh! Ayako and Bou-san sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Mai Taniyama, stop it right now!" Ayako screeched on the other side of the phone, her voice a couple octaves higher than what it usually is. I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment.

"You know, it's about time Ayako. You and Bou-san have been eyeing each other since our team has gotten together in the very beginning."

Almost as soon as I said that, I got the dial tone. "She hung up on me…" I murmured, pulling the phone away to look at it.

Once I gathered a pair of everything, I then looked at my Cello and shrugged my shoulders before grabbing it and slinging the strap over my body. Locking up, I then went outside, ignoring the cold that nipped at my body.

It had been a good fifteen minutes before Ayako pulled up and when she got out of the car, I blinked owlishly as I took in her outfit and her hair along with a slight dusting of makeup.

"You look lovely." Was all I got out as my eyes took in her pretty green dress and tightly wound bun with curled hair falling from places.

Her cheeks flushed and she then helped me place everything in the car, eyeing my Cello case with curiosity. No one knew that I could play the Cello yet. Well, Ayako and Bou-san were about to find out anyways.

When we arrived at Bou-san's house, I couldn't help but shift awkwardly as I actually took in the situation. Both were on a date, so I was intruding.

They were probably going to have a Romantic Dinner, instead of just a normal dinner. If Bou-san is as romantic as I think he is, he's probably going to have tons of flowers for the table decoration and some candles to set the mood.

Great.

Knocking on the door, I soon found myself looking up at a nicely dressed Monk with a rose in hand. He and I stared at one another and I couldn't help but blush bright red as he looked even more confused.

"Did she send you to tell me that she's changed her mind?" he questioned, looking sad.

"Uh… no. I don't have power at my house so Ayako had to grab me. Just lead me to the living room, leave me some food for later and I'll leave you two alone."

Bou-san then chuckled and shook his head before he noticed the large case on my back. He didn't mention anything about it and simply told me to follow him. Once I was left alone in the living room, I couldn't help but cringe when I heard Ayako and Bou-san talking to one another.

I didn't want to intrude in their conversation, that's something I'd rather not hear.

Opening my case, I pulled the bow out and tightened it before taking my Cello out. Once I had the Spike on the bottom tightened, I got comfortable and in position.

I went through the tuning procedures and once I had it tuned to the correct notes, I drew the bow across the bridge, closing my eyes as a sort of peace fell over my body. It didn't take me long to warm up and then jump right into Prelude by Bach. It was my favorite piece because my mother always played it for me when I was little.

That was one of the songs I would look forward to hearing whenever I remembered her taking the Cello out of its case.

Tears welled in my eyes as I continued through the piece, letting my fingers find the correct placement through muscle memory.

I got through about five more songs after that one when I finally realized that Bou-san and Ayako were sitting on the couch opposite of me, clapping after I finished a more modern piece of music.

"I didn't know you played the Cello!" Ayako sputtered with tears in her eyes while watching me. "I just can't… why didn't you mention anything? I mean, we could get you into a prestigious music school and then-"

"Ayako… As much as I'd love that… I'm not that great. Though, my mother did teach me, so I'm content with that."

Both fell silent as they watched me play another song. It was Bou-san that finally spoke up.

"Jou-Chan, as much as you think how bad you are, you're not. It's amazing to think that you are playing without even music sheets in front of you!"

I blinked and then actually looked down at my mother's Cello, surprised that Bou-san was actually right. I had never realized that I was playing without notes. Usually they were right there, right in the front of my mind. Ayako suddenly smiled while giving me a look that said so much.

"Let's see you play in front of Naru tomorrow. You know how blunt he can be."

Bou-san laughed out loud while agreeing with the woman. Naru was truly that blunt in telling you what he thought of you. So if I was to play in front of him, one could guarantee that he would have some sort of comment either during or after the performance.

I narrowed my eyes and then shook my head. "Absolutely not. Tomorrow we have to file reports and then I have to look through messages on the phone to see if we can take any more cases."

Both Bou-san and Ayako glowered at me and I sunk down in my seat, looking afraid of their gazes and what could possibly be on their minds.

Work the next day was filled with many papers being filed and making sure I had the whole team's reports. It was a hassle, but I eventually got everything together, along with my own placed somewhere in the back. Taking a deep breath, I shoved the folder into a drawer and slammed it shut, happy to finally be putting that case file away and out of sight.

My train of thought was pulled away from the case file when a door opened and I found Naru standing, eying my form with an odd look that was almost trying to see every little thing that I kept secret.

"Mai, please come to my office with tea."

I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back and I felt something in the back of my mind snicker. Must be Gene, thinking this situation was funny.

"Sure Naru, no problem Naru. It would actually be my pleasure Naru." I mumbled under my breath, making sure he wasn't in hearing distance.

When I eventually got the tea, one for myself, I waltzed into his office without even knocking, getting a sigh from my boss as I shut it. Placing his teacup in front of him, I didn't even attempt to wait for a 'Thank You,' and just sat down in the chair that was before the desk.

Taking a sip of my tea, I held the hot beverage in both hands as I watched Naru with a questioning gaze. He took a long sip from his teacup and I couldn't help but stiffen when our gaze locked.

"Mai, please tell me, where did you get those scars from on your chest?"

I felt like my whole world was crumbling and I felt myself gaze off into the distance, trying to find a way out of this situation. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to think me weak, unable to take care of myself. I didn't want him to look down upon me because of what I was going through.

He had everything at his fingertips; he didn't have to live like me, always struggling. I was struggling with my life right now, just to get through these nightmares. Trying to make sure I didn't let myself go insane from all of this stress.

My fists tightened around my teacup and I felt my breath come in short, shallow gasps. I could already tell that my eyes were wide and wild looking to any stranger. I could already tell that Naru was getting worried, even if he was trying not to show it.

It was then, that the cold clamped down on my limbs and it felt like I was struggling through that icy water once again, trying to get air.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Naru placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder, looking absolutely lost at my unraveling state. A breath escaped my lips, words following and I couldn't believe that I was actually telling him.

"They are self Inflicted wounds, from a Night terror."

I could see something connect in his expression and then it dawned, showing understanding.

"That's why you were making coffee. That's why Ayako and Masako were always worrying about you. Especially Masako… before I left…you both hated each other, now you're close to one another…"

I couldn't help the way my voice sounded as I snapped at him, frustrated. "At least she was there for me! Unlike you, who couldn't accept the truth about my feelings! At least she didn't reject me!"

A heavy silence fell in the room and my breath stuck in my throat as I dropped the teacup and booked. I ran out of that room, out of the office, horror weaving through my veins as I realized that I unintentionally confessed once again. Even if it wasn't bluntly stated, the hidden context was there.

I kept running, running until I finally came to a house that I knew. Knocking on the door hesitantly, I waited and when it finally opened, I looked up with teary eyes as Bou-san gazed at me with worry.

"Bou-san!" I cried, launching myself at my friend who had undoubtedly become my brother figure. His arms tightened around me as he closed the door, blocking out the outside world as I cried my heart out, unable to accept and come to terms that I was truly still in love with Naru and had just spilled that horrible secret.

If I made it out of this whole situation still sane, then it would be a miracle. For now, I'll just be in my own little world of sorrow.


	13. Entity

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, everyone knows that Mai and Naru would have ended up together :P**

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry that it took so long, I actually had trouble with trying to figure out what to do...

**Warning: Charaters are probably OOC here... I think so at least... I had a hard time with trying to think of a reaction, but nothing GOOD came to mind. I hope to some, that this is the reaction they wanted, but I really dislike this chapter...**

**Please tell me how it comes out.**

**Flames are NOT welcomed here. I write for myself, not for you to throw a fit. **

* * *

_Entity_

My eyes were still red and puffy when I arrived, hesitantly at work. I clocked in and sat down at the desk, wondering if anyone was even in this early. Sighing heavily as I started pulling papers from my desk, I furrowed my brows, my puffy eyes squinting slightly to take in the words at the top of the paper.

It wasn't nothing important and I threw it aside, into another pile that was just bogus cases. I had learned to follow my instinct and what we found out was that I could tell when a case needed looking into and when it didn't. I didn't know how or why it did that, but it had saved Bou-san, Ayako, and I from a lot of dull cases.

A knock sounded on the door to the office and I looked up, surprised that someone would visit this early in the morning, seeing that it was six A.M. Getting up, I opened the door and stepped back when a small woman bustled past me and sat on the couch within the room. She was an elderly woman with grey hair and she looked frightened, as she tried to calm herself down as she sat on the couch. Blinking, I then shut the door and came up to her side, leaning over and smiling, even as she took in my red rimmed eyes.

"What can I get for you? Tea, coffee, hot cocoa?"

She relaxed at my soothing voice and her shoulders loosened, letting the muscles calm down from their tense position.

"Tea sound nice right now… with some honey too, please." She murmured, a small smile pulling at her wrinkled face and well worn dimples. Once I heated up the water and got her tea with some honey in it, I brought it out for her. She hesitantly took it before she sighed and took a small, pleasant sip, almost like she was scared out of her mind to even be doing this. Sitting on the opposite couch, I pulled out a small notebook and tapped a pencil to it before I turned my attention towards her.

"May I have your name please? I am Mai Taniyama."

"Ah… my name is Sayuri Kasumi."

I scratched her name onto the pad and then looked back up at her with pursed lips. "Is there anything that is bothering you, Kasumi-san?" I questioned, making sure my voice and attitude showed my elder respect. She stiffened and instantly looked around the room with wide eyes. When she didn't find anything, she then turned toward me.

"Yes…" she breathed, whispering and trying not to be overheard. "I've already had three groups come in so far and each one has lost their Monk. My home is haunted I tell you. No matter how many times I've tried to get rid of the haunting, either a human or animal dies! Then there's the claw marks on the walls, shredding my wall paper to pieces…"

I kept writing, making sure to not miss any detail. When I looked back up, I found Sayuri with watery eyes and trembling hands. "My husband was a monk…he was the first to go…"

I felt something in my heart lurch and I had to stifle the sad sound that almost made its way out of my throat.

"Have…you seen anything that might indicate a haunting? Paranormal wise?"

Sayuri's hands tightened on her tea cup and I watched with furrowed brows as she sunk her small body into the couch even further.

"He is no man! He's the devil, a demon. Smaller than me, only clothing is a loincloth. He has piercing yellow eyes, horns sprouting from his head of white hair, sharp needle like teeth. His hands and feet are claws and he had a whip-like tail…"

My mind was whirling around inside my head and I just couldn't fathom anything that would look this that. What if she was right? What if this was another haunting like the Urado case? Was this thing after the Monk's Holy power?

Once I had that written down, I looked at her, rubbing my tired eyes slightly. "Does this creature bother you?" I finally questioned, watching her take a deep breath.

"No, he babbles about me being too old. He walks past me, ignoring me, saying something about needing younger sacrifices… out of all the groups so far, none have been female, but he takes a high interest in Monks, but I don't know why!" Sayuri cried out, looking distraught.

"Kasumi-san, please calm down. There are wards in this building that a Monk and Priestess put up. It is safe in here." I said, remembering when Bou-san and Ayako had fought and finally agreed on both wards and chants being placed on the building.

Sayuri instantly relaxed and then she looked around the room, noticing that it was only me there.

"Are you the only one working today?" She questioned.

"Ah…I'm a bit early today actually, but I'm glad that I came in early, seeing that you needed help. I'll…talk to my boss…and then I'll call you to tell you if we took the case and what will be needed." I stated, getting a grateful look from the older woman. "It was nice meeting you Kasumi-san."

"Same to you dear." Sayuri said before finishing her drink and getting up, looking ten times better now that she got that off her chest. She left right after that and I was left with a silent office, wondering where everyone was.

I stood up and went to my desk, shuffling papers around and getting some ready to inform Naru of the new client. This case made my gut squirm in an uncomfortable way. I was clipping some writing paper to a clip board when the office door opened, indicating someone had come in. Turning, I felt my body freeze as I found Naru looking at me with his almost cobalt colored eyes. He stared at me for a bit before I looked away, not knowing what to say or do, seeing that I did run out yesterday without another word.

I heard the door shut and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to my brain as my heart fluttered around my ribcage. I felt my hands start to get clammy when I noticed Naru stopping off to the side of me. He was close, about two feet away and looking at me with an unreadable expression.

I wanted to cry right then and there. Ball my eyes out once again, but I didn't. I held back and just turned my head away, staring at the ground with an odd expression on my face.

"Mai…" Naru said, causing my body to stiffen and my eyes to sting, seeing that they were already red and puffy from last night. When I still hadn't answered him, I found myself being tugged after his tall form. I wanted to yell at him, tell him to stop this nonsense and go back to hating me and ignoring me, but my mouth stayed shut.

I found myself fidgeting as he closed his office door behind us and I couldn't look at him, expecting him to yell at me, call me foolish and then fire me for how I acted yesterday. When everything remained silent, I looked up, my watery eyes locking with his and I noticed something flash within them as they took in my own.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I slammed it shut in surprise when Naru's hand tugged me forward and into his chest, engulfing me into his warm embrace. I stood there, dumbfounded before I tried to tug away. I didn't know what he was trying to gain out of this, but if he was still going to reject me, then he shouldn't touch me like this.

Out of all our time as a group, I could actually say that it really didn't even seem like we were friends. But, if I think back to all those times we had playful banters, or those times he got me frustrated on purpose, we sort of did seem like friends in a way.

My train of thought was interrupted when Naru pushed me back slightly. "Mai, I'm sorry."

And before I could even register his sorry, his apology, I found one of his hands slipping through my hair and pulling my head back just as warm lips descended upon mine.

I blinked, my eyes going wide as I realized just what was happening. I was supposed to be hurt, supposed to feel like my life was horrible, going down the drain with how everything was going so far, but right now, all I can feel was a bubble of happiness growing in my chest as I responded back.

My eyelids lowered until they closed and I felt his lips moving against mine, almost like he's been wanting to kiss me for as long as I had realized that I had fallen in love with him. My arms circled around his neck and Naru pulled my body closer. My heart was thudding against my chest and my mind was spinning with dizziness before reality slapped me in the face.

Tugging away from Naru, I couldn't help but look confused, slightly hurt, full of wonder, and then a bout of anger hit me.

"What the hell! Naru, what…I…" and I growled in frustration as he raised a perfect eyebrow. "You hurt me! How can you just turn around and kiss me after rejecting me for so long? What the hell is wrong with you?"

For some reason, Naru frowned and then he sighed, looking guilty. I felt something tug inside of me and I stepped forward before pulling back, realizing what I was doing.

"Mai…I realized… that I had thought my brother had stolen your heart. When you spoke about the kind, caring person that I am not, I knew who you were talking about. I thought, just like every other female, you had fallen for my brother. I rejected your claim of love because I didn't want to be a replacement for my brother. Though, after returning home, I realized my mistake, that I was jealous, and I realized just how much I had torn you apart, left you miserable and hurt. I am sorry…"

This didn't sound like the Naru I knew, but I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked down at the ground. "You have no idea what I went through, being told that I loved someone that I didn't. Then having to deal with Night Terror's, dying each time until Gene was able to pull me out during some episodes… or when I caused myself pain…"

And then I glared up at Naru with a scowl. "You're too stubborn to admit having feelings for me, just admit it!"

I was left with a slack jaw as I found Naru, the Narcissist, with a light blush on his cheeks when I said that. Where the hell had the almost emotionless and stubborn Naru gone? But, I've been able to read him a lot more easily ever since he returned, maybe it was because of the knowledge of knowing that he hid his emotions, that I could tell how he felt.

I suddenly got a bold feeling in my gut and I stepped close to Naru, not realizing what I was personally starting before I felt Naru's lips on mine again. For so long I've wanted this, but it was a heavy price, which I was currently still paying with all those Night Terror's and feeling of rejection still lingering.

I should still be mad at him for hurting me last night, but I just couldn't, not with knowing that he was kissing me, willing to show affection towards me when he never did towards anyone else. When we pulled apart, I couldn't help but breathe in deeply, not fully comprehending what was happening between us.

It was the door slamming shut in the main room that had me pulling away from Naru with a deep blush on my cheeks. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Naru was acting not like himself, but I was actually glad that he was showing some interest in me.

"Ah…Naru… a woman came in earlier and I have information on her, so if you want, I can explain everything…" I suddenly got out feeling embarrassed that I was still in front of Naru. His usual mask came back into existence and I found myself blinking at the familiar expression. I frowned and then huffed before turning my back to him.

"You're still a Narcissist." I spat before storming out of the room. I was surprised to find Masako sitting on the couch with a small smile on her face. I eyed her before walking over to the desk to try and get my mind off of what just happened.

My emotions were all over the place. I didn't know what I should think of about that kiss, about everything that just happened. I should still be mad at Naru, mad that he was the root of all my stress, but truthfully, I couldn't blame him. I couldn't continue to be mad at him. I was still in love with him, no matter how hard I tried not to be.

That was the problem, I still loved him, so it was easy to forgive him. With a loud sigh, I grabbed the pad I had written on and sat next to Masako. Flipping through the pages, I finally found the one I needed and then creased the other pages back as I held it out for her to read.

When she was done, Masako's lips were pressed together tightly as she continued to gaze at the words.

"She said that?" was all she could manage to say as she looked worriedly around the room, almost like that creature was going to pop out of nowhere and kill us.

"Yah… do you want to go inform Naru? I think we should take this case… really…" I managed to say, suddenly feeling weary about this creature. Masako nodded with large eyes and she stood up with the pad.

When she finally returned, I stood up and waited for her to speak, noticing her worried demeanor.

"Call the gang…we have a new case that we need to get ready for. We are to leave tonight." She said and I flinched. Masako didn't look so good either.

Sitting in the chair at my desk, I quickly picked up the phone, going down the list until I finally came to the last person, glad that everyone would be going on this trip. Yasuhara seemed iffy, having asked what it was about, but he finally just agreed to go. Once I hung up the phone, I turned towards Masako and smiled slightly.

"Should we go out to lunch?" I asked and Masako pondered it for a second before nodding her head. We quickly informed Naru where we were going, and once the door shut to the building, Masako turned on me.

"John asked me to be his girlfriend…"

"That's great!" and her face remained sad looking, "Masako, you should be happy! Ecstatic even… what's wrong?" I finally asked.

"He's giving up being a Priest because of me… He is able to continue Exorcisms', but I still can't believe that he is giving up being what he is, just to be with me…"

"Masako! Don't say that. If he really likes you, then it was worth it. Come on, you finally got him!" I cried out, throwing my arms up in the air. It was exactly all she needed before she pounced on me with a sly smirk.

"I am ecstatic, though you have some explaining to do." Masako said with a grin, and I realized that she had caught wind of something or had figured it out already. "When I spoke with Naru, he didn't have his tea yet. Naru without tea? What was he and Mai doing then that would not involve him already having his tea? Also, he seemed spaced, not something Naru would do. Out with it Mai."

My face was burning and Masako grinned all the more as I sputtered before hiding behind my hands.

"We might have kissed…"

"What! Mai, are you serious? That's amazing!" she cried out, actually acting more outgoing with this information. I blinked and removed my hands from my face.

"Though we had a fight yesterday… he ended up kissing me today, telling me he was sorry, then we had another argument… possibly ending with another kiss…"

I covered my ears as Masako squealed like a kid in a candy shop.

"I told you there had to be a reason for him coming back!"

I felt a sweatdrop form and I couldn't help the thought of everyone acting weird today, cross my mind.


	14. Entity 2

**Disclaimer: Pfft, nope still don't own any of this**

Thank you for reviews/alerts/favorites and here is the next chapter

Okay, so don't mind the detail of where they are, for it needs to be done to set the place, and to get an idea of what it looks like.

So, just a side note: Writing this at twelve a.m in the morning and hearing the bugs outside don't do any good when you got MY little creature they are up against, in the front of your mind. Uhg, I got shivers just seeing it and then thinking, oh sh*t it has got to be in my room now... Big no no on my part of doing this at night LOL. Overactive imagination :)

* * *

_Entity 2_

It was almost like we had walked straight into a fairytale when we arrived at Sayuri's home. It had been high in the mountains, about a nine hour drive and when we parked next to her car and walked down a small path, it opened up to a large pool before it cascaded down into a waterfall.

The mountains behind the house had water running down them and just over the waterfalls edge, a bridge sat. There were three main buildings, two connected by the bridge and one on its own cliff, on the other side.

Each house was two stories high and they were an off white with red outlines and a grey roof. They were surrounded by bushes that grew up in this kind of area and altogether, it looked beautiful and just plain peaceful.

Though, since it was still winter, snow covered the bare bushes along with the houses and ground. The air was chilly as well, seeing that it was damp and bitter up here.

"She lives here?" Ayako gasped, eyes widening at the mist forming everywhere and just making the scene breathtaking. I nodded my head dumbly and just gulped, not able to find my voice. Masako next to me seemed out of words as well, her hand tightening in John's as he too, took in the house with a dumbstruck expression.

"It is a Temple for Monks…" Bou-san suddenly said, looking at the first building that one had to enter just to get over the large waterfall. I then looked towards Lin-san, who was eyeing the water and then looking at his laptop, which was luckily in a case that would keep it dry.

As for the other equipment, we would have to get a cart and put a blanket or something over it so we could even get it into the other building we would be staying in.

From what I had been told by Sayuri, we would have the third one to ourselves, which was the one on the cliff by itself.

"How do you think she keeps everything clean?" Ayako mused out loud while looking at the clean porch that led to the first house. The snow had been cleaned off and I could tell that there wasn't a covering of ice. Though, I doubt it would be the same for the bridge, which happened to look coated in ice. Icicles were hanging down from underneath the bridge and on the bars.

"Obviously she has money, Ayako…" I said, looking miffed that an elderly woman could live by herself in such a beautiful place, but then again, it reminded me of her husband, who had been the one to keep her company before he was murdered.

Yasuhara, who had just joined us from the cars, looked up at the whole place and I laughed when his jaw literally fell open, looking surprised at the whole place.

"And I thought the other place was pretty cool looking… this is just… I can't even describe how awesome this place looks! Bou-san, how about we have our wedding here?" he said, turning on Bou-san almost instantly with wide, pleading eyes. We all remained silent until both Masako and I looked at one another and laughed, followed by a grinning group and a flustered Bou-san.

"That would be so amazing…except without that thing we are here for…" Masako said, looking at the place with a new expression. She really didn't want to find out what this thing looked like. Just reading what I wrote and she was already watching her step and making sure that nothing scuttled by her toes.

"Don't worry Masako, you'll be fine." John said, his accent still highly noticeable even having been with us for quite a while. I watched Masako brighten and move closer to him, latching onto his arm and looking happy.

For once, she was smiling without hiding her face behind her sleeve and I felt myself smiling as well, just glad that they were both happy with one another.

"Can we please go inside? I'm freezing…" Yasuhara suddenly stated and I realized just how cold I actually was from standing out here. Everyone blinked and we started to move forward in a group. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but find that Naru had this strange expression on his face.

I felt butterflies start up in my stomach just like all those times I looked at him and I felt my cheeks redden as I thought about that kiss. Quickly looking away from him, I berated myself and scowled on the inside.

"_No Mai, you're still mad at him!"_ I snapped inside my head, trying to get myself to realize that I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. He needed to suffer for a bit because I had suffered from his absence.

Lin-san knocked on the front door and it was instantly answered by a young woman that looked to be in her mid twenties. She instantly smiled with relief and gestured for us to come in, which we all happily complied. Once we were all sitting, she then bowed to us with a warm smile, thought still looking worried.

"My name is Kaito and Sayuri is my grandmother. She is currently with my mother out to dinner, but you're welcome to head to the large building up on the cliff, where you'll all be staying. Um… as for what is here, we do not know, but my grandmother has said something about it always being in the second building, and once in a blue moon, it will appear in this building, but that's mostly it. Grandfather had placed a protective ward around the third temple so he could do his studying in peace. Though, I must warn you, it does roam the grounds near the lake, so please do not go near the lake."

I watched as she quickly left the house, looking back with a slightly scared expression and somewhat of relief that something was being done. I furrowed my brows as I watched her go and my stomach clenched painfully when I felt something ghost by me.

Shivers ran down my arms and as I looked around, I couldn't help but notice that it had gotten slightly colder. Yet, there was nothing that indicated what Sayuri had explained.

I also hoped that Bou-san would be careful on this case, for I didn't want anything to happen to him. He was like a brother to me and if he got hurt, I know for a fact that I would feel like it was my fault, for I had trusted my instincts with this case.

Also, seeing that Ayako and Bou-san were a lot closer now, I would definitely be hurt if Ayako ended up losing Bou-san.

We quickly left the first temple and I stopped as I eyed the icy bridge that we had to cross. It was safe, for you couldn't just tumble right over the edge, but with that ice, I'd be worried about smacking your head on the sides.

The mist from the falls made my face damp and I grimaced as the cold air soon hit it, making my nose feel numb. Taking a step forward, I jolted slightly when Naru suddenly appeared at my side and began to walk with me. Looking at him, I couldn't help but stomp down on my emotions. I really needed to focus on crossing this bridge, not my emotions right now.

Soon everyone was across the bridge without fault and Lin-san was murmuring about getting salt for the bridge. It was dangerous, especially if we needed to get away from that creature that was somewhere around here.

The road to the third Temple was long and winding, but luckily it wasn't stairs and that it was looped around a smaller mountain so that the mist didn't coat it with ice as well. Coming to the Temple, we quickly rushed to the doors and heading inside, feeling relief come to our frozen limbs as heat washed over us.

When I finally took in this Temple, I found that the whole lower level held a kitchen, dining room, and a large gathering room. The kitchen had pots and pans hanging from hooks above the counter with an island in the middle of its room. Other than that, it was really simple, if you count everything looking expensive.

The Dining room had a white waist high table with dark pillows on the floor surrounding it. There were cabinets with china styled plates and picture frames hanging on the white walls. As for the living room, I felt my jaw drop open, along with Masako as our eyes landed on the seats in the middle of the room. It was a whole piece that was put together and each seat was one of the petals of the flower, holding comfy looking pillows. It even had small raindrop shaped footrests.

The television was a flat screen and there was a couple bookcases around the area along with small tables that held reading lamps, or vases filled with flowers. If anything, the living room would be our base. Upstairs was for sleeping.

Turning towards Masako, I finally found the stairs and we both bounded towards them. We were on a case, but that didn't stop Masako and I from have some luxury and fun if it was available. Searching the rooms, we ended up coming across five bedrooms, yet I instantly staked out one room, which had a large bed against the wall with a gray mattress and blankets at the end. The room was paneled gray and had dressers for clothing along with a connected bathroom.

For a Temple, it was pretty high-tech in my opinion. Must be because of Sayuri's daughter and grandchildren.

We eventually retrieved the equipment from the car and had it all set up by the time eight P.M. rolled by. As for everyone sitting around the living room, we had come to an agreement that we would start tomorrow around noon so we could have a goodnights rest to work off of. I also had the pleasure of sharing my room with Naru once again.

Yasuhara had instantly crowed about having a king sized bed all for himself along with the television that was situated into the wall. His room was pretty decorative, especially for a male, so I instantly assumed Sayuri has a grandson.

It was also nice that the Temple held all of Sayuri's late husband's work along with all the background information on the Temples. Yasuhara wouldn't have to travel back and forth between here and the Library, so that definitely saved him a trip.

Flipping a book that I had picked up from one of the bookcases, I furrowed my brows when I found a couple of pencil markings within the book, some circling the words 'Power' and 'Greed', but I thought nothing of it before shutting it and stretching out on the petal couch.

"Mai, tea." Naru said, causing me to jerk and stare at him for a second. It was almost like he planned it that way. As in, 'when Mai gets comfy, I have to make her get me tea,' type of situation. I grumbled and stood, heading for the kitchen, glad that I didn't have to worry about a ghost attacking me there for once.

Masako soon appeared next to me with a slight smile as she opened the fridge, finding it filled to the brim with all sorts of food. She pulled out some fruit and we sat at the island on the two stools available while waiting for the water to heat up and munching on pineapple at the same time. I noticed her glance towards the living room and finding everyone out of hearing range, she finally turned towards me.

"Do you feel that?" she questioned and I gave her a funny look before taking a deep breath and letting myself concentrate. It was like a sharp knife jabbing into my stomach and I gasped, eyes snapping open as I looked at her in horror.

"The protective ward is constantly being attacked from the outside…" I murmured, looking out the window and into the dark. Masako nodded as well, looking put off about it.

"I think we should get Ayako, Bou-san, and John to perform cleansing on the Temple and put up more wards. We can't have them weakening and letting the creature inside…" she said while her hand grasped mine. I nodded my head as I gnawed at my lower lip with insecurity washing over me.

"Mai-Chan, I really, really don't want to see that thing face to face. The Urado case left me frightened beyond what words can explain and I just don't want to be near something that could possibly be the same as that ungodly demon."

My body stiffened and my hand rested against the scars on my chest, rubbing them as I cringed at the memory of Masako disappearing.

"Masako… I'm still sorry… I'm so, so sorry for letting you leave the room by yourself…" I whispered with teary eyes. Masako snagged both my hands and we looked at one another as she shook her head.

"If it wasn't for you Mai, I would be dead. It was a good thing that it had happened like that. We found out that we couldn't get rid of that demon and it undeniably saved thousands or more lives."

"Thanks Masako…" I murmured, smiling through teary eyes, happy that in the end, we had become closer to being friends. That was the start of our far off relationship before Naru left and we bonded.

The tea kettle started to whistle and I quickly made tea for Naru, making hot cocoa for everyone else.

"Alright, let us relax for the rest of the night and then mention the wards tomorrow. That sound like a plan?" I questioned and Masako nodded while grabbing the other tray as I handled one.

"Yes, that's sounds like a wonderful plan. We should see if we can visit Sayuri during the summer after this case, the Temples have to be much more beautiful then, than in this wintery mess." Masako said and I laughed while nodding my head.

It felt good, to be talking to Masako, my friend. To not have any thoughts of my nightmares surfacing as I spoke to her. It was easy just to forget everything, my pain, my anger, my hurt, just to speak with someone that had supported me when I needed it most.


	15. Entity 3

**I Do not own anything other than plot. **

Thank you for review/ favs/ alerts.

I'm sorry for the delay, I'm in college so its hard, lol. I've already had a Paper for English so that's taken up my time. Also Art projects, since I'm in a 3D class, we are currently working with sculptures so my lifes been hectic... *sob* but heres the next chapter. I'll attempt to get the next one out faster, so please bear with me :)

Flames: Well, let's see, I won't be bothered whatsoever. Really, your just trying to stand out. I will NOT make space in my brain for you, cause that's exactly what you're looking for :)

Enjoy

* * *

_Entity 3_

* * *

The wind howled outside the temple and I found my hands tightening around the coffee mug in my hands as I sat at the counter. It was about five in the morning and I was jittery, just a bundle of nerves for some unknown reason. It didn't help that I could literally hear a scratching that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, coming from outside.

My hands tightened even more around the mug, surprisingly taking the pressure quite well. My jaw was clenched as I watched what little light from the rising sun, peeked out. We were going to start our hunt today, yet I really wasn't looking forward to this. I was tired and moody, having barely let my eyes drift closed before I was wide awake once again.

My eyes were unfocused as I spaced out, trying to think of what could possibly be around this temple. What could have made this _thing_ want kill Monks?

"Mai?"

I shrieked and spun, throwing the coffee mug across the room and watched the person that I threw it at, duck before it shattered on the wall behind them. I had slipped from my seat in the ordeal and was standing awkwardly on my feet, in a throwing stance. My eyes were wide, mouth dry, and my heart was thudding heavily in my chest as I looked at Bou-san. He eyed the shattered cup from the ground and then looked at me with a glower.

"Jou-Chan, I know I'm not the best person in the world, but really, are you trying to kill me?" Bou-san casually asked and I couldn't help but finally gasp and scramble from my position, hurrying over to him.

"I'm so sorry! You scared me!" I cried out, helping him up and brushing some glass off that had ricocheted back and onto his wool sweater. Bou-san brushed me off and reached out, messing up my hair and sending it standing up.

"It's alright. What else is to be expected when on a Hunt?" Bou-san questioned, grinning my way and then heading for the fridge. "So, omelets today? Everyone else is still sleeping. Ayako was snoring if you ask me…"

"Bou-san!" I cried out as I sat back at the island. "Wait until I tell her you said that!" I scolded, laughing at the look of horror creeping across his face. When he caught my bluff, he narrowed his eyes at me and then began to laugh in the end. I watched absentmindedly as Bou-san went about making omelets and as he finally finished making a bunch, he grabbed two and placed them on separate plates before placing one in front of me.

We sat next to each other as we ate and I couldn't help but sigh as I took small bites. "Bou-san, Masako and I believe that it would be best if you, Ayako, and John go around and cleanse and add to the protective wards. We can feel the ones outside already weakening and it's just getting worse and worse…"

Bou-san stopped in mid bite and looked at me before glancing out at the dimly lit world. "Is that so…" he murmured before taking a bite. "I'll talk to them as soon as they are ready. We'll have them set up by midday today."

I smiled briefly before looking up at the ceiling, scowling at how dark it seemed in this bright room. Getting up, I made myself another cup of coffee, unconsciously rubbing at my scars once again.

"You need to stop that habit." Bou-san stated and I stopped, noticing what I was finally doing. Sighing, I looked away from Bou-san and at the sink that held some of the tea cups from last night.

"Sorry…it's just that when you get use to doing it, it seems to just stick with you." Was all I could say, not really knowing any other reason as to why I would rub my scars. Sitting back down, I took a sip of the sugary substance and sighed in bliss. If this stuff wasn't there when I needed it, I wouldn't have known what to do. Really, it kept me functioning now. If there was only a real way of getting stress to disappear for the time being.

It was well past seven thirty in the morning and Bou-san had disappeared from the kitchen as I sat there, watching Yasuhara slowly make his way throughout the kitchen, yawning like no tomorrow and attempting to heat up an omelet. He would stop every now and then to rub at his tired eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle as he tripped over thin air. Yasuhara in the morning was just a bundle of misfortune.

When he finally was seated next to me, I watched him with furrowed eyebrows as he literally ate all his food with closed eyes. Finally, I burst out laughing and snorted by accident, causing Yasu this time to raise his eyebrows.

"Mai snorts when laughing?" Yasuhara said, looking at me with half lidded eyes. I glared and then turned my nose upwards.

"I do not."

"You just did!" he cried, a grin making its way over his face.

"You're hallucinating. Go back to bed." I found myself saying, grinning as I got up and left the room with a stumped Yasuhara who just yawned and laid his head down on the counter in the end.

By the time everyone was up, Naru was already demanding that we get the cameras set up, though John interrupted him to mention that Ayako, Bou-san, and he needed to create protective wards and do a cleansing of the temple. When they walked off in a small group, Masako and I leaned forward from our position on the petal shaped seats and looked at Lin-san, who was scowling at something on his computer.

"What do you think he's scowling at?" Masako whispered in my ear. I watched him closer and then looked at Masako, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know… it could be anything…"

We were both distracted as Yasuhara came out with tons of papers, looking disgruntled at the amount of papers he had to go through.

"For a clean, organized temple, you'd expect the Monk to organize his own papers…"he grumbled, the corners of his lips pulled down. Masako attempted to keep a smile from forming as I hid my face within my sweatshirt, a grin taking over.

"Mai, take Masako with you and set up some cameras in the first building after taking the temperatures." Naru suddenly said, coming out from the kitchen. He had his normal mask up, but as I locked eyes with him, I felt my breath catch in my throat. His eyes looked like they were pleading for something, pleading for me to forgive him and yet I just couldn't. My heart stuttered and I looked away, a blush forming on my cheeks as I grabbed Masako's hand and tugged her after me.

Gathering a couple of cameras that were in protective bags and the thermometer with a clipboard and pencil, Masako and I swiftly left the temple, stopping only to see how Bou-san and them were doing. With that, we continued on, pulling our jackets closer to keep in the warmth, even though it was tough with our hands full. Masako was bundled up in layers, wearing mostly blues and greens. I had on a jacket that was an autumn orange with the same color hat and brown pants. My boots covered my feet, yet I couldn't see them for the three cameras that I carried were obstructing my view. Masako had two cameras with the clipboard balancing on top.

When Naru had left, Masako ended up helping out with equipment because we just didn't have that many hands to perform all the tasks required.

Arriving at the first temple, we proceeded to measure the temperature of each room, rarely talking as we listened to Lin telling us to adjust this or that when we set the cameras up. In the last room, both Masako and I gazed at one another as a cold draft seemed to make itself known. The room was large with many paintings on the walls and held a table, bookshelf and couch, but that was it. The window was closed and the curtains weren't moving, so it had to just be the room.

Masako took the temperature this time, making a small sound in the back of her throat as she gazed at something she wrote down. I, on the other hand, had Lin talking to me in one ear, telling me that the camera needed to be moved slightly to the left. When I thought I got it, he told me that it was far too over and I glared at the camera, willing it to fix itself for all I care. With a sigh, I barely touched it when Lin told me that it was perfect.

I wanted to curse out loud, but I held my tongue when Masako shifted towards me, pulling on my jacket with a panicky look. My senses instantly sharpened and I felt the world around me starting to tunnel down a black hole, but I fought it off, not wanted to be Astro projected just yet.

"We need to get out of here…" Masako said, looking around the room and clutching the clipboard to her chest. I blinked off the black spots that wanted to take my vision and I nodded, following her with quick steps. We were just about to leave the building when a voice stopped both of us in our tracks.

"Would you two want Hot Chocolate?"

With our hearts in our throats, both of us turned around to look at Sayuri with wide eyes and pale complexions. She furrowed her brows and then gestured for us to follow her to the kitchen. Glancing at one another, we both followed with jerky movements and sat down at the island that looked exactly like the one in the temple we were staying in.

She took about five minutes before the hot cocoa was finally ready and with whipped cream on top, she handed it to us, smiling kindly as we wrapped our hands around the mugs.

"So I noticed the cameras in the rooms. Is that for the investigation?" she questioned. Masako gulped down her sip before I could and answered Sayuri.

"Yes. We use the cameras to see if we can find out any information from the activity the ghost is showing." She murmured. Sayuri furrowed her brows and then sighed as she took a sip from her cup. The hot cocoa was delicious, but it needed mini marshmallows in my opinion.

We lapsed into a silent moment and as we worked on our drinks, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stand. Masako's cup slammed down on the table as she stiffened intensely, her eyes widening as she gazed beyond Sayuri with horror written on her face and mouth wide open. My eyes snapped to the area she was looking at and I couldn't help but make an uncomfortable sound in the back of my throat as I was barely able to make out the form of an impish creature.

I wasn't as strong in the medium area as Masako, but what I was seeing probably didn't top just how much detail Masako could probably make out of it.

What I could actually make out was the bulbous yellow eyes that stared at us, a shadow of a whip like tail connected to the hunched figure with willowy limbs, and the maniac needle like teeth grinning back at our group.

"M…Masako… can we… can we head back?" I breathed, barely whispering the question as I looked at the thing with wide eyes and sweating palms. Sayuri seemed to have noticed us staring and she looked behind her, finding nothing before turning to us once again.

"I suggest you two should run along…now." She got out, looking older than she ever did as her skin became a pasty color.

Masako and I took a second to let that register before we both slid the stools back and ran.

Our feet pounded on the floors and we slammed to back door open, shutting it as quickly as possible and scrambling down the steps, we hurried to the ice covered bridge, slowing slightly as we skidded across it and continued on, up to the large temple higher up the mountain. Our breaths were coming in quite fast and as we passed the protective wards that our group had set up, did we slow and allow ourselves to relax, if only a smidge.

"What did you see?" I breathed, while looking back and squinting my eyes as something shimmered outside the barrier and skulked away. Masako coughed as the cold air messed with her lungs and she ran a hand over her pale face, eyes looking worried and disturbed as she gazed outside the barrier, expecting the thing to be standing right in front of us.

"Mai, if I am ever caught alone with that thing, just kill me…" she stated, her expression serious with no flicker of amusement in her eyes. My own eyes searched hers even longer and I furrowed my brows as I took in what she was really saying. Just by her statement, Masako meant that she would rather be dead than caught alone with the apparent ghost we were trying to get rid of.

"Stay…stay with either Ayako, John, or I throughout this case Masako… better yet, don't leave anyone by themselves like the usual rule we follow… "I murmured. " Even if someone ends up having a fight or _something_, don't let anyone be by themselves…"

Quickly and quietly we hurried into the temple and handed over the clipboard with the Thermometer, not saying a word to anyone.

Masako and I shared a long glance with one another and we both silently agreed that we wouldn't mention anything just yet. We would, but Yasuhara also needed more than just that to figure out what it was doing here. Also, Sayuri already explained what it looked like, so it wasn't like it would make a big difference to the case.

Masako headed up for her room and I took one last glance at the large window in the living room before heading up to my room to see if I could find something to do. If only I had brought my cello. Maybe one of the rooms had an instrument I could fool around with. With a deep sigh, I ran my sweaty palms through my hair before scrunching up my face. Shower first and then I'll explore the other rooms after.


	16. Entity 4

**I own nothing but the plot**

Woot, Two Chapters in one day *holds up two fingers* Two! I did it to make up for not posting for a bit. Mwahaha. Alright, I'm good. But I'm on a roll (until I have to leave the house...) but still, I got this one done and out and I hope it's going well.

Enjoy :) I shall start the next one soon enough, bed time though. I'm being dragged to a Fair later today (12:30 am currently)

Flamers will be a tasty treat for my faithful dragon ;)

* * *

_Entity 4_

* * *

I had searched the temple from top to bottom and I hadn't been able to find anything remotely related to an instrument. I was bored and would have given anything to just pluck the strings of any kind of instrument if there had been one. Even a woodwind or brass one would have occupied me!

With a heavy sigh, I headed for the living room and I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the edges of my lips as I spotted mostly everyone around the petal couches. They were lightly conversing about things while Lin-san and Naru were sitting at the monitor table, watching the cameras that we had all set up. John, Ayako and Bou-san had set up the cameras in the second temple while Masako and I had been doing the first one.

Ayako was the first to see me and I felt warmth fill my body as I let my gaze lock with hers. She had been nothing but a motherly figure to me and I appreciated what she did. If she didn't bother helping me when she did, I don't know what would have happened in the end.

Ayako waved me over and I quickly seated myself on the petal couch that only held Yasuhara, who was skimming over another paper from the large pile on the floor. There were about five actually, and from what I could tell, they were in an order of probably those were not useful, to somewhat useful to more important and so on. I leaned against the armrest and gently nudged Yasu in the arm with my foot, getting a smack on the head from the person behind me.

Turning slightly, I spotted Bou-san and grinned as I tapped Yasu with my foot again. The results were the same and Yasu sent a pointed glare at me before I just shook my head.

"I don't understand!" Yasuhara suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look at him, startled by his sudden outburst.

"What don't you understand?" I questioned, brows furrowing as I looked at him in confusion. Yasuhara shoved a paper into my face and I backed off slightly, taking it into my hands and looking at it before looking at him.

"It just doesn't make sense! Nothing so far indicates anything out of the ordinary and yet, why is this thing targeting Monks? Why them and not anyone else? Like Mai for instance, I mean, come on, Mai is like a beacon for ghosts!"

"Hey, I resent that!" I cried out, sitting up straighter in my seat. Ayako started to laugh along with Bou-san when Yasuhara said that. Yasuhara sighed and then rubbed his tired eyes.

"Mai, in almost every single case we've got, you seem to be the main target in the end…"

I sighed and slouched in my seat, eyes closing as I took in what Yasuhara was saying. It was true. In almost every case, something happened, either it be that I Astro projected or I got hurt. If I could stop doing that, I would gladly do it, but it just didn't work that way.

"Though, I can't figure out why this thing is after Monks… I mean, did one wrong it in the past? Who was this person and why were they wronged? Or did they do something to hurt others in the beginning? I just can't find the right clues!"

I cringed as Yasuhara threw down the paper and got off the seat, stalking away and heading upstairs.

"I recon we leave him alone for the rest of the night to let him cool down…" John muttered and Masako agreed, leaning into his embrace as they sat on the petal couch, curled next to one another. I smiled kindly at Masako as she looked at me for a brief moment, but as soon as she looked away, I scowled. How did it feel to be with the one you loved? To be held and cherished?

Shoving the bout of jealously that swam through me, down, I found my gaze slowly drifting over towards Naru. Before I could allow myself to even glance at him, both Masako and I stiffened as a scratching feeling bombarded the wards outside. Ayako, John, and Bou-san stiffened in response as well and we all shared worried looks before it disappeared. They had only felt it because it was their wards that were being attacked. Black spots filled my vision like earlier and I found myself falling down a black tunnel.

I stood, staring into the dark, not bothering to move from my position. Gene should be looking for me by now. Well, he had to know I had fallen asleep at least. Just as I was thinking he wasn't about to come, I felt a soft hand brush my arm and I turned, finding Gene smiling down at me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Mai." Gene murmured, pulling me into a friendly hug before pulling away. His smile was contagious and I quickly found myself smiling right back at him. He then grasped my hand and tugged me along with him.

"Well, I'd rather not sleep… if you know what I mean…" I muttered, getting a sad look from Gene as he looked at the walls of this dream. He was still holding back that freezing cold water.

"I only have a short amount of time, but what you are going to see, I hope you can piece together." He said before our surroundings changed and I found both of us standing outside the temple area when it was first built, looking recently built. There were plenty of people that were coming and going, visiting the Monks of the Temples and as a young man approached a Monk, I noticed the dark aura around that Monk. As the two were talking, I stepped forward and when nothing stopped me, I continued until I was about five feet away.

Looking at the Monk, I couldn't help but peg him as someone that would backstab you. My gut was literally screaming for me to get away from him. When the young man left, I watched him pull something out of his pocket and with wide eyes, I surged forward to get a look at the notebook.

When I was about to find out what he was doing as he scratched something down in it, he snapped it shut and I pulled back, looking miffed. When the Monk, garbed in black and yellow walked past his fellow monks, I quickly scampered after him. Crossing the wet bridge, I realized it was summer here and I couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer beauty of the place.

When the Monk clambered up the stairs to the second Temple, I felt my breath catch as I fell behind, only to push forward. It was a dream anyways.

When I looked around, I found that the place was beautifully decorated and I couldn't help but be in awe. It was just purely incredible. Remembering what I was there for, I followed after the Monk, scampering up stairs before I followed him into a room that looked like it belonged to one person.

"This must be where he slept…" I mused while watching him pace and look at the closed door behind me before stooping and moving a mat that was set in front of a small table. Once he threw it to the side, I leaned forward, watching as he pulled on a loose board. When it popped up, he lifted it away with some difficulty and then shoved the notebook underneath it. Slamming the board down, he quickly set the mat back in place and then dusted off his hands.

At that exact moment, I watched a scary smile morph his features before everything around me melted away. Gene appeared next to me and smiled slightly.

"That's all there is for now… tell Bou-san to be careful Mai. He didn't hesitate to kill his brothers that he grew up with." Gene said before I, myself, was swept away.

I woke up with a gasp, startling Bou-san and Lin-san, who were the only ones in the room. They both leapt from their seats and were hovering over me as I tried to catch my breath, barely making it before I started coughing uncontrollably. When a glass of water was shoved under my nose, I took it and gulped down small bits, breathing in slowly.

My racing heart thudded against my ribs and I leaned my head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling with a frown on my face.

"Bou-san?" I croaked as I sat up further and took another sip. "Don't go anywhere alone…" I firmly stated. Lin-san and Bou-san looked at one another with worry in their eyes before they turned back to me.

"What did you see?" Bou-san questioned as he sat down next to me. Lin-san went back to the monitors and I looked at Bou-san with heavy eyes. I really didn't want anyone going into that second building. At least I knew why that second building seemed to be the main place that was haunted. He lived in that one, slept in that one, and probably whatever else in that building. With my luck, he probably killed every Monk in that building.

The last thought sparked something in my eyes and I looked around, ignoring Bou-san for right now.

"Is Yasuhara down here?" I questioned while standing up, swaying a bit before falling back down.

"Tell me and then I'll tell him." Bou-san scolded as I took a deep breath.

"Bou-san, he was a Monk. I saw a Monk that would talk to people that visited and he would write something in a black notebook right after they left. After that, he hid it in his room, under the floorboards. Bou-san, he lived in the second building… and you know what, so did all the other monks there with him. What I want Yasuhara to do is search for any killings or mass killings of Monks before this place became haunted… it might give us a lead, or might not, but it's worth looking into."

Lin-san was already typing away at his computer and I rubbed my temples as I tried to get myself back to the present time. It hurt my head to have these random episodes of sorts. With a shaky hand, I gulped down the rest of the water as Bou-san stood up and left, heading up the stairs to go and speak to Yasuhara.

"Mai, can you watch that cameras for a bit? I have to go talk to Naru." Lin-san murmured. I stretched and then nodded my head while standing up and taking Lin-san's comfy chair. I watched Lin-san head up stairs and sighed. I then found myself blinking as I actually situated myself into the chair. This was probably why he can sit there all day and not get a sore butt. The seat was like a heavenly cushion. Now that I thought about it, I stood up and looked at the chair, noticing that there was Velcro in some spots.

"He carries a cushion around?" I questioned more to myself than anyone else. With a shrug, I sat back down, unconsciously rubbing at my scars once again. As I sat in the chair, I pulled my legs up and tucked them underneath me, getting comfortable in the seat that was big enough for me to curl up on. I tugged my sweatshirt closer and then sat back, relaxing into the comfy chair as I watched the camera screens.

Glancing from one camera screen to the next, I spotted Sayuri in one, watching T.V with a bowl of something before my vision flickered to the other set of cameras, located in the second building. My eyes scanned each one and I found myself sighing. This was why I never liked taking up screen watching. It was hell when one had to sit here for hours and end up with nothing happening anyways.

Briefly closing my eyes, I found myself listening to the audio that came from each screen and my eyes flew open when a small scratching could be heard from one. Scanning all the screens, I furrowed my brows when I couldn't pinpoint said camera that was picking it up. I had just leaned forward to turn up the volume when I flew back with a horrified shriek leaving my lips.

A large, yellow bulbous eye was moving around in front of the camera lens, like it was searching for something. It pulled back before its large mouth appeared before it, greenish brown lips peeling back into a grin, showing off its long needle like teeth, a snake like tongue flickering out from between them.

Footsteps sounded down the stairs and I barely glanced at who it was from my position in the chair with a hand over my heart before my eyes were right back on the screen.

Figures rushed to surround me and everyone stilled as the camera was knocked over, the screen being jarred around and the audio picking up the clatter. Claw like feet stepped in front of it and I felt my stomach coil up in knots as its face appeared once again, looking at it sideways.

The camera was then picked up and we watched as it was tugged and fumbled around with before the sound of a door opening was heard. The camera's view allowed us to see the hallway and it was then turned and placed on the ground, showing the clawed feet again. When it backed up and seemed satisfied with the position of the camera, it turned and walked away.

We all held our breath as it appeared fully on the camera and turning around to face it once again, it grinned, knowing exactly what it was doing before it slammed the door shut.

There was nothing but silence as we all stared at the door and I found my voice, sounding more like a squeaky toy than anything else.

"Was it me, or did he just do that on purpose?"

"That was in the first room on the second floor of the second Temple…" Ayako couldn't help but say, looking worried and panicked at the same time. I felt my body freeze up and I looked at Bou-san with wide eyes.

"That's his room!"

"What?" Masako managed to get out, barely able to breathe as she had to deal with seeing that thing twice in one day. John pulled her into a tight embrace and Naru seemed to be glowering down at me.

"Mai, what exactly are you talking about?" Naru finally questioned. I avoided eye contact and started fidgeting in the seat.

"Uh..well… I had a dream again, with Gene guiding me of course… but I learned that this Monk lived with many other Monks, in the second Temple… That was the room of a Monk that I followed. He hid a black notebook underneath a floorboard…"

"So the notebook could still be there." Ayako stated, looking worried as the camera still remained outside the room. Bou-san sighed while messing up my hair and I found Naru looking at me intently, almost like he wanted to say something, but knowing him, he was probably too proud to say anything like last time, for a while at least.

Also, me being stubborn wasn't helping, but he needed to wait, just like I did.

"Should…we send a group to go and fix the camera?" Yasuhara finally said and both Masako and I voiced a 'not going', getting a glare from the rest of the crew.

"Look, you guys can't see it on a regular basis, but we can. I'd rather not see it again." Masako stated, sticking her nose up into the air and stalking up the stairs. I blinked and then shook my head as the snotty Masako from when I first met her, briefly appeared. She would be friendly once she calmed down a bit from the ordeal. As for me, I definitely wasn't going. I could barely stand seeing that grin. That frightening grin that looked like it was looking into your soul and slowly ripping it out.

That grin that looked lecherous in a way as well, almost like he was trying to say something nasty and inappropriate by showing that grin to everyone. I shivered and then stood up.

"Well, it can stay outside for all I care. That's not the building Masako and I set the camera's up in, so you're all on your own."

And I headed for the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, wanting to forget those bulbous yellow eyes that seemed to creep me the hell out. Just thinking about those things popping out from behind the counter make my skin crawl.


	17. Entity 5

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of this.**

I'm extremely sorry this is so late. I've been busy with College and Art and Essays are taking up my time. (Sculptures are fun to make)

**Warning: This chapter seems rushed so don't hate me. I'm sort of don't want to linger on this.**

**Well, we are coming to an end on this chapter and major hints as to what might happen soon :)**

Thank you for those that reveiwed/ favorited/ alerted and so on. I am glad that many of you like it and I'm already starting on the next chapter.

Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Flames are unwelcomed, for this is FAN fiction. I am only writing for myself (and those that like to read this) but I am not giving this story up for it will have an ending.

Enjoy

_Entity Part Five_

* * *

My wrist ached horribly as Ayako refused to release it. Since Masako refused to go with and help them fix the camera in the second building, I was being dragged along with John and Ayako. My skin crawled as we stepped foot inside the building, filled with cobwebs and dust. It was dull and lacking the lively feeling that a home seems to give off when visiting people. I could see one of the camera's set up in the room we were in and John was the first to go up the stairs. Ayako shoved me forward, sticking close to me with worried eyes.

John reached the top without a hitch and I inched my way up, trying not to make a sound on the squeaky floorboards. I really didn't want to stay here any longer than required. Rounding the top step and coming into the hallway, I found John standing in front of the door with the camera in his arms. Ayako shifted behind me, her eyes wide and searching. My heart thudded inside my chest as I reached for the door and with clammy hands, and with a deep breath, I tugged it open.

The room smelled musty and was caked in inches of dust. A bed sat in the corner of the room with two dressers near it. An empty closet was open and the mat that I had seen in my dream was still in that exact place.

"Are we going inside?" Ayako whispered and I had to stifle a shriek that was about to leave me. I sent a glare at Ayako and nodded my head, eyes searching the room with widened senses. I didn't want my friends to get hurt. With quick and quiet feet, we quickly set up the camera high above the floor and as we turned to go out, I stopped in the middle of the room, eyes going back towards that mat.

Not everyone had heard about the floorboard and book. Looking back at the two waiting near the doorway, I cautiously moved to the mat.

"Mai!" Ayako hissed, John opening his mouth to protest but making no sound. I pulled off my gloves, quickly stuffing them into my jacket and pushing the mat aside, I found the floor free of dust, still shiny and polished. I placed my hands down and felt around the floorboard with nimble fingers and when I found a small indent, I quickly latched onto it and tugged, grunting as I attempted to pull the board up. John rushed to me as he noticed my struggling and with his help, he was able to pull it up a couple inches higher. I stuck one of my hands into the dark gap and feeling around, I brightened as my fingers bumped into a leather bound object.

A loud hissing noise sounded from the side of me and my head jerked in that direction, coming face to face with needle like teeth. I could feel the breath on my face and looking up with a frightened face, I found myself looking into bulbous yellow eyes that were glaring right at me. I could literally see my terrified face in the reflection of its eyes and with jerky movements, I snagged the leather bound book, tugging it out and scrambling back with John in tow. The floorboard shot back to the ground with a sharp clack, sending dust up from the ground.

"Ayako, stop it, stop him!" I finally found my voice as the figure suddenly became visible for John and Ayako to see. My heart was pounding within my chest, thumping wildly. Ayako's face drained of color and as John and I rushed out of the room, out of her way, she quickly started reciting the Nine Cuts.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

The sound of screeching reached our ears and as we scrambled down the stairs, I stepped down wrong on a step and luckily Ayako and John were already at the bottom, for I went tumbling, slamming a shoulder into a step and hitting the side of my head as I reached the last stair. Ayako cried out in horror as she skidded to a stop and she rushed to my side, helping me up as a small cut gushed blood from the side of my head. I made sure that I still clutched the book within my hand as I stood shakily.

With a sharp tug from Ayako, we quickly moved from the spot at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide as scratching filled the air. I glanced back and sucked in a harsh breath as claw marks streaked down the wall of the stairs, jagged and causing the paper to peel back.

We were out of that building in seconds flat, John helping Ayako and I as we went tumbling in the snow. When we finally got to the third building, Ayako, John, and I collapsed to the ground as I held the book tightly in one hand and shoved clean snow against my throbbing head wound. It felt a lot better than when pressure was placed on it. John grunted as he sat up, looking back down the long path that we scrambled up.

"Well, that was…enlightening." He mused and Ayako smacked her hand against his arm, sending John a glare.

"Enlightening my arse!" Ayako snapped as she got up after a couple more minutes, helping me to my feet.

"Let's get that bandaged up after we clean it." She murmured and I followed her inside. Lin-san was the first to see us and his eyebrows raised up in surprise at seeing our disheveled look. Ayako had me heading for the kitchen and being seated down, she helped clean off the cut before smearing some ointment on it. With a heavy sigh, I winced as she place a Band-Aid on it and sent me on my way. I still clutched the book and as I sat down on one of the lovely shaped couches, I opened it up, eyes furrowing with each passage.

Well, it wasn't really a passage, more like each page filled with a name and something labeled as 'Sins'.

Journal: Page 14

_Akimitsu: Visited on the twentieth of March._

_Sin: Confessed that he cheated on his wife._

_Chisaki: _ _Visited on the fourth of December._

_Sin: Confessed to going behind her sisters back, stealing jewelry and selling them for money._

_Keno: Visited on the thirtieth of October._

_Sin: Confessed to his passion of harming people, possibly having caused the death of a young woman._

My skin was already sprouting gooseflesh as I kept reading. This person kept a book written on every single person that had passed through these Temples. He had all their confessions and some of them were crossed off in red.

Flipping through a couple more pages, I couldn't help but furrow my brows as I read even more. What was he getting from knowing peoples confessions. My brain filtered through memories of when I would see kids in school blackmailing others if they knew something about them.

I sat up straighter as I flipped through the book with a new sense of inspiration. Did this Monk use people's confessions against them? For what? I found another page with more writing on it and off to one side, there was a small note.

"_Still owes One hundred thousand yen_"

My heart was pounding even more as I finally registered what exactly this man was doing. He was blackmailing people with their confessions, and if they didn't pay him the amount he probably asked for, he ruined their lives. My stomach flip flopped and I felt myself start to get sick. People trusted Monks, Priests, and so forth. To have one turn their trust around was uncalled for.

Yasuhara bounded in from the other room with wide eyes as he waved a bound folder filled with papers. His glasses caught the light a couple of times as he moved and I, along with everyone else, stopped to look at him.

"The whole Temple was killed in one night! They believe it was Hiroshi, for his body was found at the bottom of the mountain, having committed suicide after killing everyone." Yasu stated, flipping open the bound folder and pulling out papers to prove his point. My hand tightened on the book before I made up my mind on handing it over.

Standing, I held the book out to Yasuhara and he furrowed his brow in confusion before grasping it, scanning pages with surprise seeping over his face.

"Mai, isn't that the book we just got from the room under the floorboard?" John questioned and Masako looked sharply at John in worry before looking at me, finally noticing the small bandage. She didn't say anything, for Yasuhara started murmuring things as Lin-san continued to type.

Naru had been leaning up against the wall near Lin-san and I felt myself flush at looking at him. I was acting childish, now that I think about it. I was pulled from my thoughts as Yasuhara blanched at something within the pages.

"Mai, did you think of anything about this when you were looking through it?" He suddenly questioned, looking serious and I fidgeted on the spot with everyone's attention on me.

"Uh, ya… It reminds me of when I was younger and kids in school would go so far as to blackmail one another if they knew something that no one else knew."

"Yes… Something had to happen if there was a mass murder. Think about it, if he was doing so well, then what caused him to lose control?"

Silence surrounded the whole group and I blinked as black dots shot across my vision. Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, I opened them, only to notice even more black dots. My gut twisted and I noticed Masako suddenly speaking, her lips moving in slow motion before I found my knees slamming down upon the ground. My world tilted and I hit the ground before everything went black.

Darkness surrounded my form and as I looked around with caution, I couldn't help but struggle to keep myself from panicking. It was the hand that took mine within their grasp that had my worries sliding away.

"Gene…"

"Mai, you need to get out of here. It's not safe. The water is getting even harder to keep back and I fear that something bad is going to happen soon… We only have enough time for you to see one last vision. Other than that, I can almost positively say that my barriers that I set up so far, are going to shatter like glass as soon as it's done…"

"Are you sure?" I whispered, eyes pricking with tears. I didn't want to deal with that frigid water anymore. I wanted my normal life back and not one filled with that ice cold water that was so intimate with my body. How it wrapped around my skin and caressed my face before seeking to destroy me. Gene sent me a look of worry as he nodded his head. My chest clenched in pain and I took a shaky breath.

"Okay… Let's see that vision…" I murmured and he tugged me in the direction that I needed to go in. Gene came to a stop and I step next to him, stopping as the place morphed and turned into that of the second Temples main room. It looked like it was the middle of the night and looking around the room, I found Hiroshi pacing in front of the fireplace, which was crackling from the wood burning.

The steps creaked and I turned towards them, blinking in surprise as someone stepped into the main room with a look of utter hatred washing over their features.

"_You damned Fool! We are Monk's of a Sacred Temple!"_ The man hissed, causing Hiroshi to stop his pacing and whirl around on the new comer.

"_We are meant to guide and help people who are looking for enlightenment, but you, you use it against them for what? To satisfy your greed for money and to take pride in the feeling of control that rests within your grasp!"_

Hiroshi's face darkened and his fists clenched while glaring at the monk before him, who happened to be one of his brothers within the Temple that he learned with since he was a young boy.

"_Do you not see the huge opportunity before us? The way to gaining so much more than the way of the Monks! We should be the ones that receive pay, not God! Damned creator of life can't do anything with money that is offered to him!" _He snapped and Mai backed off at the rage filling the man's being. The other Monk looked put off and as he went to speak, Hiroshi surged forward in a bout of rage, and grabbing something from the table, he latched onto the Monk with a harsh grasp.

"_Hiroshi! Stop this! We can do so much good for the people! You don't need money! You don't need this power over people!" _The Monk cried out, tears falling from his eyes. _"We grew up here, Hiroshi, please! If it's money, we can ask for more donations, just please stop all this blackmailing!" _He got out and Hiroshi glared down at his friend with blank eyes.

"_So long I have waited for this power over people. Their confessions are all I need to blackmail them and gain power and money. I don't need the way of the Monks anymore and it is time that your peaceful spewing comes to an end. I need you out of my way!"_ Hiroshi snapped before driving a dagger into his friends gut. Hiroshi's friend's eyes widened in pain and betrayal before his body went limp, falling to the ground as he curled around his wound.

"_This Temple is all I've known Kido, and I'm done. I'm done. I want power and money and nothing is going to stop me. No more of this bullshit about Monks. No more learning the ways of them." _He snapped and Kido grunted as the dagger was driven into his side, dragging a jagged line down his body. Hiroshi pulled back looking satisfied before glancing up the stairs. Kido was down and it was the temple monks next.

I found my breath coming in fast as the scene was skipped, showing a laughing Hiroshi as he stood on the wide bridge, looking out over the waterfall.

"_I'll use people to gain everything that I need. The way of the Temples will forever be changed."_ He cried out to the air, hands coming up as laughter pierced the air. My eyes darted towards a slow moving figure and with surprised eyes, I watched as Kido, bleeding badly from his stab wounds, use the last of his strength to surge forward and slam into Hiroshi's back, sending the man toppling over the railings. Hiroshi snagged one of the bars with a shout and looking up, he looked wide-eyed at Kido, who was breathing heavily, bald head dripping sweat as pain surged throughout his body.

"_Not… if…I… can prevent…it." _Kido gasped out, slumping down on the bridge. Reaching forward, Kido's hand hovered over Hiroshi's hand, their years of friendship causing the late twenties Monk to hesitate. He was taught not to be violent, to be respectful and never to committee a sin, but Hiroshi was gone. His best friend since they were little, was gone. Kido pulled back his hand and shuffling under his robes, he pulled out a knife, which glinted in the moonlight.

"_Forgive me… old friend…" _He murmured before driving the knife into Hiroshi's fingers, severing them from holding the railings. Hiroshi shouted in surprise at his friends act and with a fumbling hand that still held fingers, he attempted to pull himself up. Kido closed his eyes in regret and with his labored breathing, he tugged the knife out of the wood and sunk it into the other hand, causing his lost friend to plummet to his death.

"_Forgive me…Hiroshi… forgive me…"_ Kido whispered, dropping the knife over the edge of the bridge as well before collapsing to the ground. _"I never thought you'd lose your way…"_

When the scene faded, I found myself balling my eyes out, Gene taking me into his arms.

"He lost his way as a monk, seeking power and money. He let greed control his actions Mai… Only Monk-san can get rid of him. He was a monk and is should be a monk to stop him. That is why he is targeting monks."

I nodded and wiped away my tears, jerking back as the walls holding the water back, shattered, just like Gene had said. I felt fear shoot throughout my body as it all came rushing down in large waves, having been a good twenty feet high. Gene was shouting something to me, but I found my ears clogged as the first wave hit me, driving icy sharp blades into my skin.

I was tossed to the ground before I felt myself scream in utter pain as wave after wave crashed down and filled the place. Water rushed into my mouth and I attempted to cough, only sucking it in even more, lungs burning for air. My hands clawed at my throat once again, and fear gripped me, embraced my form and pulled me further down into its clutches. I needed to get out of here, but something was different. Something was a lot different than just my normal dreams.

My limbs went slack from no oxygen and it was then that I noticed something coming towards me, struggling in the cold water. My arm reached forward on its own accord and just as our fingers brushed, I woke up, trying to get air within my lungs.

I had ended up on the couch and Masako was the first to noticed my suddenly wide open eyes. I couldn't get air into my body. It was like my functions had shut down and forgotten how to breathe.

I flailed off the couch, landing with a thud as Masako quickly rushed over, thinking it was just the shock of my astral projection that was bothering me. I snagged Masako's hand, tightening it rather painfully as my other hand flew up to my throat. I could feel my body heating up, the aching feeling of not getting oxygen and as my closest friend looked at my face and my panicked eyes, her own body stiffened before she slammed her hand onto my back, not softly either.

"Breathe Mai Taniyama!" She cried out, panic also rising. There were plenty of sharp cries within the room and I found myself surrounded, but most surprisingly, Naru was in front of me with searching eyes as a panicked Masako kept hold of my hand. My face was already a dark shade of red and as I looked up at Naru, he quickly cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine.

Air filled my starving lungs and it was like my brain finally clicked. I pulled away harshly and started sucking in fresh air, tears pricking at my eyes as I clutched my arms tightly to my body. I got plenty of worried questions, but I focused more on breathing, Masako pulling me into her embrace as she ran her fingers through my short messy hair. It was when I finally caught my breath that I started sobbing, Ayako joining the two of us.

There was a soft murmuring sound as the others in the group spoke softly to one another, sending worried glances my way and I couldn't help but hold tighter to Masako's shirt.

"Masako…" I whispered, causing the girl to lean in closer to hear me. Ayako gazed at the two of us and stood up, heading for Monks side, grasping his hand and lightly squeezing it.

"Yes Mai?" Masako questioned, eyes softening.

"Gene said that whatever is going to happen, is coming soon… I… fear the future and my gut is agreeing with me Masako…"

Masako told me to quit talking and she soothed my fraying nerves, making sure that I could still speak and act like myself. When a good twenty minutes passed by, I found myself relaxing within her grip and she smiled before releasing me, giving a pat on my back before leading me to the couch.

"Naru…" I suddenly called, causing the whole gang to fall silent, a worried Lin-san not even near his laptop as he hovered close by. "Hiroshi killed everyone in the temple…and Kido managed to survive long enough to shove him over the bridge…" I stated, head leaning back against the couch and eyes fluttering close. I then proceeded to tell them the whole vision, getting a pat on the head by Bou-san.

I smiled slightly at him, mood picking up, only a little though. That was the first time I had actually drowned while Astral projecting. Sure, I had the dream, but never had I done that outside of my dreaming state.

If this was how it was going to be, then I most definitely couldn't stay home by myself. If this happened again, I could possibly die from suffocation. Also, as I glanced once again at Naru, I realized that I did need to thank him for saving me. If he hadn't transferred air into my lungs, I don't know how long I would have gone before passing out, and who knew if I'd breathe in my unconscious state either.


	18. Entity 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Anything from Ghost Hunt**

Okay, it's been a while, college has started up again and I've been dragging myself through homework. Mind has blown a fuse.

Woot, longer chapter!

**Warning:** Fluff/gore. Okay, I debated on this part for a while, leave it or get rid of it. Interactions between Naru and Mai, that is. But, I need them to grow! and if they are always at a stand still, this isn't going to get them anywhere! uhg. I hope they aren't too out of character.

Flames are Not welcome. I'm not writing for you, but myself.

Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts and so on.

Next chapter should actually be started pretty soon. (Snow storm friday, so that might be a good day to sit down and write)

If you can guess what Mai's nightmare revolves around or deals with, congrats? Just don't spoil it lol.

_Entity Part Six_

* * *

"A battle between Monks… don't you think that's kind of cliché?" Yasuhara suddenly said from the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, brows furrowed. I stifled a groan as Bou-san grunted in annoyance. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with another Monk, even if it was morphed into a creature that resembled its corrupt soul.

Monks were quite difficult to deal with when going up against one another. If anything, he had to be careful, for spiritual attacks were not meant for humans. They damaged, shredding whatever gets in their way. Sometimes death could result from a strong enough spiritual attack.

"I mean-"

"We get it Yasuhara." Ayako ground out, teeth grinding together as she sent Yasu a heated glare. Yasuhara held up his hands in surrender and then grinned.

"Does this mean Bou-san is going to ask me to marry him in the end, where he finally realizes his love for me?"

Ayako became beet red and she was glowering at Yasuhara with piercing eyes. It was already well known that Bou-san and Ayako had a thing for each other, and Ayako wasn't about to give him up to the Researcher.

Bou-san, who held a plastic cup filled with water, suddenly hurled it towards Yasu. Though, as the cup went sailing, the water ended up flying out and hitting me, Yasu dodging the plastic cup with ease.

"Bou-san!" I hollered, getting giggles from Masako and a snort from Yasuhara who then burst out laughing. I think I had finally gained a hate for anything dealing with water. I didn't realize just how much water was in my life and it was appearing around every corner. It was actually grinding on my nerves to the point where I wanted to make it all disappear. With a huff, I stood up and headed for the stairs, planning on changing out of my ruined clothing. It was almost bedtime though, so pajamas were looking a lot more appealing.

I had just pulled on a tank top and a long pair of comfy pajama pants when the door to the room opened. I looked up in surprise, having forgotten that I did have a roommate of sorts before my eyes landed on Naru. My heart literally stopped in my chest as I locked my gaze with his and I felt my cheeks heat up a good deal.

"Ah…Naru…" I murmured, looking down at the floor.

Naru silently shut the door, looking impassive as always and I found my gaze downcast, trying to look away from him and the sudden attention I had garnered. With a deep breath, I looked up, finding my face going bright red as I found Naru a couple feet in front of me. When had he moved?

"I..um, thank you, for earlier…" I murmured, suddenly avoiding his eyes.

"Mai, you're acting childish." He suddenly stated and I blinked before my head shot up, eyes narrowed as I stared at him.

"Perhaps, but it's not just my fault." I pointed out, though, I really did doubt myself right there. I held no confidence in what I had just stated. Naru seemed to pick up on it and the smirk that flitted over his lips had my heart stuttering like it had always done when around him. Did he purposely try to rile me up to get a reaction? It had to be, for he had always done that and I would, no matter what, respond to whatever it was.

He took a hesitant step forward and I felt my legs start to shake. Why was this happening? He had already kissed me, and he had sort of done so earlier, but that was to transfer air, yet I felt myself yearning for his lips upon mine once again. When had it gotten to the point where I finally started to feel more than a simple crush on him? I had thought I hated him when he left, but now, now it felt different, almost stronger in a sense, leaving my nerves all too aware of how he made me feel.

"Mai, I know that I don't show my emotions very well, possibly not at all and that it may not seem like I care, but I can't express how much I do." He murmured, hand coming up to brush some strands of hair out of my flushed face. I could feel the blood rushing within me, the fluttering within my stomach, and I couldn't help but lean into his touch as one of his hands cupped my cheek. My eyes fluttered close and I took in a deep breath as I tried to calm down my nerves.

His other hand grasped the other side of my face and with a gentle tug, warm lips met mine. I could literally feel my heart pounding within my ribcage, like it was attempting to run away. Butterflies danced within my stomach as I melted into the kiss, and I found myself responding back to his advances.

My hands came up, delving into his black hair, which was soft against my fingers. My thoughts were hazy, all my worries out the door as I let myself enjoy something that I wouldn't have thought would have ever happened. Sure, Naru had kissed me, but this just made it all the more real. I had been avoiding him in the first place, so we've been almost circling one another, waiting for the others reaction.

Naru was returning my feelings, as best he could. His kept his emotions at bay, and with it, came the difficulty to understand how to show them. Truthfully, this was all I could ask for.

My breath caught in my throat as the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and we both went down, landing on the mattress. The kiss wasn't broken as we landed and I could feel the heat spreading throughout my entire body. Was this how it felt to be with the one you loved? Like you were on fire, melting under their ministrations, feeling that spark from a simple touch?

It was under this effect, that in the back of my mind, I registered how warm it was, unlike the freezing cold I was starting to believe my life revolved around.

My face flushed brightly as a hand traveled from my hip and along my side, sending electrical shocks coursing through my body. It felt wonderful, but at the same time, I could feel my nervousness taking root. I've never done anything with a guy before. This was a new territory for me to explore.

Somehow my arms found their way around Naru's neck, and as the kiss became deeper, I was jolted from my hazy thoughts as a knock on the door resounded throughout the room.

Naru jerked away from me, hair sticking up in places and I too, sat up hastily, tumbling off the bed as lightly as possible and fixing my hair and twisted clothing.

"Mai, we made some hot coco if you want any." Ayako's voice filtered through the door and I breathed out in relief. Sending a look at Naru, I found him on the edge of the bed, back turned towards me. With a slight frown, I sighed before walking towards the door, hoping that I looked normal.

Sliding it open, I smiled up at Ayako and nodded my head. "Hot coco sounds great. With whip cream?"

Ayako ruffled my hair and nodded. "Two bottles of whip cream. Though you being all skin and bones, it wouldn't matter if you ate them both." She stated, poking at my thin body. I waved her away, flushing under her jabs at my state. It wasn't like I could control how my body was reacting to my sleep deprived state. I ate regular meals, even if I wasn't hungry, yet I was so stressed, that I was getting to a point that no matter how I ate, my body was just losing weight.

I was half way down the stairs when I stopped, looking over my shoulder and finding the hallway empty. Naru must not plan on coming back down. With a mental debate, I quickly went to the kitchen, retrieved two cups and making sure to place whip cream on the hot coco, I smiled widely at Ayako as she watched me head back for the stairs.

"Thanks Ayako." I called, quickly ascending the stairs once more. Sure, everyone was enjoying the leisurely time before tomorrow, but for some reason, I just wanted to be with Naru. After everything that had happened, even that childish phase, I felt like I just needed to be there.

I found myself staring at the door with a frown on my face. Another sigh escaped my lips before I toed the door, creating a small space as it started to slide open, and with a shift, I was able to get it. I spotted Naru lying on the bed, an arm thrown over his forehead, covering his eyes.

I could feel myself heating up as I watched his chest rise and fall, and with a blink, I turned around, sliding the door shut once more. With a glance at the mugs in my hands, I then looked at the teen on the bed and sighed.

I could do this. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, other than making out with him and being interrupted. My cheeks flared and I felt like I wanted to hide. How exactly was I supposed to act around him now?

"Ne, Naru, I brought some hot coco for you." I murmured, cheeks set aflame as his arm lifted up to reveal one of his blue eyes. I could feel his gaze flicker over me and I averted my attention to the whip cream that looked delicious. This was one of the reasons winter was so great. Hot drinks that don't kill you like they do on a hot, summer day.

Naru sat up and shifting, he reached out, allowing me to place the mug in his outstretched hands. I sat down on the bed, hesitantly, as I sipped at my drink. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Naru also enjoying the chocolate drink that Ayako had made.

We were silent for a bit, I playing with my almost empty mug, when Naru shifted and set his mug down on the bedside table. With gentle hands, he grasped my own mug and pulling it out of my hands, he set it beside his. I stared at him in surprise, seeing that my drink had been taken from me. He shook his head, a small smirk flitting over his lips before I was suddenly pulled down onto the bed.

My heart was thundering, beating erratically within my chest. He was acting so needy, almost like he was craving to touch. It then crossed my mind, as my hands wound around his arm that was underneath my chin, that Naru didn't show affection or receive affection. Ever since Gene had died, Naru had locked himself away, further than he probably had been before his brother was killed.

Even with Lin-san there, it wasn't like the guy would go up to Naru and comfort him. A pat on the shoulder was all that he would probably get. I could feel my eyes watering, but I shoved down my wavering emotions, not wanting to embarrass myself with crying over something that didn't matter right now.

"Mai." Naru suddenly broke the silence, burying his face into my hair. "You'll be giving up your apartment when we get back and you'll move into the flat I have rented."

My train of thought paused as I found my gaze turning towards him in surprise.

"Eh?" was all I could get out. What? Did I just hear him correctly? Get rid of my apartment and move in, with Naru? What? I just couldn't process it right then and there as I stared at him.

His grip tightened on my form and pulled me flush against him. My stomach felt like it flip flopped and I could feel my lungs dragging in more air, trying to keep myself from passing out. I was embarrassed and now he brings up this? I felt like I was going to die of mortification.

"I… Naru, I can't just… you know, move in with… you!" I choked out, locking eyes with Naru and he gave me that deadpanned look he always seemed to do so well.

"Until we figure out what is causing those dreams, you are not staying in that apartment by yourself."

I opened my mouth to protest, but snapped it shut as warm lips met mine once again. I swear he was doing it to shut me up now.

When he pulled back, I could feel my half lidded eyes trying to focus on his face, his eyes flickering with some kind of emotion before it was gone just as it appeared.

'So, he does have real emotions hidden on the other side.' Stupid to think that, for he was human, but I just couldn't help it. Naru was getting bolder around me. It might not seem like much to someone on the outside, but it was a huge leap to those that actually know him.

Naru then pulled away, getting up and shutting off the lights before I felt the bed dip once more. My treacherous heart started pounding once more as Naru pulled me into his form, cocooning my body, his hand wrapped tightly around my mid section.

"Sleep Mai. Try to at least sleep." His whispered in my ear and something in the back of my mind clicked, causing tears to appear. He really did care. His subtle movements, his blunt way with words. He might seem uncaring, but to me, it meant so much to me.

He had hurt me, but slowly, we were both healing in a different kind of way, each of us relying on the other.

I sat up with a jerk, causing a groan to leave the person from beside me. I blinked owlishly as I stared around the sun filled room before it finally registered in my head.

"It's morning." My lips parted, an exhilarated feeling flowing through my body. I had slept, without any trouble at all. How long had it been? How long had I gone without proper sleep? More months than I cared for.

"Mai?" a deep, velvety voice sleepily questioned from beside me. I turned my head, cheeks lighting up as I found Naru looking at me in confusion, but just barely noticeable.

"Naru…I slept…" I managed to get out, eyes lighting up like a child in a candy store. It was then that my mind finally caught up with me. "I slept!" and I repeated, only to finally burst into tears. It might seem stupid, ridiculous, but after having nightmare after nightmare, with some actually being Night Terrors, I finally found relief washing through my form as I cried.

I was pulled down into Naru's form, surprised that he was still so openly touching me.

"Stop being an idiot, Mai." He murmured, fingers running through my hair as I calmed down. I blinked. He hadn't called me an idiot in some time. Looking at him with intense brown orbs, I finally pulled away from him, rubbing at my eyes. With a heavy sigh, I got up and proceeded to get ready.

After I finished up, I pulled on a long sleeve red shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a scarf. Even if it was warm in the house, it made the outfit look nice.

Heading downstairs, I noticed that Lin-san was typing away while chatter came from the kitchen. Greeting Lin-san, I then headed for the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filling the air, along with maple syrup.

"Jou-Chan!" Bou-san gushed, pulling me into a tight hug. "It's past nine thirty and you weren't down here! Tell me you finally slept?" he threw out, pushing be back and holding me at arm's length. I could feel the dizzy sensation filling my body as he moved me too quickly, but I smiled either way.

"I did get some sleep." I confirmed, earning a back crushing hug from Monk. I gasped out, trying to get some air in, which caused Ayako to smack the back of Bou-san's head. He released my slender form and I sucked in needed air as I rubbed at my aching sides.

Finally, I grabbed a plate with pancakes and syrup, eating it with a smile on my face. Sweet things were always the best. Yasuhara, who had been sitting across from me, glanced up with a scowl as Ayako and Bou-san started bickering. It wasn't too common for them to bicker anymore, maybe make jabs, but right now, they were definitely going at it about Bou-san being able to take on this creature.

With another glance at Yasuhara, I realized that he was slightly annoyed. It was still early, so he probably didn't want to deal with a couple snapping at one another.

I sighed as I leaned on my elbow, chin resting in my hand. I really don't understand how they ended up together. Maybe all that bickering in general brought them together?

"Takigawa-san."

I swallowed wrong and coughed, clearing my throat as I spotted Naru standing in the threshold of the kitchen. He was also watching the two bicker, but he had a scowl on his face.

"It's about time to finish this case." He stated and Ayako looked worried as Bou-san waved her off and went to get everything set up. Ayako suddenly spun around on me and slammed her hands down on the table with a glower taking hold of her. I looked up at her in surprise, my heart having jumped within my chest as she leaned in close to me.

"You will place a protective barrier up, correct?" she said, and I was about to agree, seeing that Bou-san was also a brother figure to me, but her look just had me nodding sharply. Ayako was not someone to mess with when she looked threatening.

"Really? I haven't seen your ability in action yet!" Yasuhara suddenly stated and I looked at him with a blank expression before I actually registered what he was saying. The only ones that actually had seen me use my defenses were Masako, Bou-san, and Ayako. I also believed Naru and Lin-san knew about it, but that was all.

I smiled sheepishly before Bou-san suddenly appeared with Masako, John, and Lin-san close behind him. I quickly stood up as everyone moved out of the place and grabbed my jacket as we headed outside. We moved in a tight pack, shuffling together so as to watch out for any unsuspecting attacks. We were planning on getting rid of this creature, this Monk, so it wouldn't be surprising if he suddenly attacked because we had his log book.

I was pretty close to the front of the group, Masako right next to me, when a cold shiver passed down my spine. Masako suddenly latched onto my arm, one of her hands intertwining with mine as she shakily pointed towards the water.

My gaze flickered over to it and my hand flew to my mouth. The sugary food within my stomach grew heavy and I could feel the sweetness making me feel nauseous.

There, by the water's edge and moving towards us, was the Imp, dragging a bloody animal behind it. I couldn't make out what kind of animal it had killed, for the body was mangled and its skin was gnawed at. Meat and tendons were hanging off areas and I swear, there use to be a tail on it, for the long thing dragging behind it was thick and then thinned towards the top, leaving a bit of fur behind.

The rest of the crew came to a stop, having spotted the dead animal. They would have thought nothing of it, if it hadn't been for the fact that it was halfway in the air and being dragged.

Instantly, everyone fell behind Monk and Ayako gripped my shoulders, whispering to me and telling me how to focus like when we were training from what seemed like so long ago. With a nod, I felt a part of me extend around the area we stood, like a bubble that just passed over Monk, going no further.

"I…Ayako, tell Bou-san to take two steps back." I murmured, not wanting to take my focus off the expanded part of myself. If I did, it would snap back like an elastic, or it would cause another bad reaction like before and make my nose bleed from over exerting my ability.

It was then that a flash of bright light blinded us and I looked on in horrified fascination as the imp's body morphed, revealing the Monk that had betrayed everyone. I could hear other surprised noises coming from the group, but Bou-san and the Monk instantly started chanting.

With each chant being thrown at one another, I bit back an exhale of sharp air as a strong chant hit my barrier. It felt odd, sickly, and slow. I didn't think different Chants had different 'feelings' to them. I felt a stinging one slam into my shield and I could feel my fingers starting to cramp, seeing that I was slightly holding my hands out, to keep myself focused and not being distracted.

It was the odd feeling that hit me, that had my eyes flickering up, locking with the spirits eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he took in my stance and I felt my heart clench in worry as his face became red. He must have realized that there was a reason none of his chants were hitting Bou-san.

A howl of rage fell from the injured Monk's lips and Bou-san blinked as an odd chant started to flow from his enemy. Bou-san's stance suddenly became defensive as he glanced back at us. He looked like he was about to brace himself against something.

As the words fell from the spirits lips, I couldn't help but attempt to strengthen my hold. A flash of a sickly green light left the man's form and I braced myself. It slammed into my barrier, but like probing fingers, it inspected my barrier.

Almost as soon as it was there, it turned clear and the probing stopped. Bou-san on the other hand was gazing around, not taking his eyes off his enemy. With caution, he started up his chanting again, yet that was went I felt something slithering alongside my barrier.

I could feel sweat trickling down the side of my brow as my eyes fell close. I needed to figure out what that was. The sound of a shout distracted me and in an instant, my shield flickered just slightly, but I felt the silent, and unseeing creation slip in. My heart leapt in fear as I attempted to make another barrier once again, I froze as I felt something slam straight through my stomach.

I didn't stagger, I didn't drop to my knees, I didn't start coughing like I lost my breath. It was none of that, yet this pain, it was a piercing pain, like I was stabbed with that knife he had killed people with. My arms dropped to my side and I could only watch as a large slicing attack left a large gash across Bou-san's arm.

Ayako shrieked and her attention shot towards me, about to ask me something, only for her eyes to go wide.

I didn't know what it was, but I just couldn't move, fully think. All I could feel was pain, my body frozen stiff as it coursed through my abdomen. The nausea was back tenfold and it was then that I doubled over, throwing up what I thought was breakfast.

Only, as my eyes flickered down towards the ground, I realized it wasn't pancakes, it wasn't chewed up food. None of that delicious fluffy objects that were covered in sweet syrup. No, it was pure blood and nothing else.

My hands finally clutched at my stomach and I found my jacket soaked through, warm and sticky. My eyes darted down to my hands as I pulled them away and I couldn't help but stare at them, covered in blood. I found a cough racking my form and more blood bubbled up from my throat.

"Mai!" Ayako finally shrieked. My supposed white jacket was completely covered in blood around my stomach and I felt my eyes flicker up, finding the Monk and Bou-san battling still. Though, I could tell that the Monk wasn't going to last more than maybe two more hits.

My knees finally gave out and Ayako, along with everyone else, appeared around me. Masako was tugging at my jacket zipper, trying to get it off of me and find the wound that had pierced my stomach. I couldn't help but whine in pain as my shirt was finally lifted, revealing a large dagger like wound.

Through my hazy mind, I heard a shriek before a burst of light filled the air, followed by silence.

Footsteps then rang throughout the place as Bou-san came skidding over to us, worry and fear etched on his face. Another cough wracked my form, only for me to realize that I didn't hurt anymore.

"What?" Ayako breathed, her hand suddenly coming down onto my bare stomach. I expected pain to lace my form, only for my mind to pull a blank as her hand ran over smooth skin. Sitting up quickly, I pulled my hands up to my face and stared.

There was no blood. There was no blood where I had thrown up, nothing but the ground. There was nothing wrong with me, no blood stains, nothing.

Bou-san sighed heavily and dropped to the ground, rubbing his forehead.

"I thought it had been an attack…" he murmured, shoulders slumped in relief. "He must have been a well taught Monk to learn how to use the mind against the human body…" he stated, head tilting back as he rested. I couldn't help but open and close my mouth in utter confusion. Had I not been stabbed?

Naru's hands found my waist and with a tug, I felt my shirt being pulled over my stomach, causing me to flush.

"Monks are taught how to do exorcisms, but there are some attacks that affect the mind, to weaken the spiritual enemy. If used on a human… the effects are lowered, but hallucinations appear, and not just for that person. Like, just now, we had thought you had been injured, seeing all that blood, but that wasn't the case."

I waved Bou-san's explanation away. I didn't want to hear about it. At least I hadn't actually been injured. That there had, actually been a lot of blood that had gushed out of my fake wound. Naru pulled me up and placed my jacket over my limbs before tugging me towards the main house. It seems we had a client to confirm that everything was finally going to be alright.

In the background, I could hear Yasuhara pestering Bou-san about his feelings and asking if he had finally realized his love for him.

There was a shriek and Ayako swung at Yasuhara, who instantly backed away and hid behind a smiling John and Masako. Lin-san was with Naru and I, having followed to the both of us.

Later that evening, I sat at the kitchen island, sipping tea when Masako joined me with a small smile on her face. She quickly retrieved strawberries from the fridge and both of us sitting at the counter, started to pluck some of the fruit from the container.

"Ne, Masako-Chan?" I questioned, chewing a strawberry and swallowing it. "Naru more like demanded me on living with him in his flat."

The girl next to me blinked as she bit into a strawberry before her gaze shifted towards me with surprise written within her eyes.

"Really?" she stated, not being able to fully comprehend what I just said.

"Yah… same thought for me too." I murmured. Masako suddenly smiled and lightly punched my shoulder.

"You'll do fine." She stated and went for another strawberry. "I won't be able to go on the next case if there is any. I have three weeks with my contractor, interviews and such." She murmured and sighed. John probably wouldn't be able to see her much either.

"You'll get through it just fine. Like always, Masako." I replied to her, knowing that she would be alright.

We then cleaned up and went to gather our equipment. The case was finally over and everything was settled. Now, it was the long trip home that I wasn't looking forward to. I found a hatred for sitting in cars too long.

"Mai, Hara-san! We're leaving!" Naru called and I hurried up, pulling Masako along. Ayako was lugging out her bag, complaining about how heavy it was and Bou-san was laughing at her, already having his bag thrown over his shoulder.

I quickly ducked under Ayako's fussing and hurried down the path, laughing as Masako followed along with a small smile on her face. Ayako was left with a red face as we rushed down the pathway, intending on leaving this place for quite a while. Maybe, if the thought ever crossed our minds, we might come back during the summer, but not for a while.

I quickly shoved my bag into the back seat of the van and with a hop, I was in the vehicle, buckling up as we all took our places. Maybe everything will get better, somehow, someway. Naru did say he would help figure out what was causing these nightmares.

I found myself looking back at the beautiful temples, wondering how in the world where the Monk went wrong. It was such a peaceful looking place, even if it was still covered in snow. If anything, it had to be a beautiful place when summer arrived, even spring. With a sigh, I watched it disappear from my view as we left the driveway.

Things might be difficult when we get back home. I still didn't think Naru was being serious about me moving in, but knowing him, he probably was.

With a sigh, I felt my eyes droop, but I refrained from falling asleep. This was going to be a long ride home.


	19. Shatter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ghost Hunt**

**Flames are not welcome. **

Why this was delayed: I had a Project to do and I had to help mother move into her new house. I'll be moving in with her as soon as I'm finished with this semester, but I should be done with this story by the end of April or within this week if the ending comes smoothly to me.

**If I were to continue this, It would have to be down the road. I currently have no ideas as of yet past my ending.**

Thank you for those that have waited, favorited/reveiwed and so forth.

I am sincerely sorry about not being able to get this up as soon as possible. I had half of it written but life is always getting in the way.

_Shatter Chapter Nineteen_

* * *

With nervous, trembling hands, I twisted the tea cup between them, trying to avoid Ayako's gaze. We had gone out for breakfast, just the two of us, and Ayako was studying me with a critical eye. It seemed like she knew me from the inside out, for her eyes were starting to narrow with each passing second.

"Mai, what are you hiding?" she suddenly asked, dropping a sugar cube into her tea and filling it with milk. My hands tightened around my teacup and I glanced away from her and then to my tea, watching small rings form from the middle and ripple outward at each vibration that hit the cup.

"Nothing! I'm…I'm not hiding anything." I nervously said, blurting it out a bit too quickly and causing her to glare at me. She opened her mouth, but paused as she actually looked at me. It wasn't until the flush appeared on my cheeks, that I knew she had picked up on something.

"It has to do with Naru!" she suddenly gushed. My brain stalled and I then flushed even brighter as Ayako looked at me with a large grin. She had nailed that one.

"Well…" I started, fingers finally wringing one another out. I tugged slightly on my pointer and middle finger while looking away from her before glancing up at Ayako through my fringe. Our eyes locked and I jerked my head away, cheeks and neck feeling too warm.

"Well… Naru... and…" I said softly before I trailed off and shifted in my seat with an awkward sound leaving my throat. It was almost like talking to your mother and waiting for her to flip at something you did. Ayako didn't look away from me and her face suddenly became serious.

"You're pregnant, aren't you." She suddenly blurted and my head whipped in her direction as I gazed at her with horrified eyes. Shock went through my body and I just looked at her dumbfounded. It wasn't until it actually hit me, that I realized exactly what she had said.

"What!" I screeched, causing most of the restaurant to look our way with curious expressions. My already hot face turned tomato red and I found my face falling into my hands with a cry of embarrassment.

"Ayako…" I whined, burying my face even further away from sight. "Naru asked me to move in with him, I'm _not _pregnant and I did _not_ actually _sleep_ with him!"

The horror. If this was what your mother did in public, I didn't miss that side of my mother if she were to ever have done that to me.

The smug look on Ayako's face after I had stated that, had my mouth dropping open as she took a sip from her teacup.

"So when should we be expecting the wedding?" she questioned while waving my wide eyed look away with her hand. I sputtered and coughed, unable to process what Ayako was doing to me. It was just too much! Here I was, expecting to be talked out of moving in with Naru, but she goes down a different route instead.

Really, being sixteen, I was expecting that whole 'you're too young!' type of spew.

"Ayako!" her response was a simple grin before she paid the bill and dragged me out of the room with a wide smile.

"I wouldn't say no, if that was what you were thinking. Mai, I'm glad that things are getting better for you and I'm relieved that Naru will be there for you when you have Night Terrors. I would rather have him there than no one there at all." She mused and I couldn't help but smile at her with tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Ayako was always there, even if I didn't realize it, she would always be standing nearby to help me.

Boxes where sitting in the middle of my room, stacked and ready to be taken out. Ayako and Bou-san had already taken care of my furniture, seeing that I wouldn't need it. I didn't have much, other than clothing, bathroom essentials, kitchen items, and family items that I had kept over the years. Since I lived by myself and refused to waste my money on unnecessary things, I had an empty apartment. I don't even think I had more than five pictures of my parents and I when I was smaller.

Sighing heavily, I leaned on my cello case, not wanting it anywhere near the back of the van. It had been my mothers and I would not allow it to be broken.

It was Lin-san walking into the apartment that had me looking at him with a weird look. So far, only Ayako and Bou-san had been there, dragging things out and down the stairs. I opened my mouth to question him, but then shut it, already knowing that if he was here, Naru was here. Which, if anything, told me they were here to help.

Bou-san hadn't taken me moving into Naru's quite well. He had actually looked at me with a serious face and after a bit of a stare down between the two of us, he sighed. I could remember him saying that he didn't like it at all, a girl of sixteen moving in with a boy, but he couldn't deny me anything once Ayako nudged him and stated that it would probably be for the best. Then again, I hadn't expected that 'sixteen' comment from Bou-san of all people. Ayako was more the motherly type to do that and she hadn't.

Setting the cello case to the side, I proceeded to help bring down some of my boxes. There actually weren't many boxes, but they were heavy. It didn't take long to load everything into the van and I hefted my cello into the back seat, making sure the case locks were latched. Once that was done, I fiddled with my apartment keys, only to sigh.

Might as well go hand the keys over to my landlord and say goodbye to the apartment that I had spent most of my lonely life in. Ayako wouldn't be paying the bills anymore, though she was probably going to pay for the cellphone, seeing that it was the only way for me to contact anyone.

I glanced at Naru and Lin-san as they spoke to one another at the back of the van as I settled into my spot. It wasn't long until we were on the road, heading for Naru's flat. I had also found out that Lin-san was on the flat below Naru, which had surprised me at first, but then again, it really didn't. I mean, sure they were always together, but they needed their own space once in a while.

With a sigh, I watched buildings go by, not really thinking about what would happen from here on out. I'd just go with the flow and see where it took me in the end. The only problem I saw was the fact that something bad was going to happen, and Gene said it was drawing closer. It worried me, along with what my dreams were saying, but there was nothing I could do to stop it if I didn't know what it even stood for.

It took us about half an hour to get to the flat and we all began to pull out boxes and drag them up the stairs. When I arrived with my first load, I couldn't help but blink as I took in the place. It was mostly empty, save for furniture, a flat screen, and a couple of tables. It was just the living room so far, but one could tell that he spent most of his time at the office and on cases.

I was shown a small room that would be mine for the time being and I found it to be a nice area just for me. It wasn't too big and not too small, for I could fit my things within the room to make it look a lot cozier than my previous room.

Once I had all my boxes, I began the process of unpacking, not liking the fact that moving took up so much time and effort. It was definitely stressful.

Lin left at some point during my unpacking and Naru was left with ordering some takeout food, for I was too busy getting everything done. By the time the food came, I was pulled from my room and told to eat some supper, seeing that I was still a bit too thin from not eating regularly and all those horrid nightmares.

I had just taken a bite out of my chicken when Naru looked up from his own plate, pondering over something and then addressing me.

"Do you play the Cello? Lin brought the large case up after you started unpacking."

I blinked and then my eyes darted for the living room, finding the Cello case right next to the couch. I stared at it for a couple of seconds before my eyes went back to Naru, who was watching my reaction.

"I…I play the Cello… It was my mother's." I murmured, poking at my food with a chopstick. "She taught me when I was little, which was quite hard for me then, for my fingers weren't long enough to even really use it."

"Do you plan to follow a musical career?" Naru questioned and my shoulders slouched. I had thought about it, a long time ago, but after my mother had passed away, I had shoved the Cello into the closet and hadn't touched it until recently.

"I…I'd like to." I murmured, looking down at my cooling food with not much of an appetite.

"Mai, if you wish to follow that path, I will help you." Naru suddenly said and my eyes widened as I quickly looked up with tears rapidly forming.

"I can't ask that of you! Not with everything that you've been through and th-"

"Mai, I said I'll help." Naru interrupted me and I felt my heart swell with a warm feeling. I usually never really liked accepting anything from people, but Naru was telling me that I could follow my dream, that dream that I had when I was a little girl, following in her mother's footsteps.

I finished what I could on my plate and emptied the rest. Once I was seated in the living room, I pulled my Cello out and began to tune it after setting myself up in a comfortable position. Rosin was added to my bow and once I was settled, I proceeded with warm-ups. Naru was seated in a chair, reading a book, but I could tell that he was listening at the same time. It made me nervous, but not to the point of being unable to play anything.

My love for the instrument was deeper than my nervousness, so once I started, I soon lost myself within whatever song I decided to play.

The next morning, after about a good four hours of sleep without having any problems, I found myself sitting at the table with my chin in my hand and elbow on the table. My other hand was twisting the coffee cup around in a circle as I just stared into space.

Gene hadn't been visiting me in the little bit of sleep that I have been getting. Even a simple sign wasn't appearing and I could feel my gut fluttering, my instincts telling me to run. I could feel my nerves bundling underneath my skin and just a simple movement out of the corner of my eye, or a creak had me jumping.

I found myself resting my forehead against the table and I clenched both hands around the coffee mug, jolting when a crack was heard, followed by a sharp pain and hot liquid rushing over my hands. I yelped in shock and pulled back, flicking my hands hastily about to get the hot coffee off my hands. I stared dully at the ceramic pieces on the counter and sighed as I looked back at my hands, finding a small slice from my palm near my pinky, going halfway down. It wasn't bad, just slightly bleeding. I couldn't say the same for the poor coffee mug though.

My eyes narrowed on it and I realized that my powers were thrumming underneath my skin. I hadn't had that problem, so it had to be the sudden appearance of my instincts acting up.

"Mai?"

I jerked back, causing the ceramics to go flying in random directions with an outburst of power, causing some to shatter against the wall. My head whipped around, eyes locking on Naru and I could see his questioning gaze within his cobalt eyes. I quickly looked away, fingers clenching and unclenching as I tried to get the thrumming under control. It wasn't natural, it felt like something crawling underneath my skin.

"Are you… alright?" I heard Naru question, slowly walking up behind me and letting one of his hands shift into my hair, running through it with slow, careful movements. I shuddered and glanced at one of the larger ceramic pieces, which was currently in six pieces after hitting the wall.

"I'm…not alright." I answered his question, frowning as I stood up and pulled away, heading for the napkins. Once I got the coffee cleaned up, I proceeded to sweep the floor, making sure I didn't miss anything.

Naru helped me clean the slice on my hand and I shifted as it stung from the disinfectant. He then wrapped a bandage around my palm and I couldn't help but sigh. I was literally hyped up on nerves, unable to sit still with that thrumming buzz beneath my skin.

"Naru… I… something is wrong." I finally got out, locking eyes with him. His hand came up to brush my cheek and I flushed, feeling wisps of power leave my body and trickle over the objects closest to me. Naru tilted my chin up and leaning down without looking away from my eyes, he captured my lips, allowing me to melt into something that took my attention away from that antsy feeling for a bit.

"You should call Matsuzaki-san and ask her about it." He murmured after pulling away. "Both Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san, for they helped you when you needed it."

I debated on it, but shook my head. Even Ayako and Bou-san wouldn't be able to help me with my 'instincts'. That was for me to know and figure out myself.

Getting ready for the day, I found myself pulling leggings on with a burnt orange tunic with an autumn colored hat. A brown coat followed and I then pulled on my boots before grabbing my purse that was sitting near the door.

I had a couple of errands to run and I prayed that my powers wouldn't start throwing objects off a stores shelf. Making sure I had my phone, I then called out a 'see you later' and closed the door behind me.

The stores weren't far, just a couple of blocks, and with how antsy I was, I needed to get out and move around without something bothering me.

The first store was a pharmacy, and I found myself grabbing simple products that I needed for the bathroom. Turning down another row, I slowed to a stop when my instincts suddenly began to scream, to wither underneath my skin and demand me to turn around and run for my life.

My breath caught in my throat as my hands began to tremble and as I began to feel like I was on the verge of a panic attack, a hand suddenly grasped my shoulder.

"You alright?" a baritone voice questioned, causing me to quickly turn to look at the person who had come to my aid. He had messy, chin length blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, and he was a good nine, ten inches taller than me, slightly taller than Naru. He was lengthy, with skinny jeans and that punk look that was popular with some teens.

"I-um… I'm fine." I stated, attempting to move out from underneath his hand. I blinked when it tightened around my shoulder before it dropped to his side. Something in me was screaming though, telling me that he was _not_ safe.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack right there…" he said, frowning slightly and I flushed as I looked away. I furrowed my brow as I looked back at him, studying his features and trying to figure out this situation.

"Really, I'm fine…" I replied, taking a step back, my eyes flickering to his feet as they shuffled just slightly and he leaned closer to me.

_Run_

That was all I could think of.

_Run_

That was all I wanted to do.

"So, what's your name? I'm Izo." He said, holding out his hand and I found my frame stiffening even more.

"I…my name…is Mai…" I fumbled, trying to get my nerves under control. I could already feel the wisps of power starting to lick at the objects on the shelves. With hesitant movements, I finally grasped his hand, eyes widening at the malice that literally crawled down my spine when we connected.

" That's a nice name. Hey, do you need help with that?" Izo questioned as he pointed towards my basket and filled arms. I quickly shook my head, forcefully placing a smile on my lips.

"I'm alright, really. I better get going, it's getting late and my roommate will start to worry." I swiftly concluded, looking away from the elder teen and saying a quick goodbye.

Once cashed out, I quickly left the store, releasing the breath I seemed to be holding as soon as I turned the corner on the street. He frightened me more than I realized it.

I still had a bit of walking to do, but as I passed by the park that I had passed earlier, my body came to a halt. Looking down the park pathway, the setting sun causing shadow to fall upon the path, I couldn't help but gaze at it, an ominous feeling suddenly filling my being.

Quickly turning, I began down the sidewalk again.

'_Mai! Get out of there! Mai!'_

The sound of tires squealing had me whipping around in terror. High-beams hit my eyes and as a result, I dropped my bags, hands coming up to throw up an invisible barrier. The impact was incredible, and as my barrier took up most of the impact, I found myself crying out in pain as it snapped back underneath my skin as the car's impact broke through.

The car clipped my body and I soon found myself in a daze as I laid upon the ground, blood dripping from my temple.

'_Get up! Mai, get up right now!'_

It was Gene. It was Gene that was yelling at me, telling me to move and get out of there. I found my body moving by itself, staggering down the sidewalk and through the park gates. I could feel blood dripping down my numb body and I whimpered when I stumbled.

"Gene!"

'_I'm helping as much as I can!'_

"Gene, don't leave me, don't let me die, Gene!" I cried out within my head, my mind starting to go foggy.

'_Keep going Mai, just keep moving…'_ he whispered.

My gut clenched in terror as I came to a stop at the footsteps stopping behind me.

"So…you survived…"

My blood ran cold, my heart stopping as I turned in utter horror. It was the elder teen I had just met. Izo. Though, he was definitely beat up from the crash. His nose was bleeding, but his eyes, his eyes held a wild, lustful look that had me wanting to sob. My knees shook in fear and I found my heart ready to jump out of my chest.

I found my mouth opening and then closing before I looked to the other side, unable to really see right.

'_I'm getting Naru, Mai, run!'_

I didn't need to be told twice. I turned on my heel and _ran_.

* * *

_I am happy that I have inspired people and I hope that I can keep doing that. We all hit our Writers blocks and sometimes it's too often that we find our thoughts being clogged by life. _

_Also, I do hope I don't disappoint people with my whole ending, but it is what I have planned since the beginning._


	20. Shatter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Flames NOT welcome**

**Last Chapter:** It has officially been finished.

**There is a 'sort of' question at the end of this Chapter: Please review about that if you wish.**

Thank you for all the reviews/favorites and so forth. Many of you have made my day and I hope that this ending will please you. On with the show!

_Shatter Chapter Twenty_

* * *

The snow was thick, making my already sluggish movement horrible. I could hear the ragged breathing of Izo behind me, but I refused to look back. I couldn't make that mistake. My heart raced like a hummingbirds wings and I found tears bubbling up and cascading down my face as I realized exactly where I was.

Snow, trees, and, as I burst out of the woods, I found a lake blanketed in ice before me. The lake I had died in many times already. I had no time to process this whole situation, but I already knew it by heart. I was going to die. I was really going to drown in this lake unless I skirted around it.

Would it work? Could I escape my fate?

Izo burst from the trees as well and I found a scream falling from my lips as I quickly stumbled along the bank, near the edge of the frozen lake. He was gaining his sense of balance, a lot faster than I that was for sure. I could already hear him picking up speed and coming after me, the crunching of his boots informing me on just how close he was to catching up to me.

My foot caught on a rock and I found myself falling face first into the snow. I panicked at that point, scrambling to get to my feet and as far away from Izo as possible. It was the hand that snagged my jacket that had me squirming around in fear. I struggled for a couple of seconds before I finally succeeded in escaping my jacket, lurching forward and forcing myself to move All I could do was keep telling myself that I needed to move, no matter how much pain and dizziness seemed to encase my body, I needed to move.

"Move, move!" I found myself whispering, numb legs continuing to hold my weight. It wasn't until Izo tackled me to the ground, that I realized that my fate was probably already sealed. I hissed like a cat, clawing at Izo as he managed to flip me around, straddling my legs as he hastily tried to capture my arms.

I bucked underneath him, fear keeping me going, and once my wrists were snagged, he forced them down with a bloody sneer.

"Finally! I didn't expect you to-" and I cut him off, spit flying from my mouth and splattering across his face. The flash of ire that flickered through his eyes had me wanting to run and hide. My head then snapped to the side as he struck my cheek and I cried out, tears once again appearing.

"Gene! Naru!" I finally screamed, unable to keep myself from searching for their help. Izo's hands suddenly let go of my wrists, but before I could comprehend what he was doing, I found my torso lifted and then slammed into the ground, my head being forced back even harder as Izo clamped his hand within my hair.

Stars burst within my vision, spots arching across the dark sky as snowflakes began to descend.

"Stop!" I cried out in pain, grasping at his hand holding my hair. I gripped it tightly within my hands, trying to get him to loosen his grip and make the blossoming pain go away.

"Stop! Gene! Help me!" I shrieked, suddenly feeling the thrumming power unexpectedly surge and crawl underneath my skin.

'_Mai!'_ Gene breathed, his whisper brushing my mind before it disappeared.

Something within my body tightened and I found myself pulling my fist back and it went sailing into Izo's face. A satisfying crunch was heard as warm liquid began to gush, once again, out of his nose. He lurched back and I took the opportunity in wiggling out from beneath him, shoving my foot into his chest and sending him sprawling out in the snow.

Twisting my body, I pushed up and took off, feet landing on ice. It took me a couple of heartbeats to realize what I had just done, but I couldn't turn back. Izo was back there, cursing and sputtering as blood poured down his face.

I slipped and skidded across the ice, and as I slowed down near the middle of the lake, I glanced over my shoulder, noticing how Izo was watching me with anger and something else.

"You're a fool, Mai! Going on that ice! Either way, I'll be on the other side before you can even skate over there!"

I inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering close as I tilted my head back, slowly opening my eyes once more to gaze at the light snow that was falling.

"So…it ends here, huh." I murmured, cursing my luck and berating myself for even leaving the house with my instincts screaming. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I continued to look up at the sky. I doubt my parents had to wait much longer to see me.

'_Don't think that way!'_ Gene suddenly hissed. I jerked from how loud it was within my mind and as I stepped back, I found my mouth dropping open in surprise as my foot broke through the ice and sent me falling backwards.

'_No!'_

And I hit the ice, hard. The sound of snapping could be heard before my body was submerged in freezing cold water. My breath hitched as I struggled, my clothing and shoes weighing me down as I grasped at the ice in desperation.

"Ha! What are you going to do now, Mai?" Izo's voice filled my mind, making tears prick at the edges of my eyes.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" I screamed, spitting out freezing cold water as I started to sob. "Just leave me alone! Go away!" I shouted, unable to understand how my suffering and possible death could excite him so. The thought of him being possessed had my heart thrumming, but as long as the ghost stayed within his body, I was at least safe from him.

My hands couldn't grasp at the ice and as I slipped down into the water, I felt regret at not being able to be in anyone's life after this.

'_Don't you dare give up on me, Mai Taniyama!'_ Gene shouted and my screaming lungs finally gulped greedily at the air as my head burst through the surface of the water. I couldn't pull myself out, not with the ice continuing to break if I put too much weight on it.

"Gene! I don't want to die, Gene! Don't, don't let me die, not here." I whimpered, grasping at the ice and sputtering.

'_No, Mai, you aren't going to die. Not like I did.' _Gene concluded, voice soft but filled with concern and fear. _'Just…just hang on Mai, only a bit longer, please, if not for me, then Naru. Don't let him lose another precious person…'_

My body shook, my lips were blue, and I could feel my fingers going numb as they scratched at the surface of the slippery ice. I could feel the cold water lapping at the exposed parts of my body that were trying to hang on, but I refused, I refused to slip back under like I had in my dreams so many times.

There was a shocked shout from the bank and with a jerk, I cried out in surprise as I recognized the two people.

"Lin-san! Naru!" I shrieked, knowing that I needed to get out now. Being hit by a car and my body then being submerged in water, I could already tell that I wouldn't last long. I was weak, tired, and about ready to fall unconscious. My limbs were freezing and numb, they felt like lead and I knew that this was a very bad situation I was in.

My eyes just locked with Naru before the ice underneath my arms cracked and broke away from the main part. With a cry, I found myself slipping under the surface once more. The sound of Naru's frantic call slipping away from me as I lost sight of the bank.

It was suffocating, pitch black, no light telling me in which direction to go. My lungs were burning, my mind struggling to tell me which way was up and which way was down. I twisted, limbs sluggish and numb, unable to feel because of how cold they were.

My hand was already clawing at my chest and, as I attempted for my loved ones to reach for the surface, I felt my body finally go slack.

'_Mai! No, no, come on Mai!'_ Gene cried within my mind, and as I felt my body starting to sink, I found myself looking up, Gene floating above me. His hands reached for me and cupping my face, he pressed his lips against mine.

Air rushed into my lungs and I hungrily latched onto Gene, locking eyes with him as he focused his ghostly power into oxygen. With enough air, I jerked away and focused on finding the surface.

Not here, I will not die here.

My hands hit ice, searching for the surface and I began to panic even more. Had Gene wasted his energy that kept him here, only to see me die anyways? It was the cool air hitting my skin that had me breeching the surface once more.

I flailed in the water, searching for ice to hang onto and as I finally found it, I found my heart thumping painfully within my chest. I needed to get out.

"Naru! Naru, y-you need to, n-need to get me o-out!" I got out, body shivering. When I finally did spot Naru, I spotted Lin-san's Shiki attacking Izo, who was surrounded by a purple aura. With those two fighting, Naru was working his way across the ice, towards my form and my breath hitched as I tried to pull myself up on the ice.

"No! No, go back, go b-back!" I pleaded, eyes watering as I watched each step, holding my breath and waiting for him to go under.

"I'm not going back Mai, not without you!" Naru responded and another sob shook my frame.

"P-please Naru, call the cops! Please!"

"Mai." Naru called out to me, stopping quite a distance away from me. "Mai, they are on their way here. Calm down and lighten your weight upon the ice."

Hesitantly, I proceeded to do as he said after I understood that the cops were on their way. With chattering teeth, I held Naru's gaze as Lin-san was fighting Izo. I couldn't help but despise ghosts. I couldn't help the utter fear of them as I realized that my instincts were trying to warn me of a ghost attack. It seemed like I had been targeted from the very first time I had that dream.

"Mai. Just keep hanging on." Naru murmured, just loud enough so I could hear him. I shivered violently as he watched me and I felt my eyes starting to droop. I was so tired.

"Mai, look at me Mai. Don't you dare fall asleep on me now." Naru stated and I jerked my head up, body so cold that I felt like my skin was splitting in some areas.

"I'm so tired Naru." I replied back to him, my head fuzzy from everything that was thrown at me that day.

"No, Mai, you're not tired. Listen to me Mai, you have to stay awake or you might not wake up. You could slip back under as well."

I frowned at that statement. I didn't want to slip back under the frigid water.

A shout from the bank had Naru looking over his shoulders and I found my eyes drifting shut, my upper body relaxing and growing heavy upon the ice. A cracking sound was heard and I shrieked as I slipped, Naru whipping around with fear written within his eyes.

"Mai!" He shouted, as I sputtered out water and tried to latch back onto the ice.

Flashing lights caught my eyes, the sound of shouts and dogs barking reached my ears and Naru stood from where he had crouched, shouting towards whoever had arrived.

I settled back on the ice, internally begging for some sort of rest. My memories were hazy from there, but I remembered hands pulling me out, I could feel myself being carried towards the entrance of the park and then darkness took over, my last image being Naru standing over me, looking down at me with worry as he brushed my soaking wet bangs out of my face.

'_You're safe, Mai, you're going to be alright.'_ Gene's soft voice whispered.

I jolted awake, my heart pounding within my chest as the sound of a heart monitor skyrocketed. The beeping had my head whipping towards it, only for my body to sag in relief as I stared at the monitor and the IV within my arm. The room was a typical Hospital room as I looked around and it was then that I spotted Naru's form on the couch within the room, a blanket thrown over his frame as he slept with a frown slightly creasing his face.

My lips curled slightly into a frown, but I smiled as I watched him move. As his face scrunched up a bit more, I held my breath as his eyes fluttered open and when he spotted my form sitting up in bed, I raised my brows as I watched him jolt off the couch and swiftly cross the room to pull me into an embrace.

My currently frazzled emotions had me clutching to his larger frame before choked sobs broke free.

"I'm not allowing you near frozen water ever again." Naru murmured into my messy hair and I choked on a laugh half sob as I wiped at my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Of course." I murmured flushing as he brushed the back of his fingers along my jaw.

"I mean it Mai. When Gene informed me of you being hit by a car and chased into the park, I feared for the worst."

My gaze never left him as I actually held his and a small smile lit up my face, cheeks blotchy red from crying. After a couple of seconds, I licked my lips and frowned.

"What…" I began, clearing my throat. "What happened… with Izo…?" I managed to get out, fear striking my heart for a second before disappearing. Naru frowned and I could tell he wasn't happy with what I asked.

"After we got you out of the lake, you were immediately taken to the Hospital with a concussion and hypothermia. You've been sleeping for the past three days without a sign of waking…"

His long fingers delved into my hair and I closed my eyes as he moved me over and sat on the bed with me.

"As for Izo… Lin knocked him out and proceeded to exorcize the ghost that possessed him. I don't know why it attached itself to you, but you were always one to gain unwanted attention from spirits."

I scowled before hitting his arm, making sure my point got across. I wasn't happy for being the one blamed for ghosts always going after me.

The Hospital doors opened and I looked up, surprise flickering throughout my eyes as I spotted Lin-san, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, and Yasuhara waltzing through the doors. With a wide smile I greeted them, Masako and Ayako the first to wrap me in a tight hug. Bou-san made sure he was the second after them, fluttering around me like an older brother does to his siblings. I couldn't help but feel warmth wrap around my form as everyone made sure I was healthy and alright after the attack.

"Maybe we should make a necklace that Wards Bad Spirits away from Mai…" Ayako mused and Bou-san was the first to jump at that.

"I'll have to make it, seeing that you can never cleanse any of our ghosts."

Ayako fumed, her face going red and I couldn't help but laugh. "I can so! I've done it a couple of times so far and you've seen me do it!"

"That was probably just a failure, like always." Bou-san mused, smirking when Ayako grew even more furious. We watched the couple bicker before Naru had them take it outside, not wanting me to be put under too much stress.

"Izo doesn't remember anything." John suddenly said, frowning as he held his cross tightly in his hand. "He doesn't remember anything for the past couple of months, starting when Mai went into her depressed state. I think it was her mood that drew his spirit in, and when she finally had that nightmare, he latched onto it and proceeded to feed a loop to her…"

I blinked and then my jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right? How could he… are you saying he _stalked_ me without my knowing for all these months?"

John shuffled in his spot as Masako joined him, grasping his hand in comfort. "Yes… He used that boy's sensitive affinity to ghosts to latch onto him and through your feelings that he was feeding off of, he fed you nightmares. It's definitely possible…"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Can we…just drop it?" I questioned, getting nods from everyone as I sighed and relaxed against Naru. I would definitely take up Ayako's wards to keep ghosts away from me.

OOOOO

I was released from the Hospital two days after I woke up, being brought back to the flat Naru and I shared. I was curled up on the chair with a cup of soup, feeling a lot better than I had in quite a long time. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and as I sat there, eating, I couldn't help but glance at Naru every once in a while as he read over a file.

"So… we going on more cases?" I questioned and Naru raised his brow as he looked at me.

"When you're feeling better. We have time." He replied and I blinked. Naru never wasted time. With a sigh, I shifted under my piles of blankets, still feeling phantom shivers going through my frame. The sound of Naru moving had me looking up and I flushed as he sat next to me on the couch, pulling the blankets from my frame and pulling me into his lap.

"N-Naru!" I cried out, embarrassed as he maneuvered us until we were fully on the couch, his back against the arm rest and our legs upon the furniture.

"You're cold. I'm only sharing my body heat with you." He replied, pulling the blankets back over us and pulling me flush against him. I couldn't say anything with how red I was. As he continued to read at an odd angle, I fidgeted before I heard him sigh and set down his file once more.

It wasn't until his breath was on my ear that I stiffened in his lap.

"Please refrain from moving too much, Mai."

I opened my mouth to retort before I registered what he was saying. Naru did not just make that kind of innuendo. My body heated up and I found a small whine leaving my throat at how embarrassed he could make me. A tender caress went down my neck before going back up it before Naru's fingers found my chin. Turning my head to the side, he tilted his own and brushed his lips against mine.

The touch was as light as a feather, but with a bit more pressure, he deepened the kiss. I melted into his frame, enjoying his smooth, warm lips as my eyes fluttered before closing.

'_You're safe Mai. We'll both keep you safe. Forever, I promise.'_

* * *

**Below: If you wish for a Sequel, then please do reply and tell me what you think. It will have more Ghost hunts and the likes with, of course, heated moments between our main love birds and so forth :P**

_Preview to Sequel:_

My hands flew up to my lips as my eyes flickered down towards Naru's face and then to his hands. My breath then caught within my throat and I felt tears gather in my eyes as an overwhelming amount of joy spread throughout my body. So many emotions rolled throughout my heart and all I could focus on was the blooming flowers surrounded us and his cobalt eyes, outlined with long, dark lashes that brushed his cheeks.

His eyes were sparkling, full of hope and anticipation as I fidgeted on the spot. The wind was blowing, petals flying past us as I finally broke down crying.

With a choked sob, I threw my arms around Naru and buried my face into his neck as my knees hit the ground. Naru's arms found my waist as we tumbled back onto the grass and he wrapped his arms around me as he whispered my name. Pulling back, I smiled brightly at him, tears glistening down my cheeks.

"Yes." I breathed. "Yes, oh yes! I can't believe it, Naru!" I cried as I grasped his face within my small hands and pulled him in, kissing him tenderly.

"I've been waiting for so long." I murmured as Naru's fingers twined with my hair and his other hand ran over my spring dress and up to my exposed back, sending shivers down my spine.

"So have I, Mai, so have I." he replied, a smile touching his lips as he proceeded to kiss me.


	21. A loving Brother knows no Bounds

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Ghost Hunt**

**Flames not welcome**

**EXTRA: This is Naru's point of view up until Mai wakes up. **

**LAST Chapter was Chapter 20**

**This is dedicated to BlueberryEmo, who requested a chapter in Naru's point of View. I hope it's in character, for Naru is so hard to write! I'm use to Mai and many of my previous chapters need to be reread and fixed, gutted in some areas and reworked, but that'll never happen until I actually have time. lol**

Thank you so much for all the reviews. They absolutely make my day, seriously.

**Sequel Info: I shall have an A/N posted when it comes out so all get the alert that it is up.**

**If this seems choppy, I'd have to agree. It was hard switching from Mai's point of view, but I like the challenge. I'm female in anycase, so switching and trying to think MALE, especially NARU, is quite difficult. lol**

**4-8-13 fixed some errors**

_Extra: A loving Brother knows no Bounds Chapter 21_

* * *

My brows furrowed slightly at the sound of something breaking from the kitchen and worry for Mai surged forward. Turning around the corner and into the kitchen, I found her with her back facing me, coffee spread out on the table and dripping over the edge and onto the floor. The air was thick with the power seeping out of her body and I couldn't help but feel worried. She was wound up, her powers literally on the surface of her skin, ready to strike if need be.

"Mai?" I called out. It was the sight of ceramic pieces flying from the table that caused me to pull back, not wanting the sharp sections to pierce my skin. They shattered upon the wall and I locked eyes with Mai as she whipped around. I looked at her questioningly and found my hands fisting at my sides before I relaxed them.

"Are you…alright?" I questioned, slowly making my way up behind her and twining one of my hands into her hair, running it through slowly. She had me wondering if something was wrong and needed help.

"I'm not alright." Mai replied to me and I stiffened, not liking the fact that she wasn't doing well. She then stood up and pulled away from my ministrations, quickly cleaning up the mess.

With a sigh, I helped her clean the cut on her hand and bandaged it, frowning as my fingers ghosted over her skin and picked up on the winding powers that she had managed to gain over time.

"Naru…I…something is wrong." She murmured as she locked eyes with me once again. Stepping forward, I lifted a hand and slowly brushed it over her cheek, watching her flush in embarrassment. My stomach fluttered and with a slight movement, I lifted her chin and captured her lips with mine. I could feel my heart beating loudly within my ears and I pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"You should call Matsuzaki-san and ask her about it." I murmured while pulling back. "Both Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san, for they helped you when you needed it…" before sighing. My heart panged at that statement and I had to look away in guilt. I hadn't even said goodbye to her before I left with Gene's body. I had been stupid, just like my brother had always said.

I left Mai alone after that, watching her head to her room to get ready for the day. She had already informed me that she needed to leave for a bit.

The day passed by slowly and I found myself glancing at the clock, wondering when Mai would be back from her errands. With a sigh, I flipped another page to the file I was reading, mind not really into it, seeing that there wasn't anything that stood out. With a snap, I had the file close, rubbing my forehead in frustration. My eyes flickered towards the large window within the flat and I scowled at the darkening sky. Mai should have been back by now.

Gathering the file in one hand, I stood up from the couch and stretched. My shoulders were cramping up from sitting and reading through plenty of files for the day and I winced at the stiff muscles. As I walked down the hallway, I barely passed the mirror on the wall when it shattered. My arms flew up to protect my face as the file slipped from my grasp, scattering everywhere as the mirror fell to pieces upon the floor. I froze as I stared at it before my eyes widened.

"Noll!"

My breath caught within my throat and I could feel my muscles stiffen in surprise.

"Gene?" I murmured in surprise, falling to my knees, the thought of glass not even registering within my mind as it lie, scattered around my form. My hands shook as I managed to grasp at the largest piece of mirror and bringing it up, I felt my throat constrict as my eyes stung from tears pricking at them. I hadn't spoken to Gene, my twin, in quite a while and it hurt.

Gazing down within the mirror, I found my own reflection, the only difference was that Gene had worry and fear situated upon his face.

"Noll, you need to get to the Park, _now_! Mai, she's been hit by a car and she's running from her assailant."

My breath stalled within my lungs and my mind scrambled to grasp at what Gene had just said. Glass dug into my skin, drawing blood before I came to my feet, already heading for the door. I had barely just grabbed my jacket before I threw open the door and stormed out, heading for Lin's apartment.

My fist connected with the door and not even waiting for a reply, I hurriedly opened it, cursing when the chain link lock became taut, keeping me from entering.

"Lin, open up!" I called out, limbs shaking as I tried not to let myself bolt for the park.

There came a crash and some cursing before Lin appeared in the slight opening of his doorway.

"Naru?" he questioned, confusion evident with his brows furrowed.

"Lin, we need to go! Gene, Gene was able to contact me and he said Mai was in trouble!"

Lin disappeared from the doorway and shutting said door, I could hear the bolt unlocking and Lin quickly came out, pulling his jacket on.

I quickly turned on my heel as he placed his cell against his ear, starting to murmur into the receptor as we hurried out of the building.

The park was about three blocks away, but that didn't stop me from taking off with Lin as soon as we were out the doors. Feet pounded the sidewalk, my heart racing a mile a minute as I felt worry for Mai starting to cave in on me.

She had somehow become an important person to me, someone precious, and I would not lose her. Not like Gene. I wouldn't let her go.

The sight of the car wreck had my mouth going dry and I bit my tongue as I found my gaze lingering on the front. It looked like it slammed into a wall, most likely one of Mai's spiritual barriers that she was getting better at. Though, it had already registered in my mind that even if she had thrown up a barrier, it wouldn't have held through the whole attack.

Blood dotted the ground and Lin quickly grasped my arm, tugging me through the Park entrance. We needed to get to Mai as soon as possible.

The trail wasn't hard to follow and I cursed as it started to snow out. I didn't need something else slowing me down.

There were a couple of spots that I found myself skidding, catching myself at the last second and continuing on. It was hard to maneuver through a forest with ankle deep snow. I couldn't see any of the tree roots that seemed to be tripping the two of us.

Bursting out of the forest, my breath caught in my throat as a frozen lake came into view and my stomach dropped. Had I lost Mai already, to the depths of this lake? Would I have to wait to find her, for the ice to thaw?

It was the figure at the edge of the water that had my body stiffening. He turned when Lin called out to him and my eyes darted towards the middle of the lake. I sharply sucked in air as I spotted Mai, who was struggling in the water, unable to pull herself out. Our eyes locked and I found my mind warring with my body as I looked at her and the ice.

"Lin-san! Naru!" her cry reached me and I took a step closer to the ice, fear for her and the possibility of going under as well keeping me at bay.

Mai slipped under once more, the ice having broke underneath her weight and I jerked forward, watching her starting to disappear underneath the surface.

"Mai! Mai, no!"

Lin's shout had me glancing at him and I frowned at the purple aura surrounding the male teen that had engaged with Lin. He was being possessed, but what had prompted the ghost into attacking Mai in the first place?

All my attention was back on the ice, searching for Mai and I felt the panic and anxiety starting to rise. She wasn't there. Mai wasn't above the water. She was going to suffocate, and here I was, on the bank, unable to help her. If I were to fall in with her as well, I could easily drown the both of us by a simple mistake.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I fisted my hands and fought back the sickening feeling entering my system.

I needed to get her to safety.

It was her breaking the surface of the water that had relief shooting through my body. I could feel the emotions rolling underneath my skin and the need to cry was getting stronger and stronger as I watched the girl I had fallen for, struggle to stay alive.

"Naru! Naru, y-you need to, n-need to get me o-out!" she managed to stutter out and I felt my breath hitch as I stared at her with wide eyes. I need to get to her.

Lin's whistle for his Shiki was enough to tell me that he was keeping the possessed teen at bay and with high wired nerves, I started making my way across the ice, slowly but surely getting closer with determination.

My eyes flickered to Mai's blue lips and pale face, her beat red fingers that were clawing at the ice to keep her up and I knew that she would either drown or freeze to death if she wasn't helped soon.

"No! No, go back, go b-back!" she pleaded, warm brown eyes boring into my own eyes. I wanted to curse the girl for thinking I'd just leave her here and put my safety above hers.

"I'm not going back Mai, not without you!" I got out, gaze not leaving her shivering form. Her hair, which was soaking wet, was quickly freezing in this cold weather and I found myself questioning if I should get closer. It wouldn't do, though. If I were to get too close, it would cause the already breaking ice to cave under my weight.

"P-please Naru, call the cops! Please!" she managed to get out through her frozen from.

"Mai." I called out to her, finally stopping. I knew Lin had already called them, but when they would get here, was the question. "Mai, they are on their way here. Calm down and lighten your weight upon the ice."

I watched her do as I said and I held her gaze, listening to Lin control his Shiki. As I crouched down, keeping my weight equally balanced, I couldn't help but let my emotions swim within my eyes and begin to cover my face. This was too much. Having Gene die on me and having experienced it was traumatizing, but actually watching someone suffer before you without being able to really help, made me feel useless.

"Mai. Just keep hanging on." I murmured, loud enough for her to hear me. I watched the shiver wrack her frame and I clenched my jaw, wanting to proceed forward and drag her into my arms. It was the sight of her eyes drooping that had my heart lurching in fear.

"Mai, look at me Mai. Don't you dare fall asleep on me now." I called out, frowning as she jerked from the interruption.

"I'm so tired Naru." She replied and I internally cursed as her eyes looked around, unable to focus clearly.

"No, Mai, you're not tired. Listen to me Mai, you have to stay awake or you might not wake up. You could slip back under as well." I managed to get out, voice quivering and not as strong and toneless as it usually was. This pressure was a lot different than going up against Ghost's like we usually do. Not with Mai on the cusp of losing her life if she didn't fight.

A shout from the bank had me turning to look at Lin and it was the cracking sound that pierced the air that had me spinning around. Mai shrieked as she slipped and my eyes widened in fear.

"Mai!" I shouted, jerking forward but pulling back as the ice groaned underneath me. I was beyond worried, I feared that I would lose her, even if I happened to be right there with her.

The barking and lights from the bank drew my attention and I quickly rose, relief suddenly flooding me as I realized our rescuers were here.

I called out to them, demanding that they help Mai as soon as possible. A cop had me coming back to shore and I cast my gaze towards Mai more than once as I retreated back. It wouldn't do if I fell in and caused more danger for all of us.

When Mai had been dragged out and carried towards the ambulance, my already pounding heart felt like it collapsed in relief as she was swiftly transported. Jumping into the ambulance with her, I leaned over her head, her brown eyes focusing on me as I brushed her frozen bangs out of her face before she lost consciousness.

When we arrived at the hospital, Mai was swiftly taken away, hypothermia very well noticeable with her shaking frame and blue lips and pale limbs.

Lin and I sat in the waiting room and I found myself sitting rigidly within the chair, unable to rest at ease when I knew Mai could still possibly die in her current situation.

"Naru…" Lin murmured and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "I was able to exorcise the Ghost… Though, he had an obvious connection with Mai. I'll speak to John about that."

I frowned and looked away, not at all liking the thought of the ghost having some kind of connection with the girl I adored.

The hours ticked by and I flinched at my stiff limbs, refusing to go further than needed, for I wanted to be present when the doctor came out to inform us on how she was doing.

Lin had already called the crew and as a group, they came in as well, sitting in the waiting room with us, worry evident upon their face. Ayako was nervously fiddling with her purse and I stared at her hands, digging and kneading at the straps.

It was the only thing I could do without making myself go crazy with concern.

When the doctor finally came out after five hours of us just sitting there, I found myself instantly standing, fearing the worst as he looked at us all.

"Are you Kazuya Shibuya?" he questioned and I quickly nodded my head. "Do you know where I can find her relatives or guardians?" the doctor questioned and I found disbelief suddenly sprouting up. Would he not let me know of her condition, seeing that I wasn't related?

"She's an orphan. We are as close as it gets to family."

The doctor frowned and looked at all of us. With a sigh, he locked eyes with me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we can not disclose-"

"Can't disclose any information my ass!" Ayako suddenly blurted and I backed away as she stormed up to the doctor. "We've been here for five _hours_ and you have the audacity to tell us that you can not disclose information about her wellbeing?"

The man stood, flabbergasted as the woman bit his head off and I couldn't help but let satisfaction course through my body. He most definitely deserved it. I needed to know how Mai was faring.

He opened and closed his mouth before scowling.

"I can not-"

"She's my girlfriend, are you going to deny me the right to know how my girlfriend is coping?" I finally snapped, voice going cold and my indifferent look suddenly causing the guy to shrink. A bit of my powers suddenly seeped forward and Lin jerked forward, clamping his hand around my shoulder, squeezing it in warning.

The man finally sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, alright… Taniyama-san has hypothermia… a pretty bad concussion, and is recovering quite well. She hasn't woken up since she arrived and we do not know if she will wake up, for her concussion was quite terrible… But, we do have hope for her yet."

My breath stalled and I felt fear creep up my spine at the slim chance of Mai not waking up. I could feel my hope being smothered ever so slightly and dread blossoming within my heart.

Ayako was caught by Bou-san as her knees went weak and I barely registered Masako crying out as John pulled her form to his. Yasuhara was silent, a frown pulling his lips down from his seat and Lin's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"You can go see her if you wish. In room 326 on the third floor."

I was the first to move, shrugging off Lin's hand and stalking towards the elevator. I needed to see her, I needed to see for myself how she was doing. Having known Mai for quite a while, I also found my resolve strengthening to a certain point, knowing that Mai would never give up.

When I first laid eyes on Mai, I felt myself falter, my throat aching as pressure built up behind my eyes.

She looked dead, just lying there in the bed, I.V's and body hooked up to machines. Her brown hair was still slightly wet and hung within her face as an electric heating blanket was thrown over her with even more blankets. Hesitantly I stepped forward and bringing my hand up, I brushed her bangs out of her face once more.

She would make it, I was sure of it.

The first day passed and I refused to budge from Mai's side. Ayako had resorted to bringing meals to me and I only scowled at the hospital food. It didn't look too good.

I couldn't sleep that night and as I waited for Mai to wake up, I found that I couldn't even focus on files of possible Ghost Hunt's. I was too worried. Too afraid that Mai would be like this for the rest of her life.

The second day, when Ayako left the room with Masako, I scrubbed furiously at my face, trying to force the salty tears away. My heart panged and I buried my face into my palms, breathing deeply to calm myself down. I couldn't let myself break down, I needed to stay strong for Mai. I had to keep a level head in this kind of situation. It was hard, though. Just like Gene, I started to cave in on myself and pull away from the outside world. If Mai was gone, then I knew no one would be able to get through like she had.

I fell asleep at some point that night, and as I dreamed, something shifted, causing my eyes to flutter open and focus. The light within the room suggested Midday on the third day and as my eyes drifted towards Mai, I found myself jolting up in surprise.

Raw emotions cascaded through my body and I found myself off the couch and pulling Mai into an embrace, trying and failing to keep some tears at bay. Her body shook with her own sobs and I tightened my hold.

"I'm not allowing you near frozen water ever again." I murmured into her messy hair, listening to her chocked up laugh.

"Of course." She murmured, flushing as I drew the back of my fingers along her jaw, loving the feel of her soft skin.

"I mean it Mai. When Gene informed me of you being hit by a car and chased into the park, I feared for the worst." I replied as I held her gaze. Her face was blotchy red from crying, but I didn't care. She was everything to me and no matter what, that wouldn't change Mai.

All I could feel was relief, utter relief that she was still here, awake, and within my arms. I couldn't help but feel like Gene had done everything within his power to keep this wonderful girl in my life. Even from beyond the grave, my brother, my twin, was still helping me and trying to keep me happy.

Those two were my most precious people. Gene and Mai. No matter what happens, they would always remain that way.

I owed my brother so much. More than I could ever repay.


End file.
